Just When You Think It's Over, It Starts All Over
by Ray-Tiger-Cat
Summary: After the Bladebreakers reunited, some of them have been keeping things from the others. Now, with an old enemy after them and their lives and Bitbeasts on the line, they must become a team once more.
1. The Beginning

Ray-Tiger-Cat: Hi everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Ray (a.k.a. RTC) & I've reviewed a lot of stories (there are about 40 on my faves list). Just to let you know, I've had this fic in my head since the end of the first season, I've been writing it for about 7 months & I FINALLY posted it! Yay! I'm so proud of myself! Now, Kai, do the disclaimer.

Kai: Why should I? And don't say you'll torture me; I've lived in the abbey, a.k.a. Hell on Earth.

RTC: Yeah, well have they ever stuck you in a tutu and forced you to sing opera?

Kai: (Looks horrified) Okay, Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade or any other stuff that are registered trademarks. (Whispers) She's got an evil and twisted imagination! Escape while you still can!

The Beginning

A group of kids had formed a circle around two boys. The boys were beyblading and it looked as if the slate black haired one would win because he had worn down his opponent, a big-mouthed blunnet.

"Go, Dragoon!" Commanded the blunette.

"Not this time, attack Dranzer!" replied the other boy.

"There you are!" yelled a brown haired girl running to the two bladers. Four boys were following her." Tyson, Kai, come on, we have to have a team meeting."

The girl, who's name was Hilary, caused Tyson, the blunette, and Kai, his opponent to withdraw their Beyblades.

"Why do we have to have a team meeting?" asked Tyson, "I was going to best Kai."

"Hmpf," said the boy named Kai and thought, yeah, right.

"We are going to have a meeting to decide which teams we'll represent in the next world championships. Are we going to blade as one team or split up again?" Hilary asked.

"What's the big deal? Just flip a coin I want to finish my battle with Kai," Tyson told her.

"Flip a coin? Can't you be serious once in a while?" asked Max, the blonde blader.

"Yeah you have to take this seriously," said Kenny looking up from his laptop.

"If Max, Ray and Kai leave, it's just you and me again," said Daichi, "And I don't want to deal with you alone all the time."

"Who does?" asked Ray," Anyway what are you guys going to do without a coach? We haven't heard from Hiro since the Justice Five tournament."

"Enough, enough. You're giving me a headache," replied Tyson," Maybe we should have that meeting after all."

Kai turned and walked off.

"Hey, where are you going?" demanded Hilary.

"I'll catch up with you guys in an hour or two," said Kai and he left.

"Oh well," said Max,"He never contributes much to meetings anyway"

"Yeah, Kai's not big on conversations," agreed Ray.

A few hours later at Tyson's house

"I'm hungry!" whined Tyson and Daichi.

"Be quiet, Tyson, we're not leaving until we can reach a decision," shot Kenny.

"How come no one tells Daichi to be quiet?" Tyson continued whining.

"Kai's still not here. I wonder where he is," said Max.

"In that case can we post phone this meeting until we can get something to eat?" asked Daichi.

"Daichi!" yelled Hilary, "This is not the time!"

"He's got a point," said Kenny," Let's eat dinner."

8o'clock p.m., Kai still hasn't shown up.

"I think we should go look for him," said Tyson. The others agreed with him so they decide to split up into 2 groups: Tyson, Max and Ray in one group and Kenny, Hilary and Daichi in the other.

"Let's meet back here at 10 o'clock," suggested Ray, "And if we find him one person in the group will go find the other group."

"Okay!" everyone replied and they all set off. This should be a piece of cake thought Tyson. He was wrong; by nine-thirty no one had seen hide or hair of Kai. Just when they were about to give up, Max shouted that he had found something.

"It's Kai's scarf," said Ray.

"Yeah, maybe he's around here somewhere." They frantically looked around. Suddenly Ray gasped.

"What?" asked Tyson and Max.

"I found Kai," replied Ray. Sure enough when they looked in the shadows under a bridge, it was Kai.

He was lying still and there was a pool of blood around him. It looked like he'd gotten

into a fight. There were scrapes and cuts all over his body and when they looked for a place where the blood was coming from, they found deep gorges on his chest and back.

"Max, call for help! Tyson, help me put some pressure on his wounds so he doesn't bleed to death," ordered Ray.

When Tyson bent to help Ray, he realized Kai's breathing was quite shallow and laboured. Max ran for help. About 5 minutes later an ambulance parked on the bridge and paramedics ran to Kai. They picked him up, put him on a stretcher and put an oxygen mask on him. Then they loaded him into the ambulance and Tyson and Ray got in the front. All they could hear were medical terms, most of which didn't sound good. When they arrived at the hospital, Kai was rushed into the E.R. and Tyson and Ray were left alone.

"What do we do now?" asked Tyson in a panic.

"I don't know but we should probably let the others know that we got to the hospital okay," replied Ray uncertainly. So Tyson called his house and the others had Mr. Dickenson bring then to the hospital. Meanwhile, the doctors had given Kai some blood and went to see Tyson, Ray and the others, who had arrived by then.

"Mr. Hitawari is in serious condition. He received a small blood transfusion, but he still needs more blood," said a doctor.

"So why don't you people give him some more blood?" demanded Daichi.

"Well Mr .Hitawari has a rare blood type so we didn't have much of it and just yesterday a family with that type of blood needed a transfusion after they were in a car accident," replied another doctor.

"So what are you saying about Kai?" asked Ray.

"Well, if doesn't receive more blood within 24 hours, he could die," said the doctor.

The G-Revs just stood and stared.

RTC: Well, what do you think? Is it any good?

Kai: No way, you're killing me!

RTC: Just ignore him. Okay people, I won't update this fic until I have at least 3 reviews (hint, hint) so you all know what to do! Bye!


	2. Good News And Bad News

RTC: Hi guys, I'm back! I don't believe that I actually got reviews! I didn't think people would be so interested in this fic! So thanks to those of you who reviewed (hugs reviewers), you're the reason I'm updating so soon. Firstly, I'd like to say that I'm not killing Kai (don't tell him, but I didn't have plans to kill him in the first place, I have to be able to threaten him into doing to the disclaimers!) Okay, here are the responses:

SSJ4Goku: I'm glad you reviewed; I was hoping some of my authors whose fics were on my faves list would.

Missy: Of course I'm going to keep writing and updating. You'll find out who hurt Kai in a few chapters, I don't want to spoil the surprise. I hope I updated soon enough for you.

Kaisbeygurl: Like I said above, Kai isn't going to die. (I don't want to die just yet.) I'm glad you like the fic.

Phoenix from the flames 1978: Yeah, I checked my spelling and grammar on the computer (I think there might have been some typos, though.) and thanks for the compliments and helping me post this.

RTC: You people really care about Kai, don't you? I guess you're Kai fans. (Me, I prefer Ray, but Kai's second best.) Anyway, Kai do the disclaimer!

Kai: Ray-Tiger-Cat doesn't own Beyblade or me, thank goodness for that!

------

Good News and Bad News

It was 2 hours later and Kai's condition was deteriorating rapidly. None of the G-Revs or anyone they knew had the same blood type as Kai, so they couldn't help him. The doctors had started looking through medical records to see if they could track down Kai's relatives to see if they were compatible after asking the G-Revs if they knew anything about Kai's family. They didn't, except for Voltaire who probably wouldn't help and anyway he had a different blood type. The G-Revs were sitting in a waiting room when some police officers came in.

"We came to see if you knew anything about his attack," said a police officer.

"We have no idea what happened, sir," said Max.

"All we know is that Kai left at about 5 o'clock and we found him after he was attacked, just before 10," said Ray.

"I see. Well, the crime scene is being investigated right now. We will interview your friend Kai, if he makes it," replied the cop.

Just then 2 nurses ran into the room.

"We found a match! Kai has a sister but we think you should call her and explain the situation," said a nurse to Mr. D.

"Her name is Kari and she lives in Canada. A city called Toronto, to be precise," said the other nurse.

Mr. D went into an office and told Kari what had happened.

"She agreed to give Kai her blood," said Mr.Dickenson, "In fact, she was quite surprised but when I explained, she said she would catch the next plane here. However I'm going to meet her in Paris and she'll take a different, quicker route here."

"So, this girl, she's coming here?" asked Daichi.

"Yes, now I'm heading to the airport to fly out and meet her," said Mr. D.

"Oh my goodness," said Hilary, "Do you think she can fly here in time?"

"If Mr. Dickenson has anything to do with it, she will," said Tyson, being nice to Hilary for once.

Another 4 hours passed before Mr. Dickenson called the hospital, saying that Kari was on her way from Paris.

"G-Revs, I want you to meet Kari at the airport," he directed.

"But, Mr. D," whined Tyson, "We don't know what she looks like. How will we pick her out of a crowd?"

"She looks quite a bit like her brother and I think they're about the same age," he replied.

"Okay, we're on our way," said Ray.

"I don't think we should all go," said Kenny, "Someone should stay here just in case."

"Okay, Chief, you and Hilary stay here. The rest of us will get to the airport," replied Max.

The team got to the airport with a BBA official who drove them there.

"Her flight gets in at five-o-five," observed Ray.

"Well, it's only four forty-five now, we have to wait twenty more minutes," said Daichi.

Just then, a large group of beyblade fans had walked into the terminal and they had seen the G-Revs.

"Ahh!" screamed the G-Revs as the group of fans tackled them. A half hour later, there was still a mob surrounding Tyson, Max, Ray and Daichi.

"How-oof-are we supposed to find Kari in the middle of this?" asked Max.

"I have no idea!" replied Tyson, "Get away from me!" he yelled as a fan girl knocked into him, causing him to fall.

"The G-Revs, I presume," said a voice.

The guys turned around to see a girl with long, silver-grey hair, streaked with slate black.

She had bangs and the front half of her hair (except for her bangs) had been divided in two ponytails. She was wearing a white tank top with a blue collar, light blue cuffed pants, black boots and white fingerless gloves and was carrying a blue bag. She was leaning on the wall, eyes closed.

"Oh, no, not another fan-girl!" yelled Tyson. The girl gave him an icy stare, one that could quite rival Kai's. Her eyes were a grey-purple, like Kai's.

Wait a second, thought Ray, purple-grey eyes, icy stare, that outfit. She seemed like a female version of Kai.

"Kari?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to help my brother, so can we get to the hospital already?" she asked impatiently.

"We'd like some proof that you're really Kari," said Tyson. She handed him her passport. Which checked out.

"Oops," said Tyson blushing.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" yelled Max.

By the time they got to the hospital, it was & o'clock.

"What took you so long!" asked Hilary.

"It's a long story," said Tyson. Meanwhile, the doctors had already taken Kari upstairs somewhere to take the blood.

"You must wait here," a doctor told them, "We'll have someone let you up when Kai's more stable."

At 9:30, a nurse came to get them. She led them to a room upstairs. Kai was lying on a bed with an I.V. of blood in his arm. He still had the oxygen mask on and there were bandages on the injuries that could be seen. He looked extremely pale, as the doctors had removed the face paint. As pale as he looked, his sister looked paler. The G-Revs walked into the room awkwardly and found places for themselves.

"What's wrong?" asked Hilary.

"The doctors told me that even though he got the blood, he could have sustained brain damage," said Kari with a sigh.

"What!" exploded Tyson, "But how could that have happened?"

"The doctors said something about lack of oxygen to the brain during those hours after he was attacked," she replied.

"Don't worry too much, Kari," said Hilary, "It'll only depress you."

"Hnn," said Kari, sounding exactly like Kai.

"Oh, by the way, how old are you? Mr. Dickenson never said," said Max, changing the subject not-so-subtly.

"I'm fifteen. Kai and I are twins," she told them.

"Well that explains the looks," said Daichi.

"Hey, look! Kai's stirring!" Ray exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at Kai, who was finally moving. He opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he wondered. Then he caught sight of his sister and his eyes widened.

"Kari?" he asked.

-----

RTC: Well, here you go; I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter, I enjoyed writing it. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to include them in you reviews. I have the next few chapters already written, so your suggestions may not show up for a while, but I'm flexible so if I get a really good idea, I'll use it soon. Now I have a question: What are Kai's parents' names? (I think his dad's is Alexander, but I'm not sure.) If you know, please tell me.

Kai: I'm still alive! And I'm free until she updates again! She's got a twisted imagination, I tell you!

RTC: If you're not nice to me, I'll get Max on a sugar-high to drive you crazy! Do NOT pay any attention to my muse here, guys, he's just sulky 'cause he didn't have much to do yet. (He'll be in there more in the next few chapters.) Bye, for now!


	3. An Awkward Reunion

RTC: Hi, guys! Miss me? Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been so busy this past week. I won't even go into all the stuff I had to deal with, but trust me, it was a lot. So, firstly, here are the review responses (I got three but one was for the first chapter.):

Iluvbeyblade: I'm glad you think my story's good. Yes, Kai'll be all right, so don't worry. (Kai was really happy when he heard that, or at least as happy as he ever gets.) I hope I'm updating soon enough.

Phoenix from the flames 1978: Thanks, as usual, I'm really happy to hear from you.

RTC: Someone do the disclaimer!

Ray: Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade. (She forced me to do this job because Kai is tired of it.)

-----

An Awkward Reunion

Kai was still staring at his twin, at a lose for words. Kari however was getting worked up.

"Oh, I should have realized what a shock I would have given you! I should have just waited outside until someone could explain things to you! I'm so, so sorry..."

"Kari, calm down!" said Kai, "I'm alright. It's not the end of the world." An awkward silence followed his statement in which Kari and removed the oxygen mask ("The doctors said I could.")

"Why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?" asked Tyson.

"I had my reasons," replied Kai, trying to sit up, but he was shaking. Tyson and Kari, who were sitting closest to Kai, each put a hand on one of Kai's shoulders and pushed him back.

"You're not supposed to be moving around too much, Kai," said Ray. Kai continued to struggle and try to sit up.

"He's right, you know," said Kari, who had calmed down considerably. Miraculously, Kai stopped struggling and lay down.

"Fine, but only 'cause I'm too tired to argue," relied Kai.

"Kai, what happened yesterday?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah, who attacked you?" added Max.

"After I left, all I remember, is that I walked into the park and some guy in a black cloak challenged me to a beybattle. He was using a black blade and there was something suspious about it, but I couldn't figure it out," said Kai slowly, clearly thinking about the battle.

"So he's the one who attacked you?" interrupted Daichi.

"No, someone snuck up behind me and when I turned around, he struck me. He had on some type of weapon on his hands that made him look like he had claws. I continued to fight him, but I had to get Dranzer out of the battle, so I was a bit preoccupied. The guy with the weapons was still attacking me and I blacked out. Anyway, what happened? How'd I wind up here?" said Kai.

"Wow, I didn't think you could carry a conversation for this long," said Tyson, earning a glare from Kai. Tyson filled Kai in on the details.

"Oh," mumbled Kai. Then he tried to sit up again. "I'm tired of resting."

Kari reached down and pushed a button that lifted the top half of the bed. "Better?" she asked Kai.

"Hn," replied Kai.

"Um, Kai, why was Kari," began Tyson.

"The only relative they could find?" finished Daichi. Kai and Kari exchanged glances.

"Well our family isn't very big, Tyson," said Kari.

"Yeah, both of our parents were only children and two of our grandparents had died before we were born," added Kai.

"Our grandmother disappeared when we were three, and well, grandfather is a freakin' b-----d," said Kari.

"Hey, wait a second, what happened to your parents?" asked Hilary. The twins exchanged another look.

Kai finally spoke, "Our parents were killed in a car accident shortly after our grandmother's disappearance." Kai wasn't looking up at anyone as he said this.

Thankfully, a nurse came inside and told them that Kai needed his rest and that visiting hours were over.

"Bye, Kai," the G-Revs chorused, "Get some rest."

"See you in the morning," said Kari, giving Kai a quick hug and who looked like she would rather spend more time with him.

When they got outside, they ran into Mr. Dickenson who had brought a limo to drive them all home.

"Hey, Kari, where are you going to go?" asked Hilary.

"Um..." replied Kari.

"You could spend the night at my place!" suggested Tyson.

"Won't anyone mind?" she asked him.

"Nah, Daichi and Ray are already crashing with me. No one'll notice one more person. Besides, Grandpa's tolerated more houseguests than this before," replied Tyson.

"Oh, okay," said Kari, uncertainty.

The next morning, the G-Revs and Kari went to visit Kai. They found him being interrogated by some police officers. The police finished up their interview and left.

"Hey, Kai," they all greeted him.

"Hn," he responded.

"You're not still mad about all those questions, are you?" asked Tyson, bluntly.

"Yeah, 'cause we're really, really sorry," added Daichi.

"Hn."

"I guess you're back to you give-one-word-answers-to-everything-self," said Max.

"That's a relief, 'cause the other Kai was really weird!" said Daichi.

"Kai, do you know when you're getting out of here?" asked Kari gently. He was still hooked up to an I.V., though it was full of a clear liquid, rather than blood.

"No idea," he answered.

"Let's hope it's soon, because we all know you hate hospitals and we wouldn't want you to get all grouchy," said Kenny, which caused them all to laugh.

"Well, he isn't the only on, these hospitals are thoroughly depressing," said Ray.

"Since the police don't have many leads, I was thinking we could leave the city and go somewhere else to train," said Kai.

"Well, we know he didn't suffer too much brain damage, if he's thinking of training while he's in the hospital," said Tyson, laughing.

"Great! I have an idea! Let's visit each of our hometowns and do some training there," said Kenny.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed. In the end, they decided not to go to Daichi's hometown, because, as he put it there were a lot of political issues and Tyson, Kenny and Hilary had all grown up right in town, so they decided to go to Max's, Ray's and Kai and Kari's hometowns.

-----

RTC: So, was it any good? I want to hear what you people thought of it so review please! I forgot to mention it for the last chapter, but I want at least three reviews (for this chapter) before I update. That's how I judge this worthy of my time, if at least three people enjoyed it! I don't think I'm asking too much, am I?

Tyson: Please review! I want to get on with the story and out of the introductory chapters! Besides I want to do something! So far she's made me seem like an idiot who keeps putting his foot in his mouth.

RTC: That's because you are, duh! Anyways, I'm making Daichi seem stupider, if that makes you feel better.

Tyson: Okay. (Go off to sulk.)

RTC: So review, people, I live off those things. Remember, the sooner you update, the sooner I post the next chapter! Bye!


	4. The Plan In Action

RTC: Well, I'm posting this much sooner than I'd anticipated. I got my three reviews (yay) and since this chapter was somewhat shorter than the others, it took less time to type. So here are the review responses:

Iluvbeyblade: I'm glad you liked it and I like putting in random bits of humour, to keep things light and interesting. I thought of that line, and thought you guys might like it.

(See Tyson, she thought what you said was funny; you're not a complete idiot.

Phoenix from the flames 1978: Thanks for reviewing, I'll keep it up.

Jellybean-kitty: I hope I'm updating soon enough. BTW, you've got an interesting pen name, what's the deal with that?

RTC: Disclaimer, please!

Max: Guess I'm stuck doing this today. Ray-Tiger-Cat does not, though she'd liked to, own Beyblade.

-----

The Plan in Action

Ray's POV

"I can't believe you talked us into this so soon," said Tyson.

"Yeah, it probably would have been better for you to get some rest," I added.

"You guys thought this was a good idea and anyways, I'm fine," Kai insisted. I wonder what's up with him. He wanted to leave town so soon. Too soon if you ask me, but no one has so I'm not saying anything.

It's been two weeks since Kari got here and now we're all at the airport to fly to a city near my hometown.

"Anyway," said Kenny, hoping to avert an argument, "What are we going to do for training, Ray?"

"Well, my hometown has changed and now has some technology, so we're not going to stay in town too long. We're going to White Tiger Hills, which is pretty much the same as it was a hundred years ago, except there's a generator so we have electricity for cooking."

Our flight's being called.

"We'd better get on quickly," said Max, who was sipping an extremely large Coke.

"Uh-oh, Max, you're not drinking Coke, are you?" asked Hilary.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Coke?" asked Max as he pranced around on a sugar high. The rest of us sweat dropped and we all hurried on to the plane. We just made it and as soon as we sat down, Daichi announced that he was going to puke. This is going to be a long flight and I'm not sure I want to go home.

When the plane landed, several hours later, we got out and looked around.

"Ray, is someone supposed to pick us up?" asked Daichi.

"Nope, we're going to bike down to the village where I was raised," I replied.

"Bike!" everyone asked, "But we didn't bring our bikes!"

"Come on," I said, leading them outside. "Lee brought up some bikes and you guys brought your helmets for training. I found the bikes chained up, quickly unlocked them. Everyone got on a bike and put on their helmets.

"Hey, Ray," Kari called as we started riding, "Whose are all these bikes?"

"Well, five of them belong to me and the members of White Tiger X, two of them are extras that we keep in case of emergencies and the last one's Mariah's sister's," I replied.

A few minutes later Daichi shouted, "Oh man, you're kidding!" He was looking down a very large mountain area which we had to ride down.

"There is a trail," I said, "And the ride should only take about two hours, including rest breaks. Now, is anyone backing down?" No one did- not that I expected them to- but Kenny and Hilary looked nervous and Kari kept glancing at Ka worriedly. She worries to much sometimes, though I'm not sure if Kai could handle the ride, either.

Once they started riding, the others realized it wasn't so bad because we were riding downhill and the trip passed uneventfully.

Third Person POV (Normal POV)

When they got to Ray's village, it was a quarter to three Chinese time.

"I'm hungry," whined Daichi.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Tyson.

"After all the food you crammed down on the plane, how can you be hungry?" demanded Hilary.

"Relax, we're almost there," said Ray, interrupting their argument. Pretty soon they reached a small neighbourhood and Ray parked his bike and took off his helmet. The others followed suit. Ray walked to the front door and fished around in his pocket. He found his keys and opened the door. No sooner than they had all stepped inside, they heard a scream and something flew through the air, straight at them.

"Ahhhh! We're being attacked!" screamed Hilary.

------

RTC: Okay, you guys know the drill, three reviews and I'll update. I know this chapter wasn't as good or long as the others, but I'd still like your opinions. Oh, since no one answered last time, I'll ask again, would you like to see a fic about Kai's father's life (when he was around Kai's age) and the beginning of Biovolt? Please answer! Got to go, bye!


	5. Troubles At Home

RTC: I'm so sad; I didn't get my three reviews. (sobs) You guys have to remember that I need the encouragement to keep going. Anyway, I thought that those of you who did review and Phoenix from the flames 1978 would want another chapter soon, so I'm posting this. I guess the last chapter wasn't as good as the ones before it, so I'm just going to accept this. So on with the review responses:

Iluvbeyblade: Glad you like the idea; you're the only person who answered my question. I was thinking of doing a fic on Kai's past, but that's been done so many times so I think I might put some flash backs in here. About Kai passing out, you and I must be on the same wavelength because I wrote that into the next chapter! It doesn't really fit too well in to this chapter and I didn't want to make this chapter go on forever (like I'm doing now!) putting that in.

jellybean-kitty: Wow, you have a one tracked mind! Don't worry; I like that in a person. I update as soon as I get three reviews and as soon as I can type up my chapters (most of them are about five pages long and I'm a slow typer). You still didn't tell me about your pen name. Even if you just write a word or two, I appreciate it. It tells me that someone is actually bothering to read my fic.

Kai: Man, you people are evil! You keep asking her to torture me, just as long as I don't wind up dead!

Max: He's finally back!

RTC: Yeah, I dragged him back. He was trying to avoid me! He said he was tired of me making him suffer.

Ray: You have been torturing him the most, you know.

RTC: Let's get this clear. You are a muse. You inspire me. You have no control over the plot. Anyway, it's your turn next!

Ray: You're evil! And weird!

RTC: Yup, and I'm proud of it! Now Tyson and Kai, do the disclaimer.   
Tyson: Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade. If she did, we'd all have gone insane from her torture.

Kai: I hope you people get it by now.

-----

Troubles At Home

Kai's POV

"Ray?" the flying thing asked as it crashed in to him. Ray took a step backwards and regained his balance.

"Lizzie? What are you doing at home? It's only three o'clock. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Ray asked.

The flying thing hugged Ray and we could see that it's a girl. She had pretty amber eyes and long, dark hair. Wait a second; did I just say she had pretty eyes?

"How come you never told me you were coming home?" the girl shot back, "Who are all these people? The G-Revs? What are they doing here?"

"We're doing some training," Ray explained patiently, "And I didn't tell you I was coming because I wanted to surprise you." Ray said the last bit in a teasing tone. "This is my sister, Lizzie," Ray added.

"Oh. Is there some reason she's flying around?" asked Tyson.

"About that..." said Lizzie, looking guilty.

"You know you're not supposed to be practising your gymnastics off the stairs and banisters," Ray scolded, "And you still haven't explained why you're at home." I guess Ray worries about his sister; it's been so long since I could relate with people.

"I'm sorry. I stayed home today 'cause my class is... is," she said, "My class is on a train trip into the city for the day." With that she ran off, looking upset.

"What was all that about? Why wouldn't she want to go on a trip?" asked Max.

"Never mind... She's a bit depressed. Hey, why don't we go outside and train?" said Ray. Never mind! Who's he kidding; something is definitely up. Changing the subject when you don't want people to know something is a fine art. An art Ray should really work on. Who's really going to fall for that?

"Ahh! No! We just biked down that mountain! You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Daichi, jumping around.

"Yeah, my legs are killing me!" agreed Hilary. I guess I spoke too soon. Apparently people can fall for that.

"Relax, I wasn't serious," said Ray. Just then, Tyson's stomach rumbled. "I guess we'll eat something before Tyson starts whining."

We went in to eat something and then the doorbell rang.

"Did you or your sister invite someone over?" I asked.

"Lizzie never invites anyone over; it's probably Lee and Mariah," Ray responded. He was half right; Mariah and Lee were there, but they were with Kevin and Gary.

"Hey guys," Ray greeted them.

"Hey! What's the big emergency?" Lee asked. Everyone settled down and I whispered to Ray.

"What exactly did you tell them?" I asked. I don't want them to know about the hospital or my being worried. Then again, no one's noticed so far.

"Just that someone attacked you and that we didn't feel safe. I didn't say anything about the blood transfusion or the hospital," Ray whispered back.

"Alright, so whoever attacked Kai could hurt someone else so you guys left to train so you could beat them, right?" asked Kevin.

"Right," everyone else agreed.

"But who attacked you?" said another voice. It was Lizzie.

"Lizzie! You're not supposed to be listening to this conversation," Ray said.

"I'm sorry," she ran off again.

"Oops, I've gone and upset her again," Ray mumbled.

"Um, actually," I said hesitantly, "I thought I saw the Biovolt logo on the guy, so, um..." No! Why did I tell them that? They're not supposed to know.

"And you didn't tell us 'till now?" yelled Tyson. Everyone started shouting and arguing. If only they knew.

"Silence!" yelled Lee and everyone settled down.

"Our grandfather is out to hurt or kill us," said Kari, bluntly.

"Are you sure? He is your grandfather, after all," said Hilary, who still doesn't understand dear, old Grandfather's evil wrath completely. Lucky her, she hasn't even met him.

"He doesn't give a damn about us and he was furious when we beat him in the World Championships two years ago," I replied, I hate to say it, but we're all in danger."

Just then, the front door opened and someone came in.

"Elizabeth, I'm home," a woman called out. She walked into the living room where we were gathered.

"Oh, Raymond, you're home," said the woman, who was wearing a red business suit and carrying a baby in her arms.

"Yeah, Mom, our flight actually got in on time," Ray replied nervously. What is he so worried about, anyway?

"Now, what's this training all about?" Ray's mom asked in an unpleasant tone. We all tip toed out of the room, except for Ray. Lizzie was standing at the top of the stairs.

"3, 2, 1, argue!" she called, just as Ray and his mom started yelling at each other. The baby began to cry and Lizzie ran down the stairs.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Daichi.

"Mom and Ray don't get along and all of this beyblading is just making Mom madder. She doesn't approve of it," replied Lizzie, with a sigh. "I guess I'll go and get them to shut up."

Lizzie walked into the living room, picked up her baby sister and then we heard could hear her saying something to her family.

"I'll go make dinner, then," Ray's mom said and came outside. "Oh, hello," she said calmly, "Sorry about the yelling. I'm Raymond's mother. Call me Diana."

"Wow, Ray's got a very weird- I mean unique family," said Tyson as Hilary elbowed him. Ray came out into the hall and walked by them, up the stairs and into a room wordlessly.

"I guess he's been taking lessons from you, Kai," said Daichi. I glared at him.

"I guess it's safe to go inside now," said Max. Lizzie was sitting on the floor, trying to calm the baby down.

"This is Lynn," she said when we came inside.

"Aww, she's so cute," said Hilary, going all sentimental on us.

"What's wrong with Ray?" asked Kari.

"Oh, he's mad at Mom again," Lizzie told us.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," I remarked, "If it's going to cause a problem, maybe Ray should just stay home." Not to mention the fact that he's in danger.

"I'm not staying home," Ray called from upstairs, "And Mom is always going to be a problem."

"He heard that?" asked max.

"Yeah, there's no sneaking around with Ray," said Kevin, "Believe me, I've tried."

"Um, maybe we should split up and get some rest," suggested Lee, "Two people can crash with me, two with Mariah and everyone else stays here."

"I'm not spending the night in the same house as Tyson or I won't get any sleep," said Hilary.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," he replied.

"Hilary, you can stay at my house and Tyson stays here. You can't get much farther away from him," said Mariah. So Hilary went off with her and dragged Kari with them. Kenny and Max went to Lee's and the rest of us are staying with Ray.

"Tomorrow, we're heading out to White Tiger Hill," Ray mumbled to himself, "And away from Mom."

-----

RTC: How do you guys like the POV switching? Does it make things confusing? Tell me if it doesn't make sense or you don't understand anything in this fic.

Ray: Guys, please remember to review, RTC hasn't been herself lately because of the lack of reviews. Who knows what types of torture she could think up when she's so depressed.

Tyson: I really don't want to find out! Maybe she'd kill Kai, though.

Max: TYSON!

Tyson: Well it would get us out of early morning practises.

Kai: (gets duct tape and puts it over Tyson's mouth) Peace and quiet. Now I agree with Ray-and I don't want die-so review!


	6. Another Attack

RTC: I love you guys! I got four reviews within 24 of posting the last chapter! I really appreciate the reviews; they keep me going. Authors live off of their reviews! So, without further adieu, here are the responses:

Tatiana: Well, you guys are doing a good job of cheering me up. I'm glad you like it.(I know that sounds lame, but I'm writing this fic because people like or I'd have quit by now.) I'm also glad it's making sense so far. I've been trying to keep it on the same lines as the show, except with a bit more violence and suffering. (There wasn't enough of that in the show, if you ask me.)

DarkShadow411: Well. I've gotten four for this chapter (as stated above) and I hope to get more, of course. In case you didn't notice from the author's notes from the other chapters, I update as soon as I get three reviews. So, basically, my updating speed depends on you guys (plus about three days for me to type up and post the chapters).

Phoenix from the flames 1978: Glad all the POV switching isn't scaring you off. I wrote the original chapters all in normal (third person) POV, but I decided that POV switching would work better for this fic, so there may be some problems I missed up till chapter eight. Feel free to tell me if I've goofed. Thanks for everything; you've probably gotten my PM, so I won't go in to details here.

Iluvbeyblade: I love reading about Kai suffering, too. Why do you think I write about it? (Kai: Hey, leave me alone! Go bug Tyson or Daichi!) Ray's screwed up family will become more important later, but in the meantime, they're fun to write about. It's part of Ray's torture.

Jellybean-kitty: I'm updating aren't I? I try to post the chapters at least once a week.

mythicalspirit14: I'm always happy to have new reviewers and I'm glad you think the fic is good.

Kai: She's picking on someone else, for a change! Will miracles never cease!

Ray: Glad you're happy. (Sulks)

Daichi: Ha, ha, you guys are being tortured!

RTC: Yeah, and if you don't shut up, I be forced to torture you or remove you from this fic.

Daichi: Fine. (Now he goes off to sulk)

Ray: Why do you have to torture me?

RTC: Because you're my favourite character/muse and I enjoy making the (fictional) people I love most suffer.

Ray: You'd think you'd do that to your least favourite people.

RTC: Since I feel like being nice, I'll make someone else do the disclaimer.

Hilary: How is this fair? I haven't been in any of your author's notes, you've been ignoring me and now I have to do the disclaimer.

RTC: Well, I think the others have all done it- except for Daichi, who I don't trust to do this properly- so now it's you turn.

Hilary: (knows she's defeated) Fine. Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade, though she does control the plot and own Kari- glad it isn't me!

-----

Another Attack

"Should we go check up on Ray?" asked Tyson. Everyone had left except for Kai, Tyson and Daichi.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tyson," replied Kai, "He might still be mad."

"And he might not be. Let's go." Tyson objected and heard Kai mumble something about a stubborn mule, but Kai followed anyway and Daichi tagged along.

"Ray?" Tyson called as he knocked on Ray's door.

"Yeah, come in," was the reply. Ray was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Are you angry?" Daichi blurted out, earning a glare from Kai.

"At Mom? Yes. At anyone else? No," said Ray.

"When are we going to leave for...," Kai mumbled and suddenly fainted.

"Kai!" everyone shouted and Tyson and Ray caught him.

"I think the training wiped him out. I knew I shouldn't have let him," Ray berated himself, "Here, let's put him on the bed."

A few minutes later, Kai awoke and sat up.

"Are you alright?" asked Daichi.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded.

"You don't seriously expect us to believe that, do you? You're not fine and you're not training for a few days," Ray ordered, "And now it's time for bed. I want us to leave as early as possible tomorrow."

Ray wasn't kidding about leaving early. He had woke up at five o'clock and had roused Tyson and Daichi, too.

"It's too early to be awake," Tyson complained.

"Next time, don't dump all that cold water on us. And how come Kai gets to sleep late?" Daichi added.

"Kai's not well and anyways, knowing him, he'll be awake soon," Ray said, "Now let's get moving."

Within an hour and a half, Ray had gotten everything and everyone ready to go, including Kai who had woke up at half past five.

"Okay, we don't have enough bikes for everyone, so some people will ride with me," Lee called out. He was driving a jeep with all the equipment, food and everyone's bags.

"Kenny, Hilary and Kai will ride with Lee," Ray commanded. Kai started to protest, but Ray cut him off and said a quick good bye to his sisters. The departure and trip past uneventfully, unless you count Lynn holding Ray's hair and crying, "Way no go bye-bye." (A/N For those of you who didn't get it, she's saying she doesn't want Ray to leave.) Once they arrived at White Tiger Hills, everyone unpacked and decided who would be in which cabin.

"Training time," called Ray.

"First challenge is beyblading one on one on this terrain." Lee said and everyone paired up: Max vs. Lee, Kenny vs. Gary, Ray vs. Kevin and Daichi vs. Mariah.

"Hey, who do I get to fight?" whined Tyson.

"How about me, huh?" asked Kari.

"You? You beyblade?" Tyson asked stupidly.

"Of course. I learned with Kai, so don't expect this to be an easy match," Kari said, ignoring Tyson's stupidity.

"Okay then, 3, 2, 1, let it rip!" shouted Hilary and the matches began. The matches ended quickly except for Tyson and Kari's, who were too evenly matched.

"Dragoon! Attack!" yelled Tyson, summoning his bitbeast.

"Go Dranzelia!" Kari countered with a bitbeast of her own, which looked a lot like Dranzer, except in shades of pink and mostly white. It was easy to tell that Kari had a lot of talent when she tied with Tyson.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" he asked.

"She's won a lot of tournaments in Toronto. Actually, she's the champ in the city," replied Dizzi, who had just completed a search on Kari. Kari was blushing; she didn't like all the attention.

"Hey! What's that?" cried Mariah in alarm. When they looked to where she was pointing, they saw a helicopter with some kind of missile launcher. The missile launcher launched a net which ensnared everyone except Kai, Hilary, Kari and Ray. The net, with everyone in it, was lifted up and it looked like they were going to be kidnapped.

"We have to do something!" Hilary shouted, "Uh-oh! Ray! A snake!" The snake had slithered and was within inches of Ray.

Tyson's POV

"Never mind the snake! Kai, Kari, we need to rip the cord attaching them to the helicopter," Ray shouted. Is it just me, or did Ray look nervous when he heard about the snake?

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" Hilary yelled again. The three beybladers launched their blades. The cord frayed but it didn't rip. However we got smart and started jumping around. It worked! The cord broke wand we fell to the ground. To everyone's surprise, the helicopter just left.

"Wonder why they left," said Max.

"No idea. Are they the same guys who attacked Kai?" asked Kevin. Just then, Hilary screamed.

"What?" asked Kenny, "Are they back?"

"No! Look at Ray!" she shouted. Ray had fainted. He was extremely pale and his left ankle was bleeding.

"The snake must have bit him," said Kari, "Look! There it is!"

"That snake isn't from these parts," said Mariah, "Get Ray inside! I need to find a book on snake poison to see what the effects are." Lee and Gary moved Ray into the main cabin and Mariah found the book.

"Uh-oh," she mumbled.

"What?" asked Lee.

"Um, let's just put it this way, Ray needs urgent medical attention."

"Or else what?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," Mariah answered, "Kevin, go call for help on the two-way radio."

"I tried to, just now, but it isn't working," he replied.

"The pager is down, too, it broke when we fell out of the net," said Lee, who was sort of panicky.

"Dizzi's malfunctioning from the fall," said Kenny in alarm. Everyone started to panic.

"Okay, we'll have to get Ray to the hospital ourselves. We can take the jeep," suggested Kai. He and Lee picked Ray up (I guess he forgot the no training/doing anything straining rule.). They put him in the jeep and Mariah, Kai and I got in. (Lee was already in the driver's seat.) Kevin threw in all of our bags and Lee tore away from the camp. After about fifteen minutes, Ray came to.

"Ray, how do you feel?" asked Mariah.

"Dizzy," Ray admitted groggily and he closed his eyes.

"Try to stay awake. We're almost there," said Kai.

"Almost where?" Ray asked, "Oh no, you're not dragging me home, are you?"

"Sorry, you need proper medication, dude. We don't know what to do," I said as we drove into town and nearly collided with some kids.

"Lee?" called a voice. It was Lizzie, on her way home from school. "What happened?"

"Ray got bitten by a snake," I said. Oops, that wasn't the most tactful thing to say, I guess.

"What!" she screamed and climbed into the jeep next to Ray, who was sprawled out over much of the backseat. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm fine," Ray mumbled.

At the same time, Mariah said, "We hope so." When we reached the hospital, Ray was whisked away and Lizzie, who was starting to cry, called her mom and explained what had happened. Her mom arrived shortly.

"We need to talk to you," a nurse said to Diana, "The rest of you may go see him but be warned, the medicine isn't working as well as it should be. We think the snake was drugged with stronger venom."

-----

Kari: I'm in an author's note for the first time! She's been ignoring me all this time. I'm so underused. I thought the point of an OC was to be the focus, not put in storage until they're needed!

RTC: Sorry! I just forgot that I own you, but you'll get some more attention in the next few chapters, just as soon as I'm finished with Ray.

Ray: Well, hopefully, that'll be soon! She set a snake on me! And I'm supposed to be her favourite.

RTC: You're still alive anyway; I could change that really easily so watch what you say to me. I'm finally done this chapter, you guys managed to inspire me, and so I felt like writing forever. Tell me if there are mistakes, please. (I wrote this in general POV and then changed it to Tyson's, so there might be some mistakes like saying they instead of us or something.) Remember to review and the three reviews before I post the next chapter rule is still in effect. I'll update soon, hopefully. Bye!


	7. Medications And Secrets

RTC: Hi! Sorry for the wait. I've been so busy this week (I'm beat!) but you guys are great! I never thought I'd be getting so many reviews. Anyway, here are the review responses:

bladebreakers: Thanks for the help. Just to let you know, anything that's not in quotation marks is in thinking mode. (It's only this stuff that's said out loud: "I think blah blah…") As for Tyson, I just stick him in whenever I need some tactlessness or stupidity. (Tyson: Hey! That's so mean!) I didn't realize he was talking too much to Kai.

jellybean-kitty: Wow, something other than update soon! Anyway, I'm glad you think my fic is great. (I really can't think of anything else to say, but I do appreciate the reviews you've sent me.)

Iluvbeyblade: Torturing the characters is one of my favorite things to do! Of course I'll keep that up!

Phoenix from the flames 1978: Sorry about the wait! As for your theory, keep reading. The answer is in this chapter!

BloOdY-JoKeR: Once again, sorry about the wait. I love getting new reviewers!

Iris: I update as soon as I can. I love kitties!

RTC: So, this chapter isn't one of my best works and I couldn't find a good POV to write in, so it's all normal, third person POV. Sorry about that.

Kai: She's even been too tired to come up with insults for the author's note.

Ray: Since we feel sorry for her, we'll do the disclaimer without being asked.

RTC: Thanks guys. (Hugs them both.)

Kai: Get off me.

Ray: Ray-Tiger-Cat still does not own Beyblade. So don't sue her!

-----

Medications and Secrets

When everyone entered the room, they could see what the nurse meant about ineffective medicine. Ray was propped up on some pillows, attached to an I.V. and he looked exhausted. Lizzie flung herself around Ray's neck.

"Hi," he mumbled, trying to focus his eyes. The dizziness hadn't left.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, sobbing into her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I think I should be the one asking you that," Ray replied, full of concern. That only made Lizzie cry harder, so Kai gently took her out of the room. When he came back a few minutes later, Lizzie wasn't with him.

"Your mom is calming her down, I wasn't having much luck," Kai told Ray. "Is she alright? She's so worked up."

"She's depressed, that's all," Ray answered.

"She's just worried about her brother. If I were in her place, I'd be just as worked up," added Tyson.

"You'd be this worried if it were Hiro?" teased Lee.

"Actually, I'm worried about him now; he hasn't contacted me in months," replied Tyson seriously. "You said the snake that bit Ray wasn't usually found here, so how did it wind up at camp?"

"I think that's what the helicopter crew was sent to do; bring poisonous snakes out here in the hopes that someone will get bitten and die," said Kai. A nurse along with Diana and Lizzie entered the room then and the nurse hooked Ray up to another I.V. line. Lizzie was calmer but Diana seemed more worked up.

"Now what were you saying about training being perfectly safe?" Diana sounded more worried than angry but it got Ray on the defensive again. She also had a point, it had been less than 12 hours since they left and already someone was in the hospital.

"Mom, Ray, chill out. Ray, try to be more careful and Mom, this could have happened whether Ray was training or not," Lizzie said, preventing an argument.

"Yes, well, your brother could have been in serious danger if it had taken much longer to get here. Now I'd better get Lynn and take her home," said Diana. Ray was starting to fall asleep, so everyone left.

The next day was Saturday so everyone went to see Ray early the next morning, except for Lynn, who had been dropped off at her aunt's.

"Morning, Ray," Lee said, "Whoa, you don't look so good."

"Yeah, you look worse, not better," agreed Tyson.

"What's wrong?" asked Lizzie.

"Headache. It's just a bad headache," Ray mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to track down a doctor," Diana said. It took about an hour before a doctor came in and he disconnected the I.V.'s. A nurse followed him in and told everyone to leave so they could run some tests. Ray's mom was outside in the hall and told them that she was going to still around for a while.

"I think we should go pick Lynn up. She could use some time at home," said Lizzie.

"Why? Isn't she home during the week?" asked Tyson.

"She is, but not a lot of the time," Lizzie replied. Tyson and Kai quickly realized that Ray's life was complicated and that might have explained his reluctance to come home. However they thought he was hiding something because when they asked about the tests, he wouldn't say anything, except that he was fine. A few days later, Ray had been released from the hospital and was much better; thanks to the handful of medication he was now taking. (He wouldn't explain why there were so many, though.) They were back on the road soon. (Ray had to promise not to do any training for at least two weeks.) They arrived at White Tiger Hills late one evening to find everyone outside, running laps.

"How many more laps?" whined Daichi, "We've run like a million already and it's starting to rain."

"Stop complaining. You're supposed to-" Kevin started before he got cut off by Lee.

"Just go inside. I think we're supposed to be getting a thunder storm," he ordered.

"You're back!" yelled Hilary, who was not appreciating being forced to run laps.

"How come you're training?" Ray asked her, limping up behind Lee.

"Hey, you're alright!" Hilary said, "And Kevin forced me to train."

"Well, you said everyone should train," Kevin said nervously with a shrug of his shoulders. Ray and Lee both glared at him and Mariah scolded him.

They all got inside and Ray collapsed on his bed until Mariah dragged him to the table to eat. Tyson and Kai were convince that Ray was hiding something because he and Mariah were holding whispered conversations, A few days later, Max and Tyson found Lee and Ray arguing about medicine and food. There was something wrong with Ray's health and he wouldn't ell them what it was. The team also suspected that there was something wrong with his family, but they didn't have any proof, so they had to let the matter drop.

-----

RTC: I know, I know, it was sort of blunt. I promise the next chapter will be better. We'll be back to Kai torture! Yay!

Kai: You're evil.

RTC: Yeah, you've told me that several times. Guys, I still want three reviews before I update or we won't be getting to Kai torture. I think I'm being fair since I get five or six reviews per chapter; three is not a lot to ask. Okay, bye!


	8. Training In Moscow

RTC: Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. I've been so busy and tired, so it takes me longer to get everything done. Also, I had up to chapter 7 written when I posted this fic, but I had to finish writing this chapter. The waits could get a little longer, but I promise to try and update at least once every two weeks. Now for the review responses:

bladebreakers: Well, I'm updating. Oh, in this chapter, Kai's going to be talking a bit more than in the show, but that's intentional. I'm making him talk because it's basically his problems, but just for the one chapter.

Iluvbeyblade: Kai torture, check. Ray and Max torture, coming up in future chapters. Tyson torture? Who would do that? There isn't going to be much, if any, Tyson torture. He suffers enough as the comic relief.

BloOdY-JoKeR: Glad you like it and thanks for the review!

Phoenix from the flames 1978: Well, I'm glad someone didn't think it was blunt. Sometimes I'm too hard on myself.

RTC: Just a warning: This was originally supposed to be two chapters, but I didn't think anyone would want to read an entire chapter on training, so I put the two together. The first bit's training and then comes the beloved Kai torture.

Kai: When are you going to leave me alone?

RTC: Never! Now do the disclaimer.

Kai: Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade. I think she's mentioned that 7 times already, so don't sue her.

-----

Training in Moscow

"We are now about to land in Moscow. Please fasten your seatbelts and put your seats in an upright position. Thank you for flying with Russian Airs," blared the speaker.

It was another few weeks later and the G-Revolutions had finally left China for Russia.

"I'm gonna hurl!" yelled Daichi, who despite the fact that he had flown several times before, was still getting airsick.

The rest of the team ignored him and when they plane landed, they dragged their stuff off the plane and took a taxi to Kai and Kari's childhood home. Kai opened the door and they went in and dumped their stuff on the floor.

"What do we do now?" asked Daichi.

"I think we should unpack," Kai said.

"Awe, Kai!" whined Kari, "I thought we could-"

"Go skating?" asked Kai with a smirk, "Okay, but let's at least turn on the heat and move the bags out of the front hall first."

"Skating?" Ray repeated uncertainty.

"What's wrong? You still not feeling well?" Max inquired.

"No, I'm fine! Um, it's just that I've never skated before and I don't have skates," he replied. (The others had brought along their skates as well as some other sporting equipment.)

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Daichi.

"I grew up in a tropical climate, so obviously the weather wasn't cold enough to freeze water!" Ray snapped. In the end, Kai found an extra pair of skates for Ray and they all went to the local skating rink.

"Okay! For your first training drill, we're playing Follow the Leader. All you have to do is follow me," said Kari. This turned out to be easier said than done, as Kari was an excellent skater and soon the only person keeping up was Kai.

"Whoa, she's good," commented Kenny as Kari twirled and flew through the air.

"She looks thrilled,' added Hilary.

"Kari, I don't think there's much point in continuing," said Kai and Kari stopped skating. "Next task is to skate 30 laps around the rink."

"Thirty!" exclaimed Ray, who was struggling to move. At least he's wasn't falling flat on his face all the time thought Kai. Well there's only one thing to do now.

He skated over and grabbed one of Ray's wrists, just as Kari grabbed the other.

"What are you doing?" asked an alarmed Ray.

"Let's go," shouted Kari, ignoring him and she and Kai started skating at top speed, pulling ray along with them.

By the time everyone had finished their laps, there was just enough time to buy some groceries for dinner.

"I hate shopping," whined Tyson.

"But it's for food. One would think that'd make you happy," remarked Kari.

"If we didn't have food, we'd starve," Max added.

"Doesn't mean I enjoy the experience. There's too much food that I can't eat," Tyson said and everyone sweat dropped. They got home and it started to snow. In the morning, it was still snowing hard.

"What's wrong?" asked Hilary, who had woken to find Kari staring out the window.

"It's snowing too hard to train. According to the radio, there's a major storm coming. Kai's gonna be so irritated," she said.

"Got that right! Kai gets mad if we miss training for even an hour. Speaking of him, where is he?" Hilary replied. Kari shrugged. "Well let's go find him!"

Kai's POV

I know something's wrong. I can sense it. I'd better check up on everyone. I think I'll "accidentally" wake Tyson up. Maybe that'll make me feel better.

"Hey Kai!" Hilary called. She and my sister are up.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked. I gave her a look to indicate that Hilary shouldn't know.

"Nothing."

"Um, how 'bout breakfast?" asked Hilary, oblivious to the trouble.

Kari's POV- After dinner that night

Kai's acting weird. I've learned to trust his instincts and right now he seems to be expecting something bad. If it makes my big brother nervous, it can't be good.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Kari?" Instinct took over and I whirled around and struck. My hand connected with Max's head.

"Are you okay? You're so jumpy," he asked me, rubbing his head.

He's asking me if I'm okay after I just hit him? Kai's right, his friends don't understand reality.

"Me? I'm fine. Um, what about you" I asked.

"Fine, fine. I-"

"What was that? I just heard something smash!" I was running towards the sound and I found the others already there.

"There's something in the basement. I think it was a window that just got smashed," Kai said, opening the door. The basement was pitch black and a window was broken.

"Who's there?" Kai demanded and three cloaked figures stepped out of the darkness. "What do you want?"

"Ah, young Kai. We want to fight, of course," one of them replied. Kai had launched his blade before I knew what was happening. The cloaked figures launched multiple blades and soon an all out war had started. I thought I was ready for anything. I was wrong. I was so intent on the battle, that I didn't realize someone was behind me. My one big mistake. Metal glinted and I felt the knife at my throat.

"Don't move or you'll be joining you dear parents very soon," a figure said.

"Kari? No! You let go of her right now!" Kai ordered, tackling the cloaked figure. One second I was a prisoner, the next my captor was down but so was Kai.

"Kai! Get up," I realized I was screaming and shaking him. The cloaked figure rose. I saw blood on his knife and it was only then did I realize Kai was bleeding.

"You'll be joining you parents, Kari."

"No, no she won't," Kai was struggling to his feet despite the stab wound in his abdomen.

"You're not going to harm anyone," I told him and received a blow to the head that sent me flying. He grabbed Kai and fled through the broken window with his allies following him. Then blackness as I passed out.

"No! Get back here!" I cried as I awoke but it was too late. They had escaped without a trace. The next thing I remember was someone calming me and telling me that Kai would escape. I noticed they didn't say he'd get out alive.

Max's POV

Kai's gone. In all the chaos and insanity no one had been able to save him. We can't do anything. I hate this feeling of powerlessness. Now all we can do is calm Kari down- she's been crying and thinking it's all her fault- and wait for Kai to return.

-----

RTC: So, there's everyone's favourite thing to read, Kai torture. I must admit, I really enjoyed writing it.

Kai: Okay! We all get it! You like to make me suffer! Moving on!

RTC: Well, you all know what to do. Three reviews and I'll update. So hit that button at the bottom of the screen and you'll make me very happy. RTC, signing off!


	9. Kai's Back

RTC: Hi! I've got so many questions to ask! But first I'll answer yours:

Karina: Thanks, I'll try to update more frequently.

BlackChaosMelvin: Well, I won't kill Kai. You're putting it on your faves list? I'm touched.

Iluvbeyblade: Everyone loves torturing Kai! I'm glad you understand about that pre written chapters have run out so things may get slower.

Phoenix from the flames 1978: That was an evil cliffie, wasn't it? I love writing those things! I like the cute stuff in CH, so keep it up!

bladebreakers: Yeah, Daichi gets airsick. I know Kai would have argued with anyone else, but he does have a bit of a soft spot for his sister, but don't worry, I'll make sure he's really cold to everyone in the next chapter. I guess the dinner thing was a bit confusing, here's the explanation: they arrive in Moscow, go skating, buy food and go to bed and then the next day is when Kari's tense, hits Max and Kai gets kidnapped. Sorry, I shouldn't have used dinner as a reference point twice. I'm not very good at describing scenes, but I'll work on it!

jellybean-kitty: Thanks! I've been a bit too tired and I thought I might have irrated or scared you.

Flash Phoenix: Where to begin? The plot was going a bit slowly in the first few chapters and I'm trying to pick up the pace. There will be an explanation about Kari's whereabouts soon, maybe in the next chapter. Kai's parents are dead in this fic, they died in a car crash. Since this was in a review for chapter 4, I'm assuming that's the chapter you're talking about; no it wasn't Kari's POV, it was Ray's. You don't get Kari's POV 'till chapter 8. Lizzie and Lynn won't be too important in the plot, so don't worry. I took advantage of the fact that Ray hasn't had any family mentioned, so I made them up. I know Lizzie's a weird name to give Ray's sis, but his whole name is Raymond, and anyway, I thought up the plot 3 years ago, when I was younger and I didn't have the heart to change the name. (Obvious I changed some things to make it fit after G-Rev.) I'll try not to change POVs as much, but I'm not going to write in just 3rd person all the time. Chapter 6 is about Ray, how am I focusing too much on the OCs? Kari is probably the only OC who plays a significant role, but this fic is Kai centric. Thanks for taking the time to review all those chapters. Did you read until the end? Did you like the chapters?

RTC: Did you guys like the last chapter? Do you find the POV switching to be confusing/ irritating? What should I name my other fic? (it's about Kai's dad's past and the beginnings of the abbey) Do you dislike OCs? I'm putting the POV changing in bold so there won't be so much confusion, if there's no indication at the beginning of the chapter, then its third person POV or I've screwed up. Italics are for flashbacks, okay?

Tyson: Shut up! You're boring them! Get on with the fic already!

RTC: Fine; disclaimer please!

Tyson: Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade!

-----

Kai's Back!

**Kari's POV**- 2 days after Kai was kidnapped

My fault. This whole thing was my fault. I should have gone back to Toronto as soon as

Kai had recovered. If only he hadn't insisted I stay in Japan.

_Flashback (Kai's still in the hospital.)_

"Kai, I need to go back," I told him.

"Why? You could stay here," Kai replied.

"I don't know your friends. I'll be a drag during training. I don't belong," I said.

"Kari, they'll accept you. Besides, I want you to stay. Do you like Toronto better?" Kai couldn't stay on one topic.

"There's nothing for me at home, but still...," I persisted. He looked so tired and lonely.

"Then you're staying here and that's final," he convinced me. I stayed.

_End flashback_

I listened, I stayed. I got him hurt. I came to save his life, but I put him in danger. Tears welled in my eyes and I found myself crying hard; not for the first time today.

"Kari? It'll be okay. Kai's tough. He'll fight back." It was Hilary.

"If he gets out, what'll happen to him? He's hurt badly and there's a blizzard raging out there. He could kill himself," I sobbed, "And it was my entire fault. If I'd been paying attention, none of this would have happened." Hilary gave me a hug.

"It'll be okay."

Late that night- **general POV**

Bang bang bang. There's a thumping at the door. Bang bang. Crash!

The G-Revs were all gathered upstairs and they all came running down the stairs. The front door was ajar, there was snow piling up in the hall and it was freezing.

"G-Revs, I want you to come out here. I've got an opponent waiting for you," Boris' voice came through a speaker.

"Should we go?" asked Max.

"They've probably got Kai! Of course we're going!" Kari shouted, grabbing her coat and running out the door.

It was Kai, but he didn't look himself. Kai was covered in metal armour and he was wearing a helmet with clear plastic over his eyes. (Like a motorbike helmet) Kai had an automatic launcher on his arm and he launched some beyblades.

"Boris, didn't you learn the last time? We can beat you!" yelled Tyson. The three cloaked bladers appeared beside Kai.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Kari asked, "Don't do this!"

"You fool, he can't hear you! Can't you tell when your own brother is being controlled?" a cloaked blader shouted. Then he launched a blade right at Kari.

Wham! Tyson had launched his blade and managed to protect Kari. Soon blades were flying everywhere. Kai's mechanical armour prevented him from helping his friends. He was being forced to fight them. Boris had a specific mission in mind for Kai: fight and kill his sister.

Kari was drawn away from the G-Revs by Kai. It was exactly as Boris planed; Kari was alone, without protection.

"Kai! I know you're in there! Fight him!" she yelled.

"What part of he can't hear you don't you understand?" yelled Boris and Kai launched a black beyblade.

"Black Dranzer!" Kai called and the bitbeast appeared.

**Kari's POV (again)**

I can't fight him; it's too hard. But someone's got to save him. Kai wouldn't want me to let this get to me.

"Let it rip! Go Dranzelia!" I cried. Three more blades appeared and attacked her. I looked around frantically for help.

"Look all you want; they can't help you," Boris said. He was right; the others were trapped by the cloaked bladers. I put my hand in my pocket and that's when I felt it. Dranzer. It was left on the basement floor and I'd kept it. I launched it.

"Go Dranzer!" Boris doesn't know that I can control Dranzer, so he didn't think about this when he was planning.

"Double blazing inferno!" I commanded and both blades melted the three ordinary blades and smashed in to Black Dranzer.

"You think that'll stop the most powerful blade on earth!" shrieked Boris in fury.

"Yeah, I do," I replied calmly before hitting Black Dranzer from either side, causing it to break in half.

"So you beat it. Kai's still in my control," Boris said.

"Really, now? I guess I'm going to have to fix that," I told him. This would be risky but Kai would rather die than be controlled. "Go Dranzelia!" She hit Kai's chest and sparks flew. Kai got electrocuted. I hoped he'd be okay but he collapsed.

"Don't- or I'll- No- control," came Boris' voice through the broken speaker. I quickly withdrew the blades and approached Kai. He felt so cold.

"Kai!" I'm screaming and shaking him. Could I have been wrong? Could he have not survived the blast?

-----

RTC: Sorry that was so short! I was writing in class. (Don't tell!) I probably shouldn't have posted this; I've got so much homework and way too many tests this week, but I cut my study time in half. So please review. I update mostly for you guys. Remember, three reviews before I update!

Kai: She's complaining its short and yet she still found time to try and kill me. Again. If you don't review, she might kill me and we wouldn't want that, would we?


	10. Another Reunion

RTC: Hi, guys! I'm updating pretty quickly, even though I didn't get that many reviews. I'm not complaining, because I got my three required reviews and two extras:

Iluvbeyblade: Well, Kai won't be killed (you guys would probably kill me if I did that), but he's going to have some problems. Being late sucks!

jellybean-kitty: I hate reading them, too. (But I love writing them. I'm such a hypocrite!) However, I won't do quite so many, if it bugs you. This chapter doesn't have a cliffie.

bladebreakers: I'll try and work on it. I appreciate your advice, so thanks.

Phoenix from the flames 1978: I think Kai's being controlled threw everyone for a loop, even me! It was kind of hard to write that scene, since I'm not that good at battles. I'm glad I'm not predictable, because someone told me that they thought they knew what I

was going to do in the last chapter.

BloOdY-JoKeR: No problem and thanks for your review!

RTC: Okay, this chapter is longer than the last. In fact, it's probably the longest yet- 8 pages written! Now where is everyone? I need someone to do the disclaimer. (Finds note) 'Gone fishing, be back soon.' Are they serious? Isn't anyone around to do the disclaimer? (Spots Kai) Why aren't you with the others?

Kai: Go fishing? (Glares)

RTC: I see your point. Since you're the only one around, you'll have to do the disclaimer!

Kai: It's things like this that make me wish I'd gone fishing. Anyway, Ray-Tiger-Cat still does not own Beyblade.

-----

Another Reunion

"Let's get him inside," Ray said, "If we don't hurry, he could get frostbite." They managed to get the armor off of Kai- he was too heavy to carry with it on- and carry Kai inside.

"Grab the armor, too. I want to see how it works so we can prevent this from happening again," Kenny called. He grabbed some of it and dragged it inside.

Meanwhile, the others had gotten Kai on to the couch and found a first aid kit.

"We have to clean up the stab wound, obviously. And I think he's broken his arm," Kari said, looking scared at the sight of her brother.

"He might have broken his ribs, too," Max said, pointing to a few ribs that were bent.

**Kai's POV**

Numbness. I couldn't feel anything. I suppose it should've hurt, but I couldn't feel it. I could hear people talking.

"... Stab wound... bandages..."

"... Splint..."

That doesn't sound like the abbey workers. I risk opening my eyes and see my teammates hovering over me. And I realized what I'd done.

"Kai!" Max was the first to realize I was awake.

"Hold still; we haven't finished bandaging the wound," said Kari.

"No. Please just leave me alone," I said and saw the hurt and confusion in their eyes. I've caused too many problems already. "I need to leave." I try to sit up, but Kari holds me down firmly.

"Guy, we don't all need to be here right now," she says. The others get her message.

"I'll go clean up the front hall," Hilary says and drags Daichi and Max with her.

"But I don't want to clean," whines Daichi, but is silenced by Hilary's glare.

"I'll look at the armor," Kenny said and he leaves too.

"We'll get more bandages," Ray said, even though there were already three rolls lying around. Those were some of the most pathetic excuses I'd ever heard. I'm alone with Kari now, who's looking ready to argue with me.

"Now, Kai," she says in a tone that says don't- mess- with- me, "You're hurt pretty badly and there is a blizzard out there. You are not going anywhere."

"Kari, don't you think I've caused everyone too much grief as it is? This is my problem, not your, not theirs," I argue. Kari sighs and hugs me awkwardly, since I'm lying down and I try to squirm out of her grasp.

"You're burning up," she said and put her hand on my forehead to be sure. "You're probably not thinking clearly, what with the fever and the drugs they pumped into you." I hadn't told her about the drugs; sometimes she knows me too well.

She reaches into the first aid kit, finds a thermometer and sticks it into my mouth when I try to protest.

"One- oh- three point two," she says worriedly. Kenny walks into the room followed by Tyson and Ray.

"I just thought maybe we should contact Judy. Since we're going to New York next, maybe she can fly us out sooner," Kenny said. He booted up Dizzi and goes on-line.

"Judy says she can't get anyone to fly in this weather, but she'll have someone close by to get us as soon as the weather clears a bit," he said, "Oh and she says not to give Kai painkillers or anything because it might react with any drugs Biovolt may have used." Great, another mind reader. By this time, Kari has bandaged up the stab wound and taped my ribs. I felt too tired to fight anymore.

"How do you splint a broken bone?" Kari asked, "I don't think I'd do it right."

"Want me to do it?" Ray asked. Kari nodded and I got some strange looks; probably to see if I'd throw a tantrum or something. "Okay, we need some sticks or something straight, some gauze and bandages."

"There are some sticks in the basement," Kari said and Tyson fetched them, "And we've got the other stuff."

"This will probably hurt, Kai, but it's the only way," Ray told me, as if I were a child, "Kari, grab Kai's other hand. Kai, squeeze her hand, if it hurts." He took my left arm (the broken one, obviously) and pushed on the bone. It made me want to scream and I squeezed my sister's hand, hard. Ray then wrapped my arm in gauze, placed the sticks around it and then bound it with the bandages tightly.

"Kai, are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Hn."

"Okay then," she said, not believing me, "Let's get you upstairs to bed." The process of getting me up the stairs was draining and painful. They practically had to carry me. Those drugs must have been used to drain all my energy. After I was in bed, Kari came with washcloths and sat next to me. She cleaned off the dried blood and put the other on my forehead.

"You don't have to treat me like an invalid," I said.

"I didn't know you were still awake and I'm just worried about you," she looks hurt, "I can't help but remember the last time we were separated."

_Flashback-_ **Normal POV**

"Kai! What are you doing?" Kari screams. They're in the abbey and Kai was sneaking out of their room.

"Kari, you're supposed to be asleep; now shh!" he said, leaving the room.

"You're going after it, aren't you? You'll be killed if you're caught," Kari says, following him.

"Yes and if I get caught, you'll be in trouble, too, so go back to bed."

"No way."

Kai relented, "Fine."

They sneaked down to where it was being kept. The most powerful blade on the earth. Kai uses it and destroys half the abbey. (AN: You guys know what happens. I don't need to explain, do I?)

"Kari, go! Quick, through the ventilation shaft. Pretend you don't know what's going on or you'll get hurt," Kai screams.

"I don't want to," Kari sobs.

"Go!" Kari does as she's told, thinking Kai's right behind her.

"Kai?"

In Boris' office, one thing that's not destroyed, Boris is talking to his boss, Voltaire.

"Your grandson unleashed Black Dranzer! A mere five year old!" Boris was ranting.

"Yes, he does possess extraordinary power, but I want him punished severely for touching that blade!" Voltaire ordered, "Punish him until he breaks!"

He already looked broken, lying on the floor of the office, covered in blood from the collapsing building.

Meanwhile, Voltaire removed Kari from the abbey and put her in his mansion.

"Insolent child! Why don't you tell me how he can stand it?" Voltaire was yelling at Kari. "He's been through all form of torture and not shed a single tear! Go to your room, you little brat!"

Voltaire locked Kari in and brought Kai to his room, which was next to his sister's.

Kai was a mess. If there was a part of him that wasn't bloody or bruised, it couldn't be seen. He was lying on the floor in a heap. Kari quickly picked the locks (Voltaire had locked Kai up too.) and got into Kai's room. She was horrified to see him like that but she managed to get the bandages from the bathroom and tend to his wounds. It took half the night to do that and carry Kai to his bed. Kari was exhausted and fell asleep sitting on the floor, her head resting on Kai's bed.

Kai awoke at the crack of dawn to find Kari sleeping that way.

"Kari."

"Mmm, yeah. Oh, Kai, you're awake! You scared me last night!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I couldn't protect you," he replied. Kari starts to say something, but they both hear someone coming up the stairs. "Quick! Sneak back to your room!" Kai orders. Kari just barely makes it back.

"Insolent brats! Pack your things! We're leaving!" Voltaire shouts and Kari scrambles to pack. Kai, meanwhile, can hardly move and Voltaire comes in, sees the bandages (which he suspect Kai didn't do himself) and hits Kai for being so slow. When Voltaire leaves, Kari runs in and packs for Kai, lugs all their stuff out the rooms and helps Kai down the stairs. Voltaire appeared, along with Boris and they each grabbed a child.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Kai demands, trying to squirm out of Voltaire clutches. Boris puts Kari in one car and Voltaire sticks Kai in another.

"No!" Kari screamed and that was the last time she saw or heard from her brother until the G-Revs contacted her.

_End extremely long flashback_

Kai and Kari have both fallen asleep, Kai's on the bed, Kari's on the floor with her head on the bed, just the way they were sleeping ten years ago an that fateful day. Hilary, Ray, Max and Tyson stick their heads in the door.

"Awe, that's so cute," Hilary whispers.

"Yeah, you think we should get a picture to blackmail Kai with later?" Tyson asks.

"Tyson!"

"What? We could use it next time Kai's training us too hard," he replies and the others sweat drop.

-----

RTC: I'm sorry about the long flashback, but I really wanted to write it. I hope you don't mind that this chapter also had a lot of Kari in it. I know some people can't stand OCs. I want to know if you guys picked up on the hints I've been dropping about their secrets. Also, do OCs bother you? I won't make a lot or make them the focus of the fic, but they will be there. One more question; does romance bug you? I won't put in a lot, (they won't do anything beyond kissing and there won't even be a lot of that) but I want to pair them up. I hope OC pairings won't scare people off. I promise she won't be so important in the next few chapters. Please review. You know the drill; three reviews and I'll update.


	11. New York, New York

RTC: Writer's block is evil! I've had the worst case for the past week! I always update at least once a week and this stupid problem prevented that! Now that I'm done ranting, on to the review responses:

BloOdY-JoKeR: Well, I'm sorry but you were out voted so there will be some romance. But don't worry; all that will happen is the occasional kiss. It won't be too much; it you don't look too closely, you'd think it was friendship.

bladebreakers: Sorry about the long waits, but I've the worst case of writer's block and I've run out of prewritten chapters! (Writer's block is just pure evil!)

Phoenix from the flames 1978: Well, you know what they say; great minds think alike! I feel guilty about you having to rewrite the chapter, though. Which ideas were you going to use? I love the brother/sister emotional thing too but I don't think I'll be doing a flashback that long again. There will be some light romance; a hug or kiss here and there etc. I also feel guilty for not giving such long reviews now!

Iluvbeyblade: I'm writing Kari out and by the next chappie, she'll be back to a minor character role (I hope!). You're not thick! I've been dropping very subtle hints (only one or two sentences per chapter); you'd have to analyze the fic to find them. (However, this is not school, so if you don't figure it out, I'll give it to you eventually.) Like I said above, I'll be putting in some light romance and it'll be some of the more common pairings. (Take a guess!)

jellybean-kitty: Yeah, cliffies are fun to write. Here's another chapter without one, though. (Two in a row; this is a miracle. Either that or the writer's block!)

Tyson: We're back! And alive!

RTC: Huh? What are you talking about?

Tyson: Grandpa's driving is the worst! I doubt he has a license!

Kai: Serves you right.

Tyson: You take that back! (They start insulting each other.)

RTC: Um, hello? I need a disclaimer!

Ray: No, Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade. If she did, she'd be writing another 30 seasons, not a fanfic.

-----

New York, New York

Kari woke up at seven o'clock pm and realized Kai's normally pale face looked flushed and red. She touched his forehead and realized his fever had gotten worse. Kari took his temperature.

"One hundred and five point four degrees!" Kari yelped. She runs downstairs to the living room where everyone is gathered.

"Oh, Kari, you're finally awake," Kenney said. (AN: Kai showed uo at midnight the day before and Kari was asleep by one, meaning that she slept 18 hours!)

"What's wrong?" asked Ray, noticing her alarmed look.

"Kai's fever is over one hundred and five degrees!" she said, "I'm betting he got an infection."

"That's not good. Kenny, can we fly out soon? When will the weather clear up?" asked Hilary.

"It should be safe to leave within 24 hours," he replied, "I'm going to tell Judy to send a doctor soon, though." He types a message to Judy. "Good news. She's sending a helicopter and it will be here by ten tomorrow morning."

"That's 15 hours! Kai looks really bad!" Kari said, "We'd better see what we can do." They all climb the stairs and enter Kai's room.

"We'd better check the wounds," Max mumbled.

They get the bandages off and see that Kai's stomach looks bad and blackish.

"There isn't much we can do, is there?" Kari asked sadly, "All we can do is wait."

"You'd better calm down and get some rest or at least eat something," Tyson said, using his head, for once. "We'll start packing our stuff."

That night, Ray spent the night in Kai's room to keep an eye on him and see if he got any worse. Kari had wanted to do the job herself, but the others forced her to settle down and go to sleep. Ray was awoken at one in the morning by something. (He was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor.) Ray saw that Kai was not only awake, but out of bed.

"Kai, what are you doing? You'll hurt yourself!" Ray exclaimed.

"I've had worse, Ray," he said before rushing into the bathroom and puking. Ray came up behind him and saw that he was coughing up blood as well as vomit. Suddenly, Kai swayed and fell. Luckily, Ray caught him.

"You're getting worse, aren't you?" he asked.

"Okay, I admit that I'm not well. Happy now?" Kai responded sarcastically, freeing himself and walking back to bed, leaning on the wall the whole way.

In the morning, Kari walked into Kai's room to find her brother throwing up in the wastebasket again.

"He's been doing that half the night," Ray said, "He's even too tired to get up and puke in the bathroom." Kari sat on the bed.

"Is that blood?" Kari asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, they'd better get the helicopter here soon because I don't think Kai will last too much longer," he replied, "I didn't want to wake you because there's no point in worrying."

"I'm. Fine," Kai said sternly. Kari and Ray exchanged 'yeah, right' looks.

"Well, everything is packed. What else do we have to do?" asked Ray.

"I don't think anyone's awake yet, so you can wake them up," Kari suggested.

"Ugg, I have to get Tyson out of bed? Well, I'd better do that now, since it could take awhile," Ray mumbled. A few minutes later, they heard Tyson's scream.

"Ray, my mouth feels like it's on fire! No more hot chilli peppers!" Tyson screamed, "Why on earth are you carrying hot chilli peppers around anyway!"

"To wake you up, duh!" was the response.

A few hours later, Kai has managed to get dressed and the others are ready to go.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Hilary panicked. Just then, two cars pulled up in the driveway and the drivers came to the door and they're let in.

"Mom!" yelled Max, running to her for a hug.

"Hiya, Maxie," Judy said, returning the hug. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yup."

"Okay, then take your things out to the cars and I'll go check on Kai. Now where's Kari? A pleasure to meet you, though I wish it weren't under these circumstances. Where's Kai?" Judy asked and Kari took her upstairs. "He looks terrible."

"Yeah, I know. Kai wake up," Kari says as she shakes him gently. Kai wakes up. "Time to go."

Kai put on his coat and managed to get down the stairs by leaning on the wall and Kari. Soon, everyone was aboard the helicopter.

On the helicopter, the medic put Kai on to a stretcher and when they landed in New York, the medic pushed the stretcher into an ambulance and drove Kai to the hospital. Judy followed it, dropped everyone off and left to put their stuff at the BBA headquarters, where they would be staying.

"I hate hospitals, especially waiting rooms," Ray mumbled.

"Yeah, we've been spending way too much time in hospitals lately," Tyson agreed.

About an hour later, a nurse came to talk to the G-Revs.

"Don't worry, he's okay," she said with a smile, seeing their worried expressions. "He has five broken ribs, a broken arm and we had to put in several stitches on the stab wound and treat the infection. He also had multiple cuts and bruises. He's been sedated and his fever is dropping. Luckily, there wasn't any internal bleeding. It'll probably take a few months for the injuries to heal completely and he shouldn't be doing anything that's too straining, as it could do a lot of damage. However he doesn't seem to want to rest."

"Guess that means no training. Who's going to be the poor person to break it to him?" Tyson asked and everyone stared at Kari.

"Fine."

They went to Kai's room and found him awake and literally tied to the bed. Kai managed to look really tired and really pissed off at the same time.

"What happened?" Max asked, looking at the restraints. He received a death glare from Kai.

"What did you do?" Kari asked exasperatedly and sending Kai a glare of her own.

"Told a nurse to take a hike."

"And?"

"Threw a clipboard at a doctor."

"Anything else?"

"Stuck a needle full of sedative into a nurse's arm."

Kari groaned. "You're hopeless! But I guess that's a sign that you're getting better," she said, softening.

"And I bet you're wondering why they did this," said Hilary, indicating the restraints. "Why did you do those things anyway?"

"I don't appreciate being treated like a child. Besides, you should see these nurses," he replied.

"Well, Kai, you're not supposed to be doing anything strenuous!" Kari said.

"Maybe he still has a fever and that's making him delirious," Hilary suggested, putting her hand on Kai's forehead, "Yup. You're still sick."

"Or maybe it's because he hasn't had any coffee in, like, four days," Tyson said.

"Will you stop talking about me as if I weren't here?" Kai interjected.

"Kai! Time to go bedy-bye!" yelled a really perky nurse, coming into the room. She was carrying a needle and promptly stuck it into Kai's right arm. (AN: The left is broken, remember?)

"I see what you mean about the nurses," Ray mumbled as Kai's eyes started to close.

"Night, Kai," they chorused as they left. The G-Revs and Kari went to BBA headquarters and settled for the night, too.

"I guess things will calm down now," said Max brightly.

"I doubt that," Kari murmured, but no one heard her.

-----

RTC: Well, there you go. Sorry about the lack of POV switching, but I had a hard time writing this chapter. Three reviews and I'll post the next chapter, ok?

Kai: Bye. (Looks smug.)

Tyson: I hate it when he wins. (Sulks.)


	12. More Insanity

RTC: Don't kill me, guys! It was the writer's block! (Begs on hands and knees for forgiveness.) I wanted to update sooner but that was impossible because I couldn't write this chapter well. I actually had to rewrite it; the first attempt stank! Here are the review responses:

Iluvbeyblade: Yeah, I meant for Kai's temperature to be that high; that's basically why they needed to fly out of Moscow so urgently. I needed a good reason to have them fly out but it had to be something a person could live with for a few hours. (I wanted to do a bleeding episode, but Kai would probably be dead by the time help came.) Like Kai, I'm addicted to coffee (mmm, coffee), so that's where that came from. I'm still suffering form writer's block, but I'm trying to get back to updating once a week.

Phoenix from the flames 1978: Wow, thanks. I'm at a lose for words, I'm so touched. (Gets teary eyed just reading your review.)

BloOdY-JoKeR: Don't worry, the romance will be minimal.

jellybean-kitty: Sorry about the updating speed lately. I'm going to try to update sooner and I'm posting another fic which you can read in between this one, if you like.

RTC: (Sees everyone grouped together.) What's going on?

Ray: Well, you know how Kai and Tyson were fighting?

RTC: Yeah, what's your point?

Ray: Um, Tyson decided to replace the coffee with a chemical that would make Kai squeak when he talked. Only, he messed up and replaced it with something that'll turn Kai into a chibi.

RTC: Kai's a chibi!

Kai: (Jumps on Ray.) Gimme a piggyback ride!

RTC: Oh, boy. Someone do the disclaimer while I try to find a solution. BTW, this chapter has a lot of POV switching, so watch out for the bold print to tell you who's POV it is.

Max: Ray-Tiger-Cat wishes she owned Beyblade but still doesn't.

-----

More Insanity

**Max's POV **

Early the next morning, we went to see Kai. He was still tied to the bed, but he looked tired instead of mad.

"What are you doing here?" was Kai's greeting.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, why aren't you guys training?" he said with a stern look.

"You've been really sick and you had us really worried the past few days. Of course we want to keep an eye on you," Kari said.

"Don't you get it? Biovolt would do anything to get rid of us. You must train; not just your blading skills, but your strength, endurance and mental abilities too," Kai informed us.

"Well, Tyson's got the mental part down. He belongs in an institution," Daichi said, lightning the mood considerably. Tyson and Daichi started another stupid argument which we're all ignoring.

"So, do you want us to leave?" Ray asked.

"Yes, but do some training, okay?"

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone?" Hillary asked. "Won't you be lonely?" Kai just gave her this look.

"Do you want anything before we leave?" I asked.

"Take these stupid restraints off!"

"Sorry, no can do," Tyson said, now that he was done with his stupid fight. "Bye, Dude."

"Hey, can I lead the training?" I asked when we were outside.

"I guess," Ray said, "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's go to Central Park! There's always something to do there!" I replied. As soon as we got there, I gave the first order. "2 laps 'round the park!"

"But Max, this park is huge!" Daichi whined.

"Want to make it three?" I asked.

"Who gave him sugar?" Tyson muttered.

Several hours and a lot of training later, we went back to the hospital.

"Kai, you're up!" Kari squealed, "Do the doctors know?" she added suspiciously. Kai was sitting up and looked much better.

"Yeah, they know," he replied.

"Guess you're happy to be free," Daichi remarked.

"Kai can be happy? I didn't think he could crack a smile," Dizzi retorted, as Kenny had turned on his laptop.

"Free? I'm still stuck here!" Kai responded, choosing to ignore Dizzi.

"Well thanks to you, we've spent the whole day being trained by a sugar high Max," Tyson complained.

"Hn."

"Would it kill you to answer properly? And while we're 'talking', I might as well say this; why don't you tell us what we're up against? What happened when you were MIA? You're really starting to piss me off, Kai! How are we supposed to trust you!" Tyson yelled and stormed off. A look of anger crossed Kai's face.

"Well, at least I'm not a total lazy idiot who can't do anything right!"

"Kai, don't get worked up," Kari cautioned.

"He didn't mean that. You know Tyson. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon after training and thins will be fine," Ray said, dragging us out the door.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Kai and Tyson are both under pressure and they're too stubborn to apologize. They just need time to cool off," he replied.

**Ray's POV**

The fight was on everyone's minds. We're all wondering why Kai isn't telling us things. Unfortunately, Tyson has put several unanswerable questions into our heads. Who even knew Tyson could use his brain to think them up. Max decided that we shouldn't visit Kai in the morning; we all needed time to cool off. We were in the park, eating lunch, when the three bladers from Moscow dropped out of the trees.

"What do you want?" Tyson demanded.

"You really should know that by now. We want your heads on sticks and to capture your bitbeasts," one of them replied. "We've already got Kai."

"Now it's your turns!" another said, spraying gas that knocked up out.

When I woke up, I found myself in a forest. I was definitely not in New York anymore.

"Guys! Is anyone there? Can you hear me?" I shouted. I was utterly alone.

**Tyson's POV**

Trees and more trees. I'm in a forest somewhere, but I can hear running water. Probably a river. Wait, what's that? I hear another sound. It's so familiar. It's a beybattle! That probably means that one of my friends is nearby and I start running towards the sound.

**Kari's POV**

How the heck did I wind up in this mess! I woke up and the first thing I saw was a blader with a blade, on its launcher, aimed directly ay me. Luckily, I was fast enough to avoid the blade when he launched it.

"Go Dranzelia!" I commanded as I launched my blade. The two blades smashed into each other and sparks flew. The guy threw himself at me and knocked me to the ground. I tried to shove him off, but he was much heavier than me. Just then, I heard a rustle in the bushes. At first I thought it was his allies, but then I realized they wouldn't take the liberty of sneaking around when I was down. Tyson burst though the bushes and tackled the guy. I guess he wasn't prepared to take on two people, so he ran off.

"Need a hand?" Tyson asked, offering me a hand up. I took it.

"Have you seen the others?" I asked him.

"Nope. Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied and Tyson gaped at me. "What are you staring at?" I glared.

"Sometimes you remind me so much of Kai but then you'll do something he never would," Tyson said.

"We're twins, not clones," I shot. It annoys me that people automatically assume I'm just like Kai. I love my brother, but it gets annoying.

"Sorry," Tyson said tentatively," Can I ask a question? Why do you and Kai hate me so much?"

"We don't. It's just that you usually say the wrong thing," I replied, "Come on, we should look for the others. Just then we heard a scream.

"I think that was Hilary! We'd better hurry!" Tyson yelled, clearly worried about his crush. (Well, he won't admit it, but we all know it's true!)

**Hilary's POV**

Don't look down, don't look down, don't look DOWN!

I've just done the stupidest thing of my life and now I've hurt my ankle and I'm sitting on a ledge halfway up a cliff! I'm stuck!

-----

RTC: Well, I hope you liked the chapter, since it took me forever to do. I need you help with one thing; I need a guy's name that starts with Dy. (It rhymes with buy.) I'm going to stop saying three reviews before I update because my friend, Flash Phoenix, said it sounded desperate and basically stupid. However, if I don't get three reviews I'll probably be too hurt to update anyway, so keep reviewing, please. I'm posting another fic- Blast from The Past and it's about the Kai's dad life (mostly his childhood). You could consider it a prequel to this fic because a lot of things in that plot will affect some things in this plot.

Kari: I don't believe she's doing this. Two fics for torturing me and my family? I don't have enough power as her muse, do I?

Kai: Will you give me a ride? I want a lolly, please!

RTC: Guess I'd better go fix this, bye!


	13. Alone And Afraid

RTC: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-

Kai: (Jumps on her and clamps hand over mouth.) Shut up! They get it! Now get on with it.

RTC: You know, I think I liked you better before you were chibified, though you are really cute... Anyway, this has been the longest wait between chapters and I'm really sorry about it. I barley made the two week deadline! Please don't be mad at me! (Begs on hands and knees.) I'm going to warn you: this chapter and the next one both have a lot of POV switching. Flash Phoenix, if/when you read this, don't freak out on me for it, okay? Here are your review responses- I hope you remember what you said in your reviews:

Phoenix from the flames 1978: Thank you. You'll find out what happened to most people in the chap, so keep reading. I'm recovering from writer's block- finally! Having friends and reviewers like you really make writing a lot easier!

Sakura-Moonlight: Don't worry, I'll definitely finish this fic! Okay, I'll take it a bit easier on Kai. Besides, I can't have him in the hospital all the time, could I?

Iluvbeyblade: Yup, Kai's better, but he not at 100 yet. I'm glad I can still write some decent one-liners, because I don't want this fic to be totally depressing. BTW, I read some of your fics, but only reviewed one under the name 'RTC'. I hope you figured that was me; I couldn't sign in and I figured you couldn't know that many 'RTCs'. I also read Dyler (loved the chapter on inanimate objects; it totally cracked me up!) and Writing Therapy. Sorry I haven't reviewed them; I don't have much time lately.

khrushchev: Um, well, that's quite a random question. I hadn't made plans for the minor characters from the show yet. If you want Robert, I could probably put him in at some point, but it could take a while for me to come up with a plot line.

jellybean-kitty: (blushes really red) Sorry about the wait. I know this has been the longest one yet. I'm trying to get my act together, though. Thank you for reviewing, it really helps.

Kai Angel: Wow, a lot of people want updates. Sorry. I've had a really busy week and couldn't update. I've got part of the next chapter written, so it probably won't take as long next time.

BloOdY-JoKeR: Thank you so much for your review!

Kai: (Pulls Ray's hair and attempts to climb on to Ray's head.) Pick me up!

Ray: Haven't you got him fixed yet?

Kai: I'm not broken!

Tyson: Well... Why is he still like that?

Max: 'Cause RTC didn't have time to look for a solution! (All glare at RTC.)

RTC: (Scared.) Sorry. I kind of forgot, too.

Hilary: You're hopeless.

RTC: I control you, so you better be nice to me! So, here's lucky number thirteen. Now can someone do the disclaimer?

Kari: Ray-Tiger-Cat still wishes she owned Beyblade. Fortunately for the rest of the world she doesn't.

-----

Alone And Afraid

Ray's POV 

I could have sworn I just heard Hilary's scream. It's a good thing I have sharp hearing, because I needed it to find Hilary. Pretty soon, I found a river and started walking towards the source. Hilary probably fell in and screamed and the sound came from that direction. I ran and found myself in front of a waterfall.

"Hilary?"

"Up here, Ray," she shouts. I look up and see that she's sitting on a ledge several metres up.

"How did you end up there!" I asked.

"I was running and I stopped right at the edge of this cliff. The ground shook and the part I was standing on crumbled. I should have been paying attention. So now I'm stuck because I think I've sprained my ankle!" Hilary wailed.

"Okay. Hold on," I replied.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, but she quickly figured it out. "Ray, that's not safe!" I was scaling the cliff and quickly reached Hilary. It's a good thing I learned to rock climb!

"Hilary, get on my shoulders. It's perfectly safe; I won't drop you," I added, noticing that she was looking panicky. Fifteen minutes later, we were both on solid ground again.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now we just have to find the others and find a way to escape this place," I said.

Max's POV 

This isn't good. My head really hurts and I'm all alone. I don't know where I am and I don't think I can find help. In fact, I don't think I can even move. I think I hear someone coming.

"Help," I tried to yell, but I can't seem to do better than a croak. The person is approaching me. I hope it's one of my friends and not the people who kidnapped us, but I won't know until I see them.

Kai's POV 

This is getting ridiculous. The mere fact that they've kidnapped us and stuck us in the middle of nowhere in an attempt to get out bitbeasts is just so stupid. Great. I'd better find the others. I doubt they would hurt them, but dear old Granddad is losing his mind and becoming unpredictable, so I can't be sure. I wish I hadn't dragged them all into this mess. Better move faster.

"Kai!" I looked up to see... Tala! That can't be right; why would he be here? Maybe they've drugged me again and I'm hallucinating.

"Kai, relax, it's just me," Tala said, "You are so paranoid! Ask me anything. Go on."

"What did Ian nickname you when we were younger and in the abbey?"

"I can't believe you remember that! He called me Fluffy," Tala said, blushing, "Because of how crazy and fluffy my hair was in the morning."

That can only be the real Tala. He wouldn't have told anyone a nickname that embarrassing.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Mr. Dickenson sent me, along with two other people- don't know who- to come and get you," Tala replied. "I had to sneak into this forest without alerting them. Now come on, we must find the others."

Tyson's POV 

"So... How exactly are we going to find everyone?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure, but walking along the river will at least keep us from getting lost. Besides, maybe the others might do the same thing," Kari replied.

"If you say so. We'd better find them soon because-"

"Shh! Don't you hear that?" Kari interrupted.

"No, what?" I asked.

"There! Someone's in that tree!" she said and aimed her blade at the tree. Someone jumped to the ground.

"Who are you?" Kari demanded.

"Hiro?" I said in shock. "What do you want? Trying to help Boris catch us?"

"You know him?" Kari asked.

"Tyson, I'm not with Boris. Mr. Dickenson asked me to come and get you and the others," Hiro said.

"Why should I believe that? For all I know, you're still with BEGA," I shot back.

"Tyson, just trust me. I'm sorry about BEGA. I only did it to give you-"

"A worthy opponent. I've heard. But I still don't trust you and I'm not coming!"

"Um, hello! Someone care to explain?" Kari asked.

"This is my brother, Hiro. He was the one coaching BEGA's team," I informed her.

"I think we should go with him," Kari stated.

"Didn't you hear me? He worked for Boris!"

"Yes, but he is your brother and anyway, if he's still working for Boris, then he'll know where the others are," she whispered back, making sure that Hiro didn't hear the last part.

"Fine, we'll come. But that doesn't mean I trust or forgive you," I told him.

"I guess I have to earn the trust and forgiveness. Well, I suppose I deserve that. Now come on. Mr. D. gave us some jeeps, so let's go there," Hiro said, leading the way. I don't trust him. He's probably leading us into a trap. Kari seems to mistrust him, too, but then, she doesn't trust anyone all that much. I'd better follow her and keep her out of trouble. Kai will kill me if she gets into trouble and currently; we're walking into a lot of trouble.

-----

RTC: Sorry that was so short. Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. The next chapter is partly finished, so it should be up soon. I also posted another fic, which needs updates, so I might be a bit busier. However, this fic is my top priority, so don't worry.

Tyson: Remember to review, or else who knows what she'll do to us. You wouldn't want us to suffer, would you?

RTC: Actually, they seem to like to torture you guys. So much for that. But he does have a point, please review, or you'll make me depressed and sad. Now that's something they don't want because then I won't update! RTC signing off!


	14. An Unexpected Visitor

RTC: I know what you're thinking; she's updating this quickly? Something is up. Well, I'm getting back on track, so I'm trying to update more frequently. Oh, my friend told me that posting review responses here is not a good thing, so I'm going to respond with the reply link. Please leave an email if you're going to review anonymously. So, here are this chapters review responses:

BloOdY-JoKeR: Thank you, I think I'm finally over my writer's block. I know Hiro's appearance surprised people; I don't think anyone expected him to show up. I don't think anyone picked up on the hints I was dropping, like Tyson saying he was worried about Hiro. (Don't worry; the hints were very hard to notice!)

Iluvbeyblade: Well, I am a very random person; I'll do and say the most random things. There are quite a few reasons for the chapter; torturing Max, re-introducing Hiro to the plot, bringing in another OC and hinting at the pairings. I know you'll probably approve of Max- torture, though most of the torture is to set up for something in future chapters. (Hint, hint!) Thank you for understanding about my updating predicament, and not getting angry.

Phoenix from the flames 1978: You're going to spoil me with all those compliments! (I appreciate it!) The writer's block is gone, I think, so... I'm glad you liked the POV switching, because there's an awful lot of it in this chapter too. (However, I will go back to just two or three POVs in the next chapter.)

Sakura-Moonlight: Thank you for understanding. I had written seven chapters before I posted this, but I ran out of prewritten work. Also, I posted a second fic about three weeks ago and I haven't updated that yet. (Sigh.) I'll get it done eventually.

RTC: Guess what! I got Kai un-chibified!

Ray: Really? Thank goodness, he was driving me crazy!

Kai: I heard that!

Ray: Opps. So how'd you fix him?

RTC: Dumped cranberry juice on him.

Max: And how did you come up with that solution?

RTC: Um, well...

Kai: It was an accident. She's just a klutz!

RTC: Shut up and do the disclaimer! (Kai protests.) Hey, remember who un-chibified you!

Kai: Well, we all know Ray-Tiger-Cat still does not own Beyblade, 'cause if she did, I'd have committed suicide by now!

-----

An Unexpected Visitor

**Kenny's POV**

"Who's there?" I called. I just heard someone talking, though I couldn't make out the words. I followed the sound to a clearing. "Maxie! What happened to you?"

Max looked at me and said, "I don't know, but my head really hurts."

"Well, what else is wrong?" I asked.

"Blurry vision, nausea, dizziness and it feels like my head has been cracked in half!"

"I think you've got a concussion, Max. Come on, we can't stay here alone," I said grabbing his arm and helping him up.

"Okay, let's go!" he replied and we both walked out of the clearing, Max leaning on me.

**Tala's POV**

"Kai, are you okay?" I asked. We'd been walking for three hours, night had fallen and Kai didn't look very well.

"Fine, fine."

"Maybe you should take a rest," I advised.

"I can do that after we find the others and get out of here," he replied. Oh well, I hadn't really expected him to listen to that anyway. He had refused to rest and I was beginning to fear that he might faint or something. About an hour later, Kai fell.

"Now will you take a rest?" I asked.

"No, a little pain and dizziness aren't going to stop me," Kai said.

"You're not going to stop 'till you end up dead!" He is my friend, but he can be so stubborn sometimes. I think Tyson's rubbing off on him. Great, exactly what the world needs. I guess we'll keep walking until he keels over or we find everybody and get out of here.

**Hilary's POV**

"How are you doing, Ray? You look really tired and as though you might faint," I remarked.

"It's no big deal." Boys are way too stubborn! Ray had insisted on carrying me because my right ankle swelled up a lot and he refuses to take a break. Honestly, he's getting worse than Tyson. Ray has been acting stubborn and sort of... secretive ever since he got bitten by that snake. Maybe it's just me.

"Okay, that's it. We're going to take a break. It's already dark and we should catch a few Z's," I told him. "Hey, what's wrong? You've been so irritable," I added, glancing at his face.

"Never mind. It's just that I, um, I'm not feeling well, so I'm sorry," Ray said.

"Are you still on medication?"

"Yeah."

"And let me guess, you don't have it here with you," I said.

"You hit the nail on the head."

"No wonder you're so out of it! Take a break. You'll feel better."

"Okay, you sleep and I'll keep watch. We'll switch later." Finally, a small victory. I'd better get some sleep now, though.

**Kai's POV**

I was awoken by Tala shaking my shoulders hard. I'd only agreed to take a rest to shut him up and now he's waking me.

"What!"

"Someone's nearby. I can hear footsteps."

"Let me go!" yelled a voice.

"That's Daichi! We'd better see what's going on," I whispered.

"Do we have to rescue the monkey midget?" Tala complained.

"Yes. You're just sore because he beat you in beybattles," I mumbled.

"Hmpf! I am not!" Tala retorted, but he ran of towards Daichi' cries for help, nevertheless. I limped along behind him. When we caught up to Daichi's captor, we saw that it was an adult who was also wearing a black cloak. Talk about unique fashion sense. He was holding Daichi in a head lock and dragging him along.

"Let him go!" ordered Tala. The cloaked figure walked on, ignoring him. "Fine, you want to be difficult. Two can play at that game," he said and launched his blade. The figure ducked, let go of Daichi and launched his own blade. Daichi quickly ran towards us, climbed a tree and launched Strata Dragoon.

Much smashing and bashing later, Tala's blade was the only one still spinning.

"Yay!" yelled Daichi. "We won! No one can beat us!"

"I don't think so," I said.

"Huh?"

"What Kai means is that those battles are too easy. They must be after something else," Tala said. "You know what?" he continued, "The others might have ended up at the meeting place by now. There are others to gather everyone. So, I think our best bet is to go there and hope everyone is alright." We agreed and headed out.

**Tyson's POV**

We arrived at a clearing where three jeeps were parked. No one else could be seen.

"You guys better eat something," Hiro said, pulling some food out of a jeep.

"I'm not hungry," I stated, earning a stare from Hiro.

"Right and I'm the queen of England. Tyson, you're always hungry." I was spared from having to respond by Daichi jumping out of a tree and landing in front of me.

"Daichi, are any of the others with you?" Kari asked, undoubtedly worried about Kai.

"Yeah, they're coming," he said and at that moment, Tala, followed closely by Kai, ran into the clearing. Kari ran over, hugged Kai and then Tala. When she let go of him, they were both blushing.

"Kari? Kai didn't tell me you were here," Tala said, trying to break the awkward silence and glaring at Kai.

"I thought you knew," Kai replied, smirking. Then he caught sight of me.

"Um, Kai," I began.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kai asked confusedly.

"For getting mad at you. I know you don't always want to tell us things, but I know it's hard..." I trailed off.

"Hn." I guess that's his way of saying apology accepted.

"Well, what now?" Daichi asked.

"Now we wait for Ray, Hilary, Kenny, Max and whoever else Mr. Dickenson sent to find you guys," Hiro directed.

**Ray's POV**

"What's that?" Hilary shrieked, pointing to a person who was moving through the trees very quickly. The person heard her and ran towards us. They looked like they were carrying something heavy and a second figure appeared, trying to keep up with the first.

As the people came closer, I identified them. Kenny, my cousin Mary Anne, with Max on her back.

"Mary Anne, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"It's a long story. Anyway, we have to get to the meeting place. I bet your team mates are already there," she said.

"Um, who are you and how would the others be able to find and gather at this meeting place? And what happened to Max?" Hilary asked.

"My name's Mary Anne. I'm Ray's cousin. The others will have found the place because Mr. D. sent other people to get you out of here. Max here seems to have a concussion and he's having a hard time walking or moving without getting really dizzy. So, any more questions or can we go?" Mary Anne asked.

"Nope. Let's go," Hilary replied while I got her back on to my back.

"Ray, are you sure you can handle that much weight? You don't look well," Mary Anne remarked. I wish she wouldn't worry so much.

"That's exactly what I asked him! He said he doesn't have his medicine and that was all," Hilary exclaimed. Mary Anne gave me this look that said, 'We'll talk later and you'd better have a good explanation for this.'

Pretty soon, we found the trail and it led us to a clearing where the rest of the team, Tala and Hiro were gathered.

"You guys finally made it! Who's she?" Tyson added, seeing my cousin. I waited for her to explain, but she was oddly silent and staring at Hiro.

"She's my cousin, Mary Anne," I replied for her.

"Max, are you okay?" asked Daichi.

"Concussion, that's all," Max said, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Well, let's get out of here!" yelled Tala.

Later, when we were at the airport to take us back to New York, Mary Anne corned me.

"Why don't you have your medicine with you? You know how important that is!" she scolded.

"Relax, I have it. I just told Hilary that so she'd have a reason as to why I was so tired. You understand, don't you? So, want me to pull out cupid's arrow?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, though she was blushing tomato red. "However, I came here for something important. Ray, your mom wants you to come home for a few days. She said she had something urgent to tell you. So, you're taking a second plane when we get to New York to go home."

"What! Don't I get any say in this!"

"I know you're angry, but she sounded frantic. She said it would help you and your team a lot."

"Okay, I'll go, but I still don't like this. I'd better break the news to the team," I said. I wondered what could be so important. I guess I'll just have to find out for myself.

-----

Ray: She just can't stop torturing me!

RTC: That's not fair! I've tortured Kai a lot and I just gave Max a concussion!

Ray: You're still evil!

RTC: So, did anyone get the pairings? Please feel free to guess in your reviews. (You are going to review, aren't you?) I would really like to get 100 reviews by the end of this. (It seems like a lot, but I'm already at 65 and this fic will be about another 10 chapters.) I don't feel like rambling on and on today, so I'll shut up soon. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon too. See ya!


	15. Disasters

RTC: I updated within a week! Aren't you proud of me!

Kai: She's had WAY too much sugar!

RTC: Oh, shut up. Anyway, I sent review responses through emails, so I don't have to go on about them now. This next chapter is in three parts and I'll tell you that they are in chronologic order, even though it may not seem like it at times. I noticed that chapter 13 was missing the bold writing, even though I put it in. I'm sorry for that and I hope nobody got too confused. This chapter does not contain two million different POVs, so don't worry. I think most you will be happy to hear that. Hmm, I don't have much else to say except enjoy and someone do the disclaimer! (Wow, the Author's Notes section seems so short now.)

Daichi: Do you think Ray-Tiger-Cat owns Beyblade? If you guessed no, then you're correct! (If you guessed yes, well, then you've got some problems.)

-----

Disasters

**Hilary's POV**

Well, there have certainly been a lot of unexpected announcements today. First Ray tell us that he's going home for a few days, then Kari announces that she wants to go back to Toronto and pack her things and make arrangements to move to Tokyo and finally Kai and Tala decide to go with her to help with the packing and that Tala would fly home from Toronto. Tala, Ray, Kai and Kari will all head to New York, get their things and be back at the airport within 2 hours to catch their planes. It looks like Mary Anne and Hiro are both going to stick around for a while, though I think Mary Anne will leave just as soon as Ray gets back.

The BBA had arranged for a small private plane again and we boarded it and took off. Like the last time there was a medical personnel, who took care of Max and wrapped up my ankle and gave me crutches. She tried to check on Kai because his wounds were pretty bad, but he insisted that he was fine.

When we landed, we saw Judy in the terminal waiting for us. She freaked out about Max and rushed him to the hospital and the rest of us were driven back to BBA headquarters by Hiro. Ray, Kai and Kari all grabbed their things and along with Tala, they headed back to the airport. So, now I'm stuck with the ever insane Daichi, Kenny, who won't put down his laptop after being separated for so long, Mary Anne, who's still a bit of a mystery to me and the feuding Granger brothers. Well, Tyson's the only one who's fighting and glaring, Hiro's ignoring Tyson's childish behaviour. I don't think I could take it if they were both acting like that.

**Kai's POV**-after they arrive in Toronto

"Hmm, big city isn't it?" asked Tala.

"Yup. That's one thing I'll truly love about it. I'll probably miss it when we return to Tokyo," my sister replied, looking a bit depressed. "Well, don't just stand there! Let's go to my school," she added, trying to perk up. Outside, the sky was barely visible with all those large buildings and the sidewalks were crowded with a lot of people. We eventually arrived at a boarding school. (A/N: Sorry if this is a bad description of Toronto. I just assumed that it would look like that.)

"This is it. Come on," Kari said, "We have to get boxes from the maintenance office."

"I'll do that, you can go on and start organizing," Tala volunteered.

"Okay, it's room 331. That's on the third floor." We climbed 2 flights of stairs and Kari opened the dorm room's door. Inside, there were two giggly girls.

"Look who it is! The Ice Princess who thinks she's all that because she beyblades! Ooh, got yourself a boyfriend?" asked one. Kari looked shocked and then angry. It looked like she was going to tell them off, so I decided to do it for her.

"Firstly, I'm her brother, not her boyfriend. It's none of your business, anyway, so don't ask so many stupid questions. Secondly, ditch the nickname; just because she doesn't socialize with low lives like you, doesn't mean she doesn't have any friends. And thirdly, we won't have to be putting up with you for long because we're leaving soon. For good." The girls and Kari all looked shocked. "And finally, do not insult beyblading. It takes skill, something you don't seem to have a lot of." Kari pulled me along into her room.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did," she said. Her room was tiny but neat, with only a bed, desk, bookcase, chair, dresser and night table in there. There were a few posters on the wall, trophies on top of the bookcase and a small framed family photo on the night table. Overall, it looked sort of empty.

"Hey, here are the boxes," Tala said, announcing his presence. It didn't take long to pack up Kari's belongings as she didn't seem to have a lot of useless junk, like most girls. When we were done, there were 3 suitcases full of clothes, 8 boxes of books, photos, trophies, bedding and other miscellaneous stuff and a backpack that had things of sentimental value because Kari wanted to keep that with her on the plane. Pretty soon we had hauled-or maybe I should say Tala and Kari had hauled because Kari thought I'd hurt myself-all the stuff downstairs and into a waiting cab. Kari looked sad when we left, but she assured me that she'd be okay. We took the cab to the airport and headed back to New York while Tala's heading home to Russia.

**Tyson's POV**

Well, we spent most of the day waiting around in the hospital to go see Max. The doctors were running about a million tests and it was taking a while. Hiro kept trying to talk to me, but I'm still mad at him. Hilary says I'm acting childish, but she doesn't understand what I'm going through. Actually, I don't understand my feeling either. When Hiro disappeared, I worried non-stop and I thought I was over the thing with BEGA, but then when Kai connected Biovolt with his attack, my brain automatically connected that to Boris and Hiro. The doctor finally arrived and told us that we could go see Max, which snapped me back to reality and out of my depressed mood.

"Hiya, Max," I said, trying to sound cheerful again. "How are you feeling?" His head was wrapped with a thick white bandage and he looked sort of pale, other than that, he looked normal.

"I'm alright, I suppose," he grinned, "At least the killer headache is gone. They gave me painkillers," he added, noticing that Daichi looked bewildered. "They make me sort of spacey, though."

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Hilary suggested.

"In a little while. Has anyone heard whether Ray, Kai, Kari and Tala got to their destinations?" Max asked.

"Kai and Kari phoned earlier and said they'd be here by midnight. I hope they'll be alright since they both haven't been eating and sleeping much lately. Tala's still on a plane, probably. What's odd is that Ray hasn't checked in. He definitely should have arrived in China by now," Hilary replied.

"Maybe he got into trouble with his mom again," Daichi suggested.

"I don't know. He and Aunt Diana go at it sometimes, but I don't think she'd have stopped him from calling," Mary Anne said.

Kai and Kari arrived that night and we all fell into an exhausted sleep. The next morning, Judy woke us up looking frantic.

"What's wrong? Is it Max?" Kenny asked.

"No, but you all should get up immediately. There's some bad news," Judy said, with tears in her eyes. We all ran into the dining room, still in our night clothes. Mary Anne was sitting in a chair, crying softly and Hiro was sitting next to her, holding and comforting her. If I weren't so worried, I might have noticed that Mary Anne was practically in Hiro's lap.

"What is it?" I asked, almost exploding with worry.

"I have bad news and worse news," Mary Anne said quietly, her eyes red rimmed. "Aunt Diana, Lizzie and Lynn were all going to pick Ray up at the airport. They and their car have disappeared and there are no signs of an accident and it doesn't look like they took much from the house with them, so the police think they were taken against their will."

"What's the worse news?" At this, Mary Anne wept harder.

"Ray, my poor little cousin; the plane he was on crashed off the coast of France. They've found some survivors, but more bodies. They haven't found Ray yet, though." After this announcement, I felt as though all the air was sucked out of my lungs. How could this have happened!

-----

RTC: MWHAHAHAHA! Ray torture! I hope you liked that and Max is suffering a bit too! To kill Ray or not to kill Ray; that is the question.

Tyson: So what's the answer?

RTC: Well, killing him would be fun, but then my favourite character won't be around to torture anymore. What should I do?

Ray: You kill me, you die!

RTC: How will you kill me, you'll already be dead?

Ray: I won't, but I think the reviewers will. (Smiles smugly.)

RTC: Well, still this is my fic and the reviewers love me. They wouldn't hurt me, right guys? So, there's Mary Anne's main purpose; freaking out because of this problem. Did anyone guess who she'll be paired with? (Hint: Look in the fourth last paragraph.) She'll be leaving after a few chapters, though, so if you hate the pairing, you won't have to put up with it much. Include what you think of the pairing in your review if you want, k? Oh and I'm sorry if I didn't describe Toronto very well; I just assumed it would be crowded with large buildings. I don't know much about it; all I wanted was a big city in North America for Kari to live in and New York was already taken. Bye for now!


	16. A Secret Revealed

RTC: Sorry guys, I meant to post this sooner, but my computer broke down! Bad timing, huh? I'd written this entire chapter the day after my last update and then I couldn't type it! I hope you guys appreciate it because I've been spending my lunch hours typing it instead of eating or hanging with my friends. (Don't worry; I just snuck my food into class.) So, I'll stop rambling, since you guys are probably going crazy! The reviews were very... Well, you were upset! So, disclaimer, please!

Kai: Nope, Ray-Tiger-Cat still does not own Beyblade!

-----

A Secret Revealed

**Kai's POV**

We were all just standing there; gawking and staring at Mary Anne in disbelief.

"It can't be true. It just can't," Hilary said.

"I wish it weren't," sighed Mary Anne.

"When?' I asked.

"When what?" Mary Anne said.

"When did the plane go down?" I clarified.

"7 o'clock, yesterday morning. I called Ray's house to see if he was there safely and got no answer. I thought it was odd that no one was home, so I kept calling every fifteen minutes for 3 hours," she said.

"By then she was really worried and called Ray's dad, who's currently on a business trip. He grew worried, too, because he hadn't heard from them since they called and said that they were leaving for the airport," Hiro continued.

"So, I finally called my mom and when she drove the 2 hours to their house, there was no sign of them. We finally called the airport to see if the plane was rerouted or something and that's when they told us," Mary Anne finished. She was crying and looked a total mess; her hair wasn't brushed, it looked like she hadn't slept last night and there were black smudges on her cheeks, probably from her mascara. (AN: Yes, I know that most guys wouldn't know what mascara was if it fell from the sky and hit them on the head. I'm just trying to describe how bad she looked.)

"Is there any idea as to why the plane crashed?" I asked.

Mary Anne took a really deep breath, "It looks like sabotage." The others looked shocked, but I have to admit, I'd suspected that.

"What-what are the chances Ray's still alive?" Tyson asked softly, realizing it was a sensitive issue.

"That's not something we can determine. We asked the airport the same question," Hiro said.

"We?"

"Yes, Mary Anne needed help making all those phone calls. As it was, we were up all night. Speaking of that, you'd better lie down. You must be tired and that was a bad shock," he said, leading Mary Anne out of the room. Judy came into the room as they were leaving.

"I just went to see Max and I told him. He's shocked, to say the least, but he insisted that I should come back and see what I can do to help," Judy said.

About two hours later, we were all still staring into space and occasionally crying. Judy had half heartedly suggested we eat breakfast, but none of us had responded, not even Tyson. We heard a banging on the one of the doors.

"Help! Please help!" the person shouted. We all looked at each other. There could be a Biovolt recruit on the other side of the door. Finally, I got up and opened the door. In tumbled Lizzie and she was carrying Lynn.

"Lizzie! What happened to you?" I exclaimed. She was a mess; she looked tired, there were leaves in her hair, she had multiple cuts and bruises, there was mud and dirt on her clothes and she looked a lot thinner than the last time we'd seen her. Lizzie was carrying a backpack, purse, baby bag and Lynn was strapped to her front. Lynn looked similar to Lizzie; cuts, bruises, dirt and all.

"We were attacked," Lizzie said. "We were on our way to the airport when this guy forced us off the road and into a ditch. I blacked out and when I came to, the car was in the middle of the forest and Mom was missing."

"But how did you get here?" Kenny said.

"I took Mom's purse, which was still in the car and hiked to the airport. I'I found out about the plane crash. Ray's plane," she started crying, "I bought plane tickets with Mom's credit cards and came here because I knew you guys would be here." She was sobbing uncontrollably by this point. "Mama and Ray are gone!"

"Come on," Kari said, leading her to the couch. Kari helped her take off the bags and unstrapped Lynn, who was also crying.

"Mama gone!" Lynn cried.

"Shh! You'll be fine," Kari said. "Someone go get Mary Anne." Kenny ran off to find her. She came in and freaked out. Great, now we have two crying people. Hiro had followed Mary Anne in and was trying to calm her, with some success, while Kari was trying to calm Lizzie with no success. Lizzie was curled into a ball, with her hands over her face. I went over and grabbed them off her face.

"Listen to me! Your mother and Ray are both tough people. They can handle things and they can take care of themselves! They'll be fine! You're not helping anyone by sitting here crying!" The others gasped.

"Kai, she's upset."

"Leave her alone!"

Lizzie had gotten angry, too. "Leave me alone! You don't understand what I'm going through! You don't know what it's like having the people you care about go missing! I've already had too many people die on me!"

"Oh, don't I?" I asked bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lizzie, our grandmother disappeared almost 13 years ago," Kari told her.

"Oh. Sorry," Lizzie mumbled. She seemed genuinely shocked.

"You didn't know," Kari replied.

"But you should calm down, okay? Trust me on this, crying doesn't do any good," I told her.

"Thank you. I did need that," she said, "I guess I'm not the only one suffering. Ray's your friend. Thank you for snapping me back to my senses. Pity parties don't do any good." Before I could ask when else she's had a pity party, Lizzie gave out and she fell on to me, which caused my ribs to ache again.

"Come on, we'd better get the police. Perhaps a doctor, too," Mary Anne said, reclaiming her role as a bossy older relative. She picked up Lynn and headed for the phone. Lizzie followed her. I was stunned. the kid could be so angry one minute and an absolute angel the next. She was good at controlling her emotions. I felt guilty because I knew that you only acquired that skill through dealing with too many problems.

A few hours later, we had come to a few decisions. Firstly, Lizzie and Lynn were to stay here as their father thought they were safest here. Secondly, the doctor had declared that both of them were in decent shape, given what they had been through. And thirdly, Mr. Kon was going to head to France to see about Ray.

We were all settled in a room, trying to see how we can help. Lizzie crept in and caught my eye.

"What?' I whispered.

"I was just wondering what happened to your arm and ribs," she said. "I saw you wince when I fell," she added when she saw my expression of disbelief.

"My grandfather kidnapped me, drugged me and used me as his personal punching bag. Don't ask."

She gave me a sympathetic smile and turned back to the discussion then and we both started thinking of ways to help and prevent this from happening again.

We all decided to turn in early because we weren't likely to get much sleep. I woke up the next morning by Mary Anne coming to get Lizzie from the dorm.

"Your dad's on the phone. He says he has news!" she was trying to whisper, but wasn't too successful.

"What?" Lizzie yelped, jumped out of the bed and ran for the phone. Her yelp had woken the others.

**Lizzie's POV**

"Hello, Dad? What's happened?" I asked, trying to contain both my excitement and fear. I pushed the speakerphone button because my hands were shaking too badly to hold the phone.

"There's still no sign of your mother," he said and my hopes sank.

"What about Ray?"

"It's a good news, bad news scenario, Sweetie," he replied.

"Is-is he still alive? You found him, right? He can't be dead!" I shouted, babbling because I was afraid of bad news.

"Yes, we found him. He's alive, but barely."

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't hurt too badly from the crash itself. However, you know that ray needs his medication, right?"

"Oh, no. He hasn't..." I trailed off.

"Unfortunately, it's so. Ray's in a diabetic coma." That's when everything caught up to me and I fainted.

-----

RTC: Okay, I'm still evil. Sorry if there were too many spelling/grammar mistakes, I didn't have much time to check this over. So, how many of you guessed that Ray was sick? There were hints all long. hikari0205, sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to kill my favourite character. I hope you keep reading though. Since I don't have much time, I won't be babbling so much. Hopefully the computer will get fixed soon so I can update sooner. Bye!


	17. Explanations And A Surprise

RTC: Well, you guys know that I can't type at home anymore, so that's what' causing the delays. Also, bear in mind that this chapter was written when I was depressed and tired, so it might not be very good. Now do the disclaimer!

Kai: Let's see, Ray-Tiger-Cat STILL does not own Beyblade. Get it?

-----

Explanations And A Surprise

**Hilary's POV**

Lizzie didn't know that we had followed her outside. We heard the last bit of the conversation. I know it's not nice to eavesdrop, but we couldn't resist. Lizzie collapsed suddenly.

"Lizzie! Wake up!" I shouted. Mary Anne came up behind us.

"Get her back to bed!" she ordered. She grabbed the phone and started speaking quickly in Chinese.

"What's a diabetic coma?" Daichi asked after we'd gotten Lizzie into her bed. I was stunned. Ray was a diabetic?

"Uh, hello?" Daichi yelled.

"Ray must be a diabetic," Kari explained. "It's a disease that stays with you for life if you get it. I don't know much about it, but if you skip a meal or your medication, you can get seriously ill."

"That's why he was so spacey!" I exclaimed, remembering our last adventure.

"That's correct," Mary Anne said, entering the room.

"But I've seen all the medical forms you have to fill out for tournament," Kenny said, "They never said that Ray was sick."

"He only got sick recently, right before the last World Championships," Mary Anne replied.

"If he was ill, why was he still fighting in the Championships? Why didn't he tell us? He could have gotten hurt," I asked, "Didn't anyone think to tell us?"

"He didn't want you to treat him differently than before," said Lizzie quietly, who had regained consciousness, "And sure, I knew and the White Tiger knew, but we were sworn to secrecy."

"What?" exclaimed Tyson. "That's so stupid! If he had gotten sick, we wouldn't have known what to do!"

"Well, it explains why he was acting so weird when he was in the hospital," Kai remarked.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that," Tyson said.

"Will Ray wake up?" asked Kari.

"Well, he's in pretty bad shape. If he wakes up, it might not be for a while. They've got him on life support and they're pumping medication through him 24/7. The doctors think it might be at least a week before they'll know anything ore," Mary Anne said grimly.

"What's going to happen to me and Lynn in the meantime?" asked Lizzie, looking worried.

"Your dad was hoping you two could go with Ray's team mates back to Tokyo while he deals with Ray and tries to find your mother. Is it okay with you guys?"

"Yes, of course," Tyson replied. "We'll take care of them."

"Oh, and Mr. Dickenson called. He said he had found a house for those of you who don't live in town to stay in," Mary Anne said. "He had only planned on Kai, Kari and Ray staying there, so it's only got three bedrooms. However Lizzie and Lynn could share the den and Daichi will still be a t Tyson's."

"So, how long are we staying here?" Daichi asked Kai.

"I was hoping we could leave as soon as Max gets better," he replied.

"Maybe we should ask Judy when that would be," I suggested. So we asked her and about a week later she had arranged for Max to be transferred to a hospital in Tokyo and for us to catch a plane.

**Tyson's POV**

We're all at the airport now. Max has already flown out, but the rest of us were milling about. Hiro said he was staying in New York and, surprisingly, I was actually sad when we had to say good bye. Mary Anne was also staying, but she would catch a plane in a few weeks to China. Bet Hiro's going to miss her. Lizzie looks like she might cry, but she's trying no to let us see that. We boarded the plane and returned to Tokyo after several weeks of traveling.

Mr. D met us at the airport and took us to the house he had found. It was on the small side, but at least it was within walking distance of my dojo. Inside, there was furniture which Mr. D had bought and a few boxes for Lizzie and Lynn that their dad had told someone to pack and send. Kari also had a bunch of boxes to unpack, so she and Lizzie got started on that, while Kai crashed on his bed. He has been looking tired, partly because his injuries hadn't completely healed and I think partly because he's been worrying so much lately. Kenny rushed home and Hil said she should probably leave, too, because it would take her forever to hobble home on her crutches.

"Hey, I'll walk you," I offered.

"Tyson and Hilary, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Daichi teased and Kari slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Go ahead, we've got things under control," she said. Who would have thought that Kai's twin would be such a softie underneath?

"So, uh, well," I stuttered. Why can't I ever say anything right or nice around her?

"Yeah, um," she said. Wow, this conversation is going well. I might as well be talking to Kai.

"Hilary, you know, I was worried about you when we were all stranded. I heard you scream and it freaked me out," I told her.

"I was worried about you, too, Tyson." Suddenly, her crutch caught a crack in the sidewalk and I caught her. We were so close; I could feel her breathe on my neck. She tipped her head up and we kissed. She dropped both of her crutches and put her arm around me and we kissed again.

"Oh, wow," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed, stooping to pick up her crutches. "Come on, we'd better get you home."

The next morning, we met at the hospital to see Max. Hilary and I had decided to keep last night's events a secret. Max was getting better; he was more like the hyper, happy-go-lucky person he was before. We only stayed an hour before Max asked why we weren't training and Kai practically dragged us back to the house.

"But, Kai, you're not supposed to be training," I whined.

"I'm not going to train, but someone has to get you people moving and teach you discipline."

We were in the middle of drills and ready to collapse when the phone rang. Kenny grabbed it.

"Lizzie, it's your dad."

"Put it on speakerphone, please. You guys deserve to know what's going on," she said.

"Lizzie, I'll be blunt, Mom is still MIA and without a trace. I'm not just calling to check in though, I've got news. Ray woke up!"

"What? Can I talk to him?" Lizzie yelled.

"Well, no. They've got a breathing tube down his throat so he can't talk. Besides, the doctors put him back to sleep so he can recover faster."

"Oh," Lizzie said disappointedly. "What's going to happen now?"

"I want you and Lynn to stay put and when Ray's released, he'll probably want to join you. I'm going to step up the search for your mother."

"What about work?'

"I've got a few weeks off, but I'll have to return to work after that whether or not we find Mom."

"When's Ray getting out?"

"Maybe next week." So, Ray will be back soon! Yes, finally some good news. Wait, will Ray still be the same as he was before?

-----

RTC: Okay, so did you like the romance? There won't be too much of that, so don't worry if you didn't. This is an angsty fic after all. If you have specific comments or questions, tell me in your reviews and I'll get back to you. Gotta go!


	18. A Startling Annoucement

RTC: Sorry, this is going to be a very short author's note, since I don't have time to write a decent one. Just one quick question: would you like/mind if Kai was paired up? Be honest! Now disclaimer please!

Kai: You all know this by now, I hope, Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade.

-----

A Startling Announcement

**Ray's POV**

I'm so bored. I've been stuck in this hospital for a week and a half, not counting the days when I was still unconscious. The only good thing about being here is that I don't have to deal with my friends yet. I know they've been told, but I don't know how they'll react. I haven't even talked to anyone, not even Lizzie, who I'm sure is really worried by now. I haven't called to tell her that I'm getting out of here tomorrow and will be back in Tokyo the day after that.

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself on a Tokyo bound plane. My dad is taking a different plane home so he can look into Mom's disappearance. I didn't really expect him to stick around anyway, so I'm not disappointed. Mr. Dickenson met me at the airport.

"Ray, how are you? Feeling better?" he asked, but he looked distracted.

"Fine, I guess," I replied.

"Nervous? It must be stressful to worry about what your team mates think," ha said, guessing accurately as to what was bothering me.

"A little."

It seemed to me that time was moving much too quickly and I found my self on the doorstep before long. Mr. Dickenson rang the doorbell. Kai answered it and the next thing I knew, Lizzie had tackled me, knocked me off balance and had obscured my vision with her dark hair. She was sobbing hard and was practically suffocating me with her hug, but I hugged her back anyway.

"Lizzie, relax," I told her.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. Did you know I was coming?"

"Yeah, Dad called a few hours ago and told me. I've been waiting by the door ever since." She let go of me and stepped back. The others look anxious or afraid and they were all staring intently.

"You look so different," Daichi said and Hilary hit him.

"I know," I mumbled. I knew that he was the only one being honest right then. I'd lost a lot of weight which made me look like a skeleton, my eyes had dark bags under them, my hair was a mess and it was cut shorter and I could only imagine how bad the scrapes and cuts looked to them. I resembled Frankenstein. Well, okay, maybe I wasn't that bad, but still.

"Cheer up. At least you're put of the hospital," said Max.

"Max, when did you get out of the hospital?" I asked. I hadn't noticed that he was there.

"Two days ago and I'm so glad to be out of there!"

"Well, why are we all standing here?" asked Mr. Dickenson. "Let's go and sit down." So we all settled in the living room.

"So, Ray?" asked Tyson, squirming.

"Yeah, what?"

"Why did you keep it a secret? We would have understood, you know." Finally, someone had asked the dreaded question. It was almost a relief.

"I think you already know. I didn't want you guys to worry or act differently around me. I know you said you would have understood, but it's not that easy. The White Tigers freaked out a bit when I got sick and they stopped confiding things in me because they thought I didn't need to worry so much. It wasn't until after Lee freaked at the Championships did things go back to normal," I explained and everyone looked around awkwardly. Mr. Dickenson broke the silence.

"I have an announcement. There's another tournament that you should participate in," he announced. "It's in a month."

"What? But we won't be ready in time! Kai, Max and Ray can't compete so Kenny has to participate and he needs time to build himself a new blade and train!" Tyson yelled.

"There's more, I'm afraid. You have to be thirteen to enter so Daichi's out. And to make things worse, you need at least four members."

"But then what are we going to do?" asked Hilary.

"What? That's not fair!" Daichi screamed at the same time.

"Yes, I know. I think someone's out to keep you out of this tournament and I believe that Biovolt has something to do with his," Mr. Dickenson said. "Let me explain the format to you and then we'll deal with everything else. This is not just a beyblade tournament; you must participate in other sports too. All members on the team have to blade and one member has to do each of the following; a water event, track winter sport and the floor event, like dance or tumbling."

"Okay, we are so screwed now. Not only don't we have enough people, but how are we going to get people who can do those things," muttered Tyson.

"Well, I could participate," suggested Kari. "I'm good at skating, so that covers the winter sport."

"And I'll get myself ready on time," said Kenny.

"Um, maybe, um I could enter too," added Lizzie, squirming and blushing. She looked hopeful and sort of happy, something she hasn't been in so long.

"What? We don't need a little, anorexic ten year old amateur to take part! You're not even old enough!" Daichi yelled tactlessly, destroying the happiness. Lizzie went red. Slap! She hit him extremely hard across the face. Everyone stared in stunned silence and Daichi was gaping, at a lose for words.

"Don't you dare say that again!" she screamed and ran outside.

"What did I do?" Daichi asked, having finally found his voice.

I felt myself get angry. "Well, let's see. You called her an amateur, when she knows how to blade well, you accused her of being anorexic, which she's not; she can't help being so skinny and Lizzie is definitely not ten."

"Okay, fine, we don't need an eleven year old kid screwing things up," Daichi said, angrily.

"She's almost fourteen."

"What? She's so small though!"

"Gymnasts are generally small. And now I'd better go find her before she gets lost," I said, stifling a yawn.

"No, you'd better rest. I'll find her," Kai ordered. It made me mad that he was forcing me to stay put but I was really tired, so I didn't argue.

**Kai's POV**

I figured that Lizzie would have run off to the park, so I ran over there. Sure enough, there she was, sitting on a swing, all alone.

"Lizzie?" I said, sitting in a swing next to her.

"Go away." Her head was bent and her hair covered her face, but I could tell that she was crying.

"I can't leave you here. Your brother would kill me," I told her.

"I don't want to go back. I want to go home." The words were muffled and her shoulders heaved. She looked up. "I want to go home," she repeated.

"I know, but you have to remember, your home isn't the way it was when you left. Your mom won't be there and the town's probably freaking about her disappearance. And don't forget the press; they'll be after you for interviews and stuff," I said, thinking of what had happened after Mom and Dad died.

"That's true," she said slowly and stood up. "But what about Daichi and the team? They're probably all mad at me."

"I doubt that. If they are, I'll deal with them for you. Come on, you don't want Ray to worry, do you?" A little guilt usually does the trick. Lizzie was no exception. She stood on shaking legs. I got up too and she leaned on me for a few minutes.

"Kai, thank you for understanding. You remind me so much of this friend I had; her name was Suzi and she's like you in a lot of ways," Lizzie said, tears forming in her eyes. She surprised me by giving me a quick hug. I was bewildered; I thought Ray had said that she didn't have a lot of friends. And why did she say she had a friend, did they have a fight or something? I made a mental note to talk to Ray about her later. Ray isn't the only one in his family that's had secrets. Lizzie's hiding the truth, too. I was determined to find out what was going on.

-----

RTC: Sorry for the excessive use of the word 'what' but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review. See ya. BTW, I might write a bit better when my exams are done. Please bare with me till them.


	19. Preparing For Another Tournament

RTC: Why am I posting this? I really don't know why I bother sometimes. I feel like no one's paying attention to these author's notes! No one answered my question I their review; I had to ask you guys in the review responses! So, right now, it's four people for and one against. If you haven't voted do so now! Okay, my muses want to talk now. I'm outtie!

Kai: What's her problem?

Ray: She's mad because everyone is ignoring her and she's stressed about school. It's been like this for a few weeks now, but no one's noticed. That's why her author's notes have been so short lately and we weren't in them.

Tyson: She locked us up in the back of her mind! I don't like her mind. It's very twisted, more so when she's depressed.

Hilary: Enough insane chatter! No one ever reads it! Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade.

-----

Preparing For Another Tournament

**Kari's POV**

Well, today is the first day of training. We decided to let Lizzie enter the tourny, even though Daichi was angry and Ray looked worried. He seriously worries too much. Daichi was mainly silenced by Ray. I'd never seen him get mad and judging by the others reactions, they hadn't either.

Kai's going to be training us, but he's still supposed to take it easy, Max and Ray will help him (they've both been taking frequent naps), Kenny will record and analyse the data as well as participate and Hilary will be the 'cheerleader'. She's been acting weird around Tyson lately. I think something finally happened between them!

I'm sort of nervous, since I've never been on any kind of a team before. Hopefully, I can handle this. We really need to win because if Boris and his cronies beat us, we're going to be dead or surrendering out bitbeasts.

I sighed and ran downstairs. Kai, Lizzie and Lynn were in the kitchen. Kai was drinking coffee and Lizzie was trying to get Lynn to eat her breakfast.

"Where's Ray?" I asked. "Still asleep?"

"No, he's out back. He already ate and then went outside because he needed time to think," Lizzie answered.

"Oh. Do you think he's okay? I'm sort of nervous, entering this tournament without most of the regular members," I confessed. I was surprised that I had openly admitted that. Well, Kai was bound to understand, Lynn didn't know what the big deal was and surprisingly, Lizzie was becoming a friend. At first I'd only taken her under my wing because Ray wasn't around and no one else would do it, but I realized that she was becoming close to me. Either that or I just need a girl to talk to since Hilary's been so spacey lately. There are way too many guys around here.

Pretty soon, Kai had dragged us out of the house and to the new BBA training facility which had a pool, rink, track and plenty of space to practise for a floor event. We still hadn't decided who was going to do what, but I assumed that I'd be skating. I pointed this out to my very distracted brother and he said he'd deal with it.

True to his word, as soon as we were assembled, he announced, "Who's going to participate in which event?"

"Well, I want to do track!" yelled Tyson.

"You know I want to skate," I added.

"I'd like the floor event," Lizzie said shyly.

"So, Kenny, you're swimming, okay?" asked Hilary.

"Sure."

"Since there are nine of us, each person will get a coach/partner and one person will watch Lynn," Kai instructed. The partners weren't really all that surprising; Hilary went with Tyson, probably so they could sneak a kiss or two, Max helped Chief, Ray went to help Lizzie and Kai was my coach, mainly because he was the only one who could skate well. (I was glad because this gave me the chance to grill him on why he was so distracted.) The only real surprise was that Daichi ended up baby sitting. I'm not sure who I should feel sorry for, Daichi or Lynn. I decided on the latter.

**Hilary's POV**

I'd finally gotten rid of the crutches, but I had a limp and couldn't keep up with Tyson, so I decided to time him. He ran ten laps and then he ran up to me and threw his arms around me.

"No more! Please!" he whined.

"Awe, come on. How are you going to compete in the tournament if you can't even do this? And you're supposed to be the World Champion," I teased.

Tyson grinned and said, "Will you let me off the hook if I do this?' Then he kissed me. Who would have thought we'd end up together?

"Maybe if you do it again," I said, smiling mischievously. He did.

"If Kai catches us, we're toast," he remarked.

"And Daichi would never let us hear the end of it," I added.

"So maybe we should get back to work," he suggested.

"I can't believe I heard Tyson Granger say that! And here I was, thinking he was too fun loving for work," I teased.

"Yeah, well, that Tyson grew up," Tyson said, very seriously. "We all have." I realized that he was right. Ever since this mess started, we've all grown up and become more serious. We were losing something; our childhoods. Well, I doubt that Kai ever had one of those to begin with. I meant that as a joke, but the more I thought of it, the closer that seemed to the truth. How sad.

**Kai's POV**

"So, what's with you?" Kari asked the second we were alone.

"Nothing."

"Sure, and I'm the Tooth Fairy," she replied sarcastically. "What's got you so stressed and distracted?"

"What makes you think I'm distracted?" I asked, hoping to convince her that I was fine.

"You're trying to put your glove on your foot."

"I knew that."

"Right. So what is it?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. This tournament is too convenient for them. I get the feeling they set it all up. I mean, they've already put Ray, Max and I out of commission and I don't think they're going to stop there."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, I think they'll attack again. Now come on, you need to train," I said, changing the subject. I had a sneaking suspicion that they might attack at the tournament, but I don't want to alarm the others.

By the time training was done, everyone was tired. I decided to alternate days between blading and other training. When we got home, there was a message on the voice mail.

"Ray, Lizzie, Lynn. I'm sorry, but I have to return to work. We can't find Mom and it looks like we might never. Her kidnappers were through. Sorry kids," came their dad's voice. Ray looked stunned, Lizzie ran off to the den and Lynn cried. I took it as a bad sign.

-----

RTC: Guys, please review/vote soon. I'm tired, I have exams next week and I'm still doing this because I think you guys would like to see it. Okay, gotta run, bye.


	20. The Tournament Begins

RTC: Hi guys! I have some bad news. I can't update very much over the summer. I know what you're all thinking; why? People have time over the summer. Well, not me. Sorry, guys. So, I'll spare you the rambling and get on with the fic. Oh, and sorry about the POV. It's all Lizzie's and I hope it doesn't discourage you.

Kai: Ray-Tiger-Cat still does not own Beyblade, so don't sue her!

-----

The Tournament Begins

**Lizzie's POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Japanese Beyblade tournament!" yelled DJ Jazzman. (AN: Who came up with that name anyway?) DJ flies around and strikes some of his usual poses. "And here are the teams!" he shouts as the teams enter the stadium. "It looks like the favourites to win this, the G-Revolutions, have made some changes to their line up due to injury!"

"Does he have to announce that to everybody?" Kai grumbled. I could understand why; he was the only one with visible injuries since Ray's just sick (And even his cuts and bruises have faded.) and Max removed the bandages while Kai still has the cast on his arm.

"So, here are the match ups!" DJ shouted and a board came down with all the teams' names and pictures. They scrambled around and we found ourselves facing a team called the 'Nightmares'. The tournament runs so that you have to beat three teams (in blading) to make it to the final eight and then you compete in all events plus beyblading with the seven remaining teams. Only three team members compete in the blading and the forth member is the substitute and tie breaker. That's my position. They said I didn't need any more pressure; that I had enough to deal with. My psychiatrist said that I had to learn to trust people again and allow myself to get some friends. It's easier said when people aren't overprotecting me! Besides, with the danger the G-Revs are in, they're more likely to die.

Oh, I'm way off topic now. Well, here's the first match. Tyson's going up against a blader named Shane. He's tall, with black curly hair and is wearing jeans. He looks sort of intimidating, which is probably why he's the team leader.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" shouted DJ Jazzman and both Tyson and Shane launched their blades into the dish. Surprisingly, Tyson won quite easily. Aren't these teams supposed to be tough? Well, I can't complain. What was surprising was the fact that Hilary didn't hit Tyson when he started gloating. Hmm. The next few battles went the same way. Pretty soon, we were in the Final 8. (I'll spare you the boring stuff.)

"Okay, crunch time. We need to keep our guard up," Kai said, "I know the tournament was pretty easy so far, but you never know when something could happen."

The performance activities came first, then the beyblading. Kenny was first. For his event, each competitor had to dive gracefully into a pool and then race the other people in an underwater obstacle course. You got points for your placing in the race and for how well you dive. If you could do flips and stuff, you got more points. This worried me. From what I could tell, Kenny was a bit of a klutz. The others looked worried too, which didn't reassure me.

Kenny's dive went well and he was swimming well, in third place, when suddenly, he froze. He just stopped swimming and started to sink.

"Kenny!" the team was yelling and Kai was cursing under his breath. Fortunately, Kenny got over whatever it was that paralyzed him and swam like mad. He managed to come in fifth.

"What the hell happened?" Tyson screamed. "Are you okay?"

The answer was obvious. Kenny was shivering and shaking and could barely talk.

"I don't know," he managed to say through chattering teeth.

"Okay, calm down, Chief. I was worried that something like this might happen. I think they've drugged him. Daichi, take him home and make sure he's okay," Kai ordered.

As shocking as the day's events were, we got another surprise the next day. Kari's skating event was next and she performed really well, it's like she belonged on the ice. It was when she came off it, did things go wrong. She looked way too tired when she was walking towards us and suddenly she slumped over and collapsed. Kai caught her, thankfully. He guessed that Kari too had been drugged, but unlike Kenny, we couldn't wake her up.

"Call a doctor!" Tyson ordered, being the sensible one, since Kai looked too shocked to do anything. (Yeah, miracles do happen!)

"We have to find out how they're getting poisoned and how to keep everyone else safe," Hilary remarked.

"Come on, Kari, tell us what happened. Please wake up!" Kai practically shouted. (Wow, two miracles in one day. Tyson acting mature and Kai getting nervous and yelling.)

"She's not waking!" I yelped, getting worked up too, until I remembered Kai's own words. "Kai, calm down! You said it yourself that getting upset doesn't solve anything, so take your own advice for a change!" He snapped back to reality then and a doctor came up and whisked Kari off. Kai ran along with him.

"Come on, let's search the dressing rooms and see if we can find some clues!" Ray suggested.

"Okay." All we could find in there were our bags and stuff.

"Wait, why are all the water bottles lying around?" Daichi asked, picking one up to drink.

"Put that down! There could be poison in there! Are you that stupid?" Hilary exclaimed.

"You mean, they've been breaking into our dressing room and messing with our stuff!" Tyson yelped. That brought a sense of dread. They had the power to go through our stuff. They had broken into a locked dressing room and the locked lockers into the bags. (Which had locks on them!) We weren't safe anymore.

-----

RTC: Okay, please vote on whether you want Kai to be paired up. I'm still waiting on a few people. See, you guys in two weeks. Bye. (Once again sorry about that.)


	21. Hide And Seek

RTC: Hi guys! I'm back! Missed me? I'm quite excited because I have over 100 reviews for this fic! I never thought it would be so popular! turns cartwheels Plus I know that I have quite a few loyal readers! Thank you guys! Okay, I realized that this fic is getting really long now and that people might be getting a bit tired or are hoping that it will end soon. So, I've got a new poll; how many more chapters should I do? I'm looking at having a total number of chapters from 30-35. You decide! Okay, I also got one anonymous review so I shall respond here:

Jess: Firstly, I really hope you're reading this, because I really want you to know I appreciate you review. I can't believe you took 2 hours to read the whole thing! I'm so touched! wipes away tears And you think I'm talented? Awe! Glad you like the pairings, because I find that stuff hard to write! True, I get depressed kind of often, but I'm kind of better now, and I'm glad you were amused by the author's notes. Take a rest? Hmmm... Not sure how to do that! LOL! I'm sort of obsessed with having decent grammar and spelling, but I'm sure I'm not perfect! There's a very good reason as to why Ray and Kai get tortured the most; Kai because it's his grandfather and his problems and Ray because.. Well, I can't tell anyone that yet, but there will be an explanation for it later. Some of the other characters will get some random abuse too, Kenny and Kari got it last chapter and I have plans for some others! Oh, and don't apologize for the long review; I love them! BTW, I saw your review for 'Achieving Perfection' (which I also read, and loved) and noticed that you were planning to get an account soon, I hope you do and tell me if you post anything!

Tyson: She finally shut up!

RTC: And what do you mean by that? Don't you like my author's notes?

Tyson: Uh, no!

RTC: (pouts) Fine! (huffs off)

Ray: I'd watch out if I were you, Tyson. She's has power over the fic!

Tyson: Oh, yeah. (cowers in fear) Ray-Tiger-Cat still wishes she owns Beyblade, but I think that's one wish that's not going to come true!

-----

Hide And Seek

**Kai's POV**

The doctors managed to get Kari back on her feet, or awake anyway. She looked pretty surprised when she woke up in the emergency room and freaked out for a moment. Luckily, they managed to get her awake with just a few medications and they released her on the condition that she takes it easy. There were two problems here; one, we were worried that it could have done more damage than the doctors think, and two, now Lizzie has to take her place in the beybattles and we're all worried about her.

So, the upshot of the tournament so far is that Kenny and Kari are both laid up and we're down to just two team members. Lizzie doesn't seem quite as worried as the rest of us, but then, you can never tell what she's thinking.

When we arrived the next day, the whole place seemed kind of empty which made me instantly suspicious. I decided I was being paranoid.

"Well, it's almost time. Are you ready, Lizzie?" Tyson asked. He, Ray, Lizzie and I were the only ones there. Kari and Kenny were at home, resting; Daichi was with Kenny and Hilary with Kari, to make sure that they were okay. And of course Hilary had volunteered to watch Lynn too.

"I'm ready," she replied.

"Hey, how did you get all those bruises?" I asked. (Since she was in a leotard, you could see them quite easily.)

"Oh, um, well, nothing," she said, looking flustered. I looked around for Ray to see if he could explain, but he was out in the hall. "Well, let's go!" Lizzie said, trying to change the subject.

"Brad Best here, reporting live as the Japanese Tournament unfolds! Today we have the floor event," said Brad.

"Hey, don't hog the microphone!" AJ Topper protested. They started fighting over the mike.

"Who's that?" Ray asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked.

"Up there, in the rafters, there are some guys dressed all in black," he replied. "And unless I'm seeing things, they're carrying guns!" I wasn't about to ignore this. Ray had better than average vision and doesn't make mistakes often.

"Alert the authorities!" I shouted, but it was too late. The gang had jumped and started firing at the audience. "Run!" As we did this, a few members of the gang ran right after us. Eventually, we came to a split in the hall way. "Split up and hide! Go!" I ordered. I heard heavy breathing behind me. It couldn't have been the insane, gun carrying gang, so I turned around to see who had followed me. It was Lizzie, which surprised me; I thought she would have gone with Ray.

"Uh oh," she panted. We had come to a dead end and we could hear footsteps running our way.

"Stupid hallway just had to be empty, didn't it?" I commented sarcastically. "Okay, we'll just have to fight them."

"No! You'll get hurt!" Lizzie protests. I readied my launcher. "Wait, up there!" I look at what she's pointing to. One of the ceiling tiles had been pushed aside, probably for maintenance purposes. However, there was a small space where we could hide. "Quick, give me a boast!" I grabbed her with my good arm and she managed to grab the ledge and crawl in. Next, I jumped and grabbed the same ledge myself and attempt to lift myself up. It's a struggle. Lizzie grabbed and helped me up. I guess she's one of those people who are stronger than they look because I was safely in the space too.

We shoved the tile back into place and sigh. "Okay, we're safe, but don't make any noise," I mouthed and she nods. We sat quietly for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only an hour or so. Lizzie started shivering, not surprisingly since that leotard was not going to be able to keep anyone warm, so I shrugged off my scarf and gave it to her. It looked like a blanket on her, and I had to stifle the urge to laugh.

"Hey! It's not that funny!" she mouthed, now curled up in the cocoon of the scarf. "But thanks." But I had to wonder if she was okay because she was still shivering. Something was definitely wrong. And we still didn't know whether the police had shown up to take care of those maniacs.

**Ray's POV**

I thought Lizzie was with us when we split up, but obviously that wasn't the case. I was worried because I was the one who was supposed to be responsible for her.

"We have to hide, Ray. Don't worry about Lizzie, she's tough and anyway, she's probably with Kai and we both know he can handle things like this," Tyson said, as though reading my thoughts.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Quick, I thought I heard something, hide!" We approached a set of large doors. They opened in to the pool. "In the supply room! We can hide there!" Tyson said. So we went into the supply room and found cupboards in which we could hide. We stayed like that for hours, but no one came. Finally about three hours later we heard footsteps approaching. All we could do was sit in the dark cramped cupboards and hope that it was someone who could help us and not those hit men or whatever they were.

-----

RTC: Okay, hope you guys liked! I'd better go get to work on the next chapter now! Please remember to vote as to whether or not Kai will be paired and how long you would like this fic to be. I just noticed that I have been on for almost a year now, so I'm going to try to write a really good chapter for the one year mark! So, bye!


	22. There's No Such Thing As A Lucky Break

RTC: Hey, I've had an account on this site for a year tomorrow! Yay! So, I'm in a cheerful mood! My problem is solved, so that makes me extra happy! Firstly, a review response:

Jess: Well, you're the first anonymous reviewer to actually review a second time. Of course I'll respond; just because you don't have an account doesn't mean I can use that as an excuse not to reply! I'm touched. Yes, Kai and Lizzie are going to be paired up-it might not be very romantic, but there is a reason for it! And yes, I'm obsessive about grammar, what can I say? I'm a perfectionist at times! Oh and getting an account is not that hard. You just have to read the rules-there aren't that many and then you just need to enter your name, your pen name, your email, your password and verify that you're over 13 years old. No biggie. I don't think they'll sue you. If your work breaks the rules, the fanfiction editors will most likely delete your work. I worry a lot too, but you can't worry about everything. I really hope you get an account soon too. And yes, I'd like to be your friend; I have three friends from this site and I'd like to get to know a few others. Awe, this fic and I are going to go on your faves? I'm touched. Oh, don't worry about the spelling and grammar, when I'm chatting with my friends, it goes out the window, so I understand! And once again, don't apologize for the long review, I love getting them. And no, you didn't bore me.

RTC: Okay, this chapter isn't that great because I got a bit of writer's block again-darn it! Oh, and here are some random things about Beyblade that floated through my head, I thought I'd put it here for your amusement!

Kai has his ear pierced in 'Guess Who's Back In Town!'. Weird and freaky! I didn't like it. That plus the fact that his face paint was gone and he was wearing a tie! (Runs off screaming!)

While the whole team is wearing jackets in Russia (season 1), Tyson is wearing shorts and Ray has those slippers. Aren't they cold, and doesn't that kind of defeat the point of wearing warm clothes!

Hilary runs around in a mini skirt for the whole second season, and even though they get kidnapped and go rock climbing and stuff, she never seems to be uncomfortable.

Where do the guys keep their blades and launchers when they're not using them? I mean, if they put them in their pockets, the pockets would bulge out. (It happens whenever I'm too lazy to carry a bag and stick my keys-which are much smaller than blades and launchers-in my pockets.) And while we're talking about the blades, when the guys are blading, their ripcords and launchers just seem to disappear! Do I even need to ask?

Are Max's parents really divorced? In the first season, they live seperatly and don't talk, but then in the third season, they're back together in Japan for a while and I think they kissed.

Why is it that none of the teams from the first season (except for the Bladebreakers) are mentioned or seen in the second season and the teams from the second season (except for the Bladebreakers again) are mentioned or seen in the third season?

Kai: She's crazy I tell you! See, this proves it!

RTC: I am not! Weird, yes, evil, also yes, hyper, usually, crazy, nope!

Tyson: I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you.

Hilary: You are an idiot, Tyson. You know she can torture you, right?

Tyson: Yeah. Opps.

Ray: Okay, guys, enough pointless talk, on with the fic! For the 22nd time-in this fic anyway-Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade.

-----

There's No Such Thing As A Lucky Break

**Tyson's POV**

The footsteps are coming closer. I really hope that it's someone here to save us and not those insane gunmen.

"Is anybody in there?" called a familiar voice. It sounded like Mr. Dickenson. But it could also be a trap. I couldn't make anything out in the darkness, so I nudged Ray, who could probably see better than anyone in the dark.

"Is it really Mr. Dickenson?" I whispered. Ray nodded.

"But be prepared to run just in case someone's with him," Ray whispered back. We crept out and saw that there was someone with him. But not an enemy. Not exactly.

"Guys, come on out. It's just us," Hiro said.

"Great. Just great," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that, Tyson," he replied.

"Have you found Kai and Lizzie?" Ray asked, being the more mature one.

"No, not yet. But this is Kai we're talking about. He probably found a really good place to hide," Mr. D. said.

"He'd be the king of hide and seek," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Come on, let's find them," Ray said, sounding impatient.

"What happened to the gun men?" I asked.

"They escaped before the police could get here." That didn't surprise me. "There are several people injured because of them." These people were getting more dangerous now. They meant business.

"Kai, Lizzie, come on out!" Mr. Dickenson and Ray were shouting. They had walked ahead, leaving me with my brother.

"Are you still mad?" he asked.

"What a stupid question," I remarked.

"Oh, okay then. Just tell me if you want to talk or anything."

"I won't." I muttered, but Hiro didn't hear me.

**Lizzie's POV**

I felt so tired. I knew what was happening but I had been in denial for so long now, it was easy enough to ignore the symptoms. After a while, I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, Kai was shaking me and telling me that we could leave.

"Huh? What going on?" I asked.

"The others are here. They must have caught the gun men." With that, he jumped to the ground. I groaned and followed him.

"There you are; we've been searching so long. I was starting to think something had happened," Ray said.

"Nice scarf," Tyson remarked. "Why is that thing so big anyway, Kai?" I blushed.

"Well, enough of that, we need to get out of here," Hiro said, coming up behind them. "I'm here because Judy didn't need my help with the research right now and I thought I'd check out the tournament," he added, noticing my confused expression.

"More like because Mary Anne needed to leave," Tyson mouthed behind Hiro's back and he and Ray grinned mischievously.

**Kai's POV**

When we got home, we were greeted by Hilary, who promptly told us how incredibly worried she was after seeing today's events on the news. We left Tyson to calm her down while we went to check up on our sisters.

"Hey, Kari," I said quietly, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, though I'd be more fine if people stopped asking me that," she replied with a grin. "So, what happened at the tournament? Hilary was trying to keep me from worrying, I guess, so she didn't tell me anything, but I could still hear the news when she was watching."

"Oh, not much. Just the usual-you know, insane people hired by him to come and kill us. No biggie."

"Yeah. I guess that's not too out of the ordinary. Wow, kind of sad that we consider that normal."

"True. Anyway, go to sleep; you know the doctor said to get plenty of rest."

"Like you're one to talk! When was the last time you followed doctor's orders?" she asked, but was drifting off as she said it.

"Night, Kari," I whispered. After that, I crept downstairs to hear Tyson ranting about his brother.

"I can't deal with him! One minute he's here, the next, gone! He's supposed to be the responsible one!" Tyson was saying. Ray was the only one there, as Hilary had left. I had no idea where Lizzie was. "How can we trust him?"

"You can trust him, Tyson," I mumbled.

"And how would you know?"

I know I blushed. "Because, well, do you remember what happened when I battled Brooklyn during the Justice Five tournament?" Tyson looked confused, but I saw dawning comprehension in Ray's eyes.

"You were hurt worse than you let on, right?" he asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"Yes," I admitted, "I kind of collapsed afterward. Hiro was the one who found me. He, um, had to call the hospital. If he hadn't, there was a good chance of me..."

"Not making it?" Tyson asked softly.

"Yes. He didn't have to help, you know. He chose to. He cares about what happens to this team."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"Come, on, enough of this. We're all depressed, but can we at least take a break from it all?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I'd better get home and eat dinner!" Tyson yelled. Ray and I rolled our eyes and groaned. That's Tyson for you.

"We'd better eat, too" Ray said as soon as Tyson was gone.

"Okay. Kari isn't supposed to be out of bed, so I'll better take a tray up. Where's Lizzie?"

"She went to bed."

"At this hour? It's only six."

"I know. Odd, but she must be wiped out from today's stress."

"But she was sleeping in the hiding place."

"Okay, she was probably up late last night with nerves," Ray suggested.

"Alright. So let's eat." Dinner was peaceful but it seemed too quiet with just the two of us and Lynn.

I was the first one awake the next morning, as usual. Pretty soon after, Ray woke up and came downstairs.

"I overslept. Sorry. Are we going to be training today?" Ray asked.

"No, I don't think so. Everyone is tired."

"You're going to let us have a break!" Ray looked incredulous.

"Yes, now deal, or you can train by yourself."

"Okay, I get it. I'd better get Lizzie up, she doesn't like sleeping in."

"I'll get her, you eat breakfast."

"Okay."

I walked into the den and saw that Lizzie and Lynn were fast asleep. "Hey, Lizzie, wake up!" I shook her shoulder. Wow, the kid's a heavy sleeper. "Lizzie! Come on, get up!" I screamed practically in her ear. Still no response. That technique even works on Tyson! I was starting to think something was very wrong. Just then, Ray walked into the room.

"Why isn't she waking?" I asked. "Is she always like this?"

"No." Ray looked alarmed. He grabbed her and shook her hard. The blanket fell off of her and we could see a lot of bruises on her arms since she was wearing a sleeveless top. Ray went pale and all the colour in his face disappeared. "Call for an ambulance. Now."

-----

RTC: MWHAHAHA! I felt like being evil today, so I wrote that. See, even writer's block can't stop me from torturing the characters! Anyway, see if you can guess what's wrong with Lizzie. I doubt you'll get it, but try it; I want to see what you guys think! Okay, bye bye!


	23. Yet Another Hospital Visit

RTC: Hi everybody! I'm not really feeling talkative, so on with the chapter!

Ray: You need to do the disclaimer.

RTC: Oh, yeah, that.

Tyson: She's not rambling on and on. Will miracles never cease?

RTC: Shut up and do the disclaimer.

Tyson: Ray-Tiger-Cat only owns Beyblade in her dreams.

-----

Yet Another Hospital Visit

**Kari's POV**

I woke up this morning to hear a lot of shouting and an ambulance siren. I ran down the stairs, ignoring doctor's orders to stay in bed. In the den, I found a few paramedics hovering over Lizzie, Ray busy throwing her pjs and stuff into a bag and panicking and Kai standing there, looking confused. The paramedics put Lizzie on the stretcher and started wheeling it down the hall. Ray and Kai followed.

"Stay here, Kai! Can you please look after Lynn?" Ray asked. My brother looked a bit upset, but he agreed to stay put.

"What's going on?" I asked, having finally found my voice.

"I'm not really sure. Lizzie wouldn't wake up this morning, even though she went to bed early last night. And she was acting odd yesterday and she had bruises covering her body. It looks serious," he said. He started to walk around the room.

"Do you think they might've poisoned her too?" I asked.

"No, by the look on Ray's face, I think something else is going on here. Hmm, what's this?"

"What?" I approached him. "Oh, that's just concealer. Make up. To cover up stuff you don't want people to see," I added when I saw the confused look on his face. "Oh," I said, comprehension dawning, "She was probably using that to hide those bruises!"

"Now why would she do that? She could have come to us for help."

"Maybe you're rubbing off on her," I teased.

"Very funny." He looked over at Lynn who was, surprisingly, still asleep. "If we don't get any information by noon, I'm heading over there, okay?"

"I guess so. I'd better call the others and tell them the news." Kai followed me to the kitchen, where the phone was located. "Why is there cereal all over the counter?"

"Oh, no. I guess Ray didn't finish breakfast. He's going to make himself sick," Kai groaned.

"And that's different from all the times you train at all hours of the day and skip meals how? Geez, you're a bad influence on Lizzie." Kai looked insulted.

**Kai's POV**

Well, it's noon now, 3 hours since the paramedics took Lizzie to the hospital. Ray still hasn't called. "Hey, Kari, can you watch Lynn? I think I'd better check up on Lizzie and Ray."

"Okay. But don't give Lizzie the 'Why didn't you come to us for help?' lecture, okay?"

"Alright," I grumbled and looked away from my sister. I didn't want her to realize how much I cared right now. I felt so guilty for not realizing that something was wrong, especially since I saw those bruises yesterday and didn't bother finding out how she got them.

The hospital wasn't too far from where we lived, so I got there quite quickly.

"Yes?" the receptionist asked, looking up from a huge pile of papers.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Luna Kon," I said. (I'd found her whole name on the forms for the tournament.)

"Okay, hang on a sec," she said, tapping away at the computer. "Alright, she's in the I.C.U. Only family members are allowed to go in."

"But I really need to see her," I protested, registering the fact that she had to be in bad shape to end up in the I.C.U.

"Alright, go up there and talk to the nurses. Perhaps you can get in. It's on the third floor, in the south wing," she said.

As soon as I got there, a nurse descended upon me. "Are you a family member of someone up here?" she asked.

"No, but I really need to see someone."

"Well, it's against policies. Who is it that you need to see so badly?"

"Elizabeth Luna Kon."

"Oh, my. The poor little girl that was rushed in here this morning. Well, I guess you're her friend. I shouldn't be doing this, but go inside. At the very least, you can calm down her brother, he won't leave her side."

"Thank you." I slipped inside the I.C.U. and saw Ray sitting next to a bed, practically motionless.

"Ray, what's going on? Is she okay? Are you okay?" I added, looking at his face.

"I'll tell you the details when I get them. No. And yes," he said responding to my questions in order.

"Well, do you know anything about what's wrong with Lizzie?"

"Yes, but I can't tell. You remember when I got sick? Lizzie told me that you guys asked her why she didn't say anything about my being sick. Well, you know how I swore her to secrecy? She did the same thing to me."

"You two are far too stubborn."

"You're one to talk."

"Whatever. And speaking of you being sick, have you eaten anything at all today?"

"A bit of cereal."

"That doesn't count. Go eat lunch. Now." Ray started to protest. "Nuh-uh. I don't want to hear it. I'll stay here and watch Lizzie, you go downstairs to the cafeteria and eat." He slipped off, looking guilty for even leaving. Like me, I think he feels to blame for not catching this earlier.

I took a closer look at Lizzie. She was very very pale and the bruises looked very distinct next to her pale skin. They had an I.V. of blood stuck in her arm and she was on a respirator. And I could tell that she had lost a lot of weight recently. I realized that when she had first joined the team, she looked thinner than before, but I had blamed that on stress and worry about her brother and mother. I felt really guilty for not realizing all of this sooner. Ray came back into the I.C.U. and took a place on the chair next to her.

"How did I miss this? I'm supposed to be looking after her," Ray mumbled, mirroring my thoughts.

"Don't blame yourself. You've been under a lot of stress lately and anyway, she was hiding it. I found some make up that Kari reckons was used to hide all those bruises," I replied.

"Still, I should have caught it."

I was about to calm him down when a nurse came and told me I had a call.

"You'd better answer that," Ray said. I stepped out of the I.C.U. and answered.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, it's me, Kari. How's Lizzie?"

"Pretty bad; she's in the I.C.U."

"That's too bad, how about Ray? I'd guess that he's not taking that well."

"You got that right! He's worried out of his mind. I think we should call his dad or the White Tigers for some support, you know?"

"That's a good idea. Do you have their numbers?"

"Just that White Tigers'. I'll call them right now," I was not looking forward to calling Mr. Kon and worrying him and so I was grateful that I didn't have his number.

"Okay, go ahead. I have some news that I thought you'd want to know."

"Spill."

"Well, we both know he's getting more dangerous. And Tala called to confirm it. He's been keeping tabs on him. By the way, Tala's coming here in a few days."

"He is?" That surprised me; I didn't think he'd get involved in all this. Then again, he always had a soft spot for Kari and always protected her when we were all in the abbey.

"Yeah, well, he said there's some really big plan to get us. We'd better watch out. There's a lot of danger. Things will have to end soon. One of us will have to lose or give. Just hope that we'll be the ones standing at the end of this nightmare."

"Okay. I'd better get back to Lizzie. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and went back in to the I.C.U. Ray was chatting with a doctor.

"Okay, so the B.M.T. is her best chance of survival? So, why can't we just go ahead and do it?" Ray was asking. I stayed out of sight to see what I could learn.

"Well, it's not a good idea, what with you diabetes. I'll run some tests on you both and then we'll see, okay?" the doctor replied.

"Alright," Ray said, collapsing back into the chair and the doctor left. So, I thought, Lizzie is sicker than I'd thought. And Ray's got to do something to make her well? This does not look good for Lizzie.

-----

RTC: Ha ha! Another cliffie! I felt like making this a bit dramatic. I guess I just don't want the fic to end. (But I also wanted it finished so I can move on. I need to make up my mind.)

Kai: In other words, she's just being crazy. Which for her is normal.

RTC: I need some duct tape to put over Kai's mouth. Hey, wait, this is anime. (Grabs duct tape out of nowhere and slaps it over Kai's mouth.) Yay! So, guys, review and tell me what you think! Bye-bye!


	24. Tala's News

RTC: Hey people! I'm still feeling untalkative. (Is that even a word?) Anyway, just a few questions before I get on with the chapter. Does anyone know Kai's mom's name? And how much longer can you guys put up with me and this fic?

Kai: She just had to ask, didn't she? I hope this ends soon, then I can have my freedom back!

RTC: Hey! That's mean! (Pouts.)

Kai: Aren't you a little too old to do that?

RTC: Shut up.

Tyson: Hey! Anyone got food?

Daichi: Yeah, I want food!

Kai: And I thought RTC was annoying. (Drags them off.)

RTC: What are you going to do with them! Answer me! Don't ignore me! (Anime vein pop.)

Max: We'll do the disclaimer now before she goes postal on us.

Ray: Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade as previously stated.

-----

Tala's News

**Ray's POV**

It's been two whole days since Lizzie was admitted to the hospital and she still hasn't woken up. Apparently, Tala has been spying on Voltaire and he has some big news so he's coming here. They wanted me to leave the hospital for a bit and come to the airport with them, but I wanted to be here for Lizzie, even though everyone says it's not good for me. The beeping on the heart monitor started sounding different, and from my experience, I knew that meant that Lizzie was regaining consciousness. Her eyes opened slowly and it took her a moment to focus on me.

"Ray, I'm sorry," she said. "I know you're going to ask me why I didn't come to you for help, right? Well, I've already relapsed once, and medical science was running out of options even then. I just wanted to be normal and live outside the hospital for a few more months. Can you blame me?"

"No, I guess I can't. But there is one option left. The last time you got sick, I wasn't around to help you. There is one more option, it could save you, but it could also kill you. The choice is all yours."

"What is it? A bone marrow transplant? Ray, i don't know. It could hurt you too because of your diabetes."

"It can't do that much damage to me. I'm worried about you. You do realize you're in the I.C.U. You don't have to decide right now, we can wait a few weeks if you need that much time," I said, trying to reassure her. Just then, a doctor entered and started disconnecting some tubes and machines.

"We're going to move you on to the oncology floor, they're better suited to deal with this," he said.

A few hours later, Lizzie was settled in to a room on the oncology floor. "Man, I hate this place," she said.

"I know, but what can you do?"

"Do the others know yet?" Lizzie asked.

"No, I told them that it was your business and that you had to tell them. They're currently at the airport because Tala is flying in. And they'll want to see you, so get ready with your speech."

"Can't you tell them for me?"

"No."

"Fine," she said and mock-pouted.

**Tala's POV**

"Yo, Tala! Over here!" someone yelled. That could only be Tyson. I looked around and saw him standing with most of the team. Kari had told me that Ray's sister was sick and that he was staying at the hospital with her.

"Hey," I replied.

"Is that all your stuff?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to be waiting to pick up stuff, so I just pack a carry on. Come on, we'd better hurry. The sooner you know what's going on, the better."

"Alright, let's go," Kai ordered. He didn't look himself, but I knew better than to ask him what was wrong because he'd never tell. We got to the house where the out of town members of the team stayed and found the answering machine blinking. Kai pushed a few buttons and Ray's voice came out.

"Guys, Lizzie finally woke up. They moved her out of the I.C.U. and I just thought I'd fill you in. You can visit if you want. Okay, I'd get back to Lizzie now, bye."

"Well, that's good," Max said.

"Should we go over there now?" Kari asked, looking at me.

"Might as well, Ray needs to know this stuff too," I replied. We got to the hospital and found the room where Lizzie was currently placed. I was not looking forward to going inside. Ever since my hospitalization, I felt ill at ease inside them. We walked inside and I saw Lizzie for the first time. She was tiny, or maybe that was just because she was so skinny, she looked like she had been beat up, there were that many bruises and she looked pained. Something was troubling her. Ray was just sitting quietly next to the bed. She opened her cat like eyes upon hearing us enter.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Hilary asked.

"Not really, but then, I haven't been okay in a while."

"So, what's wrong?" Kai asked, surprising me by actually sounding like he cared.

"You'd better tell me what's going on with Voltaire first," she said, with a sly smile.

"Okay, I'll spill. Voltaire has built a new abbey-type facility in Moscow. His main goal is to train a whole new group to 'replace' us. He then wants this group to come after us, attack us, steal our bitbeasts so they can be used as evil pawns in his army, kill us so that we're out of the way and can't stop him and finally use his bladers and bitbeasts to take over the world. Just the musings of your average senior citizen, ain't it?" I said sarcastically.

"We can't let that happen." Kari stated with fire in her eyes. "We can't let other kids be hurt and tortured the way we were. But the question is, how do we stop him?"

"Well, the way I see it, we have two choices. One, we can multiply our training by ten and become stronger than his army or two, we infiltrate his base and destroy the thing from the inside out," Kai said.

"You mean as in going inside that abbey that has an insane lunatic in charge? Knowing that he could kill you? What is the matter with you Kai Hitawari! That is beyond insane!" Hilary ranted.

"We'll stick to the first plan for now. Relax, Hilary," Kari said, shooting a look at her brother that said 'don't even think about it'. "One confession down, one to go. Lizzie?"

Lizzie's POV

The moment I dreaded has finally arrived. I never thought I'd actually have to tell anyone, so I didn't know how to break it to them. I hated how people always backed off the second I told them, as if it were contagious.

"When I was nine, we had no idea why I started having the same symptoms I'm having now. Bruises, being really tired all the time, blood not clotting and stuff. At first, we just blamed them on gymnastics and left it at that. But that was not the answer. I just got sicker and sicker and I was dragged off to the doctor, who immediately had me hospitalized to run some tests.

The tests came back with bad news. I was diagnosed with leukemia, a type of cancer. I ended up in a big hospital in a city two ours away from home, since our hospital couldn't take care of me. The only people who came to visit were my family and one really close friend named Suzi. The rest of my friends dumped me." I had to stop; the memories were getting too intense to take. My head started pounding. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ray.

"Go, on, tell them the rest."

"Life was lonely, and since I was so far from home, my family couldn't be there around the clock. So I turned to my room mate, Tara. She had a brain tumor, but she understood the horrors of cancer, she was someone I could talk to. Eventually, we both went into remission, and went home, to two different cities, 3 hours apart. I thought that was the end of it, the end of fear, the end of nightmares, and the end of the hospital. I was wrong. Tara relapsed about a year and a half later. The doctors tried to save her, but she died anyway. It was scary seeing her so scared, because she was always a happy and optimistic person. I was devastated. I couldn't accept the fact that one of my best friends was gone. Things got worse when I too relapsed. They wanted to do a bone marrow transplant, but I needed a compatible donor, like Ray, but he had left town and was off training with you guys.

They managed to get me back into remission, thankfully, and this time, I truly thought it was over. Ray was home, I was better, I got a baby sister, what could go wrong? A few months past and the one year anniversary of Tara's death was approaching. Suzi and I decided to take a train to the cemetery where she was buried. We never got there. The train went off the tracks and several people were killed. Including Suzi. I had to watch the rescuers pull her mangled body out."

"Is that why you won't get on a train?" Max asked.

"Yes, but how did you realize that?" I asked through my tears.

He smiled. "The very first time we met you, you freaked out when you mentioned that you're class was on a train trip and Ray said you were depressed. I just put two and two together."

"Oh. I see. Well, now, I've relapsed again. It's always harder to get someone into a second remission and even harder for a third. Most people don't get a forth one. The doctor's want to do a bone marrow transplant now, but I don't know," I said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Tyson asked. I might have been a bit annoyed with all the questions, but I cared more that they hadn't left and were still supporting me.

"It's risky for one. I mean they have to kill off my immune system, which means I could get sick quite easily. I'll have to be put in isolation, which is never fun. And they're going to have to take some of Ray's marrow and that worries me because-"

Ray cut me off, "Because you're being paranoid. A lot of people have donated bone marrow and nothing's happened to them."

"Yeah, but they weren't sick, were they?" I countered.

"I'm not made of glass. Anyway, you don't have to make this choice right now. Think about it, okay?" Ray advised. They all stayed a while longer, talking about me and Voltaire's new plan. I fell asleep and when I woke up, it was three in the morning, according to the clock in my room. Ray couldn't stay overnight because he had left Daichi in charge of Lynn, and knowing Daichi, he might fall asleep. I never liked making the hard choices. But then who does? And with this choice on my chest, I couldn't sleep, so I wandered around the oncology floor. At one door, I heard sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Mama," came a little girl's voice. "I don't want to leave you and Daddy."

"Oh, Sweetie, it's not your fault," the mother replied. "Just know that Daddy and I love you very much."

"I'm so tired," the girl said and then there was the sound of the heart monitor stopped. The girl had died. Just like I would if I didn't choose to do something. But then, was life worth living anymore? What did I have left? My two best friends were gone, my mom, was who knows where, possibly dead. I had made up my mind. I crawled back into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

-----

RTC: I hope you guys enjoyed that. And I hope it wasn't too emotional or 'pointless'. Anyway, I have to go find out what Kai did to Tyson and Daichi. Kai! Where are you? (Runs off.)

Ray: You'll have to excuse her; she's a bit too hyper right now.

Hilary: Yeah, no kidding. Bye guys!


	25. Big Decisions

RTC: Hi, everyone! I'm back-you know, the insane murderer? (I'm only teasing you, Phoenix From The Flames 1978!) Okay, firstly, I'd like to point out that I'm not a doctor, so the hospital stuff might not be perfect. The only thing I know about medicine is the stuff I read in fictional books. (In which the author did research it, so it's not total fiction.) Just thought I'd point that out. I'll do a bit of research too, but it probably won't be totally accurate and I think I might change a few minor things just to fit in with the fic better. Like I don't think they'd take bone marrow from Ray, if this were real, because he's sick and they wouldn't want to put him in danger.

Kai: We get it already, please shut up!

RTC: Meanie! (Grabs Dizzi and starts researching.)

Kenny: Hey! That's mine!

RTC: Too bad, I'm borrowing it.

Kenny: (Runs around panicking.)

Kai: (Grabs Kenny and drags him off somewhere.) Why is everyone being so bloody annoying lately?

Kari: Be nice to him!

RTC: Disclaimer please!

Hilary: Ray-Tiger-Cat owns a lot of junk, but she does not own Beyblade.

-----

Big Decisions

The whole team walked into Lizzie's room the next day. They had managed to convince the doctors to let Lynn inside because Lizzie had phoned earlier that morning, saying that she had come to a conclusion. The team found various places around the room and settled in.

"So? What do you want to do?" Tyson blurted out. The others all shot him a look that said 'shut up!'. All except Kai who was just looking at Lizzie. He realized that as bad as things were for her, he didn't pity her. It was something more that he felt, but he didn't understand what.

"I decided to go ahead with the bone marrow transplant," Lizzie said softly. "It's worth the risk. But there's one thing you guys have to do for me: don't spend so much time in here with me. Seriously, go do some training, or else you'll end up in trouble." This statement caused everyone to gape at her. "I mean it, go! Now!" No one had ever heard her give an order before. Kai was the first one to snap out of the trance.

"You heard her: get going!" he commanded and the team ran off, except Ray.

"I'd better get a doctor so he can start getting us ready for the B.M.T. I think Lynn can stay here for the day, so no need for you guys to watch her," Ray said, running off.

"Yeah, okay. So, how come you told them to train?' Kai asked Lizzie.

"Well, it's not doing anyone any good of you guys all waste your time in here. And what with all the stuff Tala told us yesterday, I figured that some training couldn't hurt."

"Alright, then, I'd better catch up to them. Bye, Lizzie," Kai replied before leaving too. Lizzie sat up, pulled Lynn closer and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, Lynnie, but I won't be around much for a few weeks. Can you be good for Ray and his friends?" she asked her sister.

"Lizzie go bye-bye?' Lynn asked, eyes filling with tears.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'll be in this hospital, so the doctors can give me medicine to make me better, okay? They won't let you into the room I'll go in, sweetie. I wish you could, though. No matter what though, I'll always love you," Lizzie whispered back, just as Ray returned with a doctor.

"Hi, there. I'm Dr. Richards. I'll be in charge of your transplant," the doctor said. "Now, I need to run some tests on you both. We'll start with Lizzie." added to a nurse that came in behind him. Ray picked Lynn off the bed and the nurse pushed Lizzie out of the room.

**Max's POV**

"Move it, Daichi! Pick up the pace!" Kai was shouting at us. He was taking this training very seriously. I had never seen him so bossy. He must be really worried. Then again, maybe it was just all that coffee he drank this morning. So far, he had had us run about a million laps, do a million push ups, sit ups, several practice matches each and now he had started us on an obstacle course. I don't know about anyone else, but I was ready to faint. I had no idea how he could have so much energy. He even managed to do most of the activities himself, even though he still had the cast on.

"Okay, guys, you can take a break," he relented. "I've got to go somewhere. Tala, you're in charge. You'd better not go easy on them!" Tala smirked and the rest of us groaned, knowing that was not a good sign. Tala and Kai were a lot a like and I'd bet anything that he was just as tough a trainer as Kai, if not tougher. Sure enough, Tala started yelling at us to get off our lazy butts and start training about ten minute later. By the time Kai got back, Tala had put us through out paces. We were all tired and I think every single one of my muscles were killing me.

"Keep going! An old lady could go faster than that! Come on! If you can't run the course in under two minutes, you'll keep going until you can! Move, move, move!" Tala was shouting.

"I'm back," Kai announced.

"Help us!" Tyson begged, not even looking at him, for fear of being yelled at by Tala.

"Yeah, save us from the wrath of Tala," Daichi said, agreeing with Tyson for a change.

"Why should I? I think this is going quite well," he remarked with a smirk.

"PLEASE!" they said in unison.

"Alright, lay off Tala. I think this is enough for today."

"Hey!" I yelled, just noticing something. "You got your cast off!" His arm was now just wrapped in a regular bandage, like the kind you get when you sprain something.

"Yeah, and you'd better watch out, 'cause tomorrow I'm going to make you train even harder," Kai said.

"Glad to know someone's happy," Daichi remarked.

"Should you really train that hard? After all, your arm is probably a bit more fragile than before you broke it. Give it time to regain strength, Kai," Kari said, somewhat worriedly. Kai groaned.

"Yes, Mother, Kai will be a good boy and listen," Tala said, sarcastically, but I don't think he meant to hurt her feelings. It didn't matter, because she started crying anyway.

"You guys are free to go home." Kai barked, ordering us to leave. We could hear him calming his sister down.

**Kari's POV**

I don't know why that comment upset me so much. Maybe it was just all the stress and remembering how Mom and Dad died. They had fought Voltaire too, and lost their lives in the process. You see, Kai and I strongly believe that the car crash was no accident. We suspect it was his doing. We tried to tell the cops, but let's face it, who would believe two three year olds? Kai put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me, and then he started lecturing Tala, who looked really guilty.

"I'm sorry, Kari," he whispered and gave me a quick hug. "I didn't mean that."

"It's okay," I managed to choke out.

"It's just that Kai and I think it's best for us two to go to the new facility, by ourselves, and pretend to surrender. It's us he really wants. Maybe then he'll leave everyone else alone." So, Tala had a plan huh?

"Guys, if you go, I'm coming too," I replied. "He wants me dead too, since we all know too much about the abbey. Besides, a little back up wouldn't hurt." I glared at them, as if daring them to leave me behind.

"Okay, fine," Tala conceded. "But that's our last resort. For now let's stick to training."

-----

RTC: Any good? I'm trying to get a lot of chapters written up while I have the time so that I can finish my fics quickly. I hope it doesn't seem rushed.

Kai: Basically she's trying to finish fast and get on with things. She says school is goign to be stressful and she wants her fics done, so she can move on.

RTC: That's about right. So, I'd better go, bye!


	26. A Twist On Things

RTC: I'm back, with a new chapter! Yay! I honestly didn't think I'd finish it in time! You see, I've had way too much homework this past week and I haven't had time for sleeping, let alone writing this fic. But I got some done on my lunch hour and some right after school when I was checking my email. And I guess it all added up. This isn't the most exciting chapter, I know the past few have been kind of dull, and I'm really sorry. I'm doing this for a few reasons-one, to explain some stuff, two to build up the suspense before the final chapter and three, because I'm tired and am not up to writing something very action packed at the moment. I hope you guys understand.

Kai: Please stop talking, you're voice is really starting to bug me.

Ray: (Smirks.) Are you sure it's her voice and not the fact that you know how badly she's going to torture you?

Kai: Shut up.

Max: (In a sing-song voice.) Or the fact that she's making Lizzie your girlfriend?

Ray: What? Excuse me; I can't have heard that right!

Max: She's making your sister go out with Kai!

RTC: What's so bad about that? Your cousin is with Hiro and Hilary and Tyson are together.

Ray: This is my SISTER we're talking about! (Freaks out.)

Hilary: Calm down, it's just a fic. As if Tyson and I would go out in real life.

Max: So why did I find you two making out in that small part of RTC's brain that's the romantic sap?

RTC: Hey! I'm not a romantic sap!

Hilary: (Blushing.) I can't believe you were spying on us! (Also freaks out.)

RTC: Great, now I've got two muses freaking out and one that's insanly hyper. (Sigh.)

Kai: Shut up! You're all giving me a headache. (Everyone keeps on doing what they're doing.) Fine then. (Grabs all of them and hauls them off to goodness knows where.)

Kari: And now you don't.

RTC: (Sweatdrops.) Well, I suppose that's one way of dealing with the problem. Disclaimer please!

Kari: Ray-Tiger-Cat only dreams she owned Beyblade. In reality she owns almost nothing.

-----

A Twist On Things

**Kai's POV**

"So, what do we do now?" Kari asked me. It had been two and a half weeks since Tala and I shared our plan with her and she was growing more anxious by the day.

"Calm down," Tala advised, "And stop pacing, you're going to make yourself dizzy."

"No, I won't."

"Well, you're making me dizzy." Ever since that day, Tala and Kari have been acting odd. I'd pin it on the fact that they were upset over the fight, but it's got to be something more, judging by their behaviour. I think all this tension is being noticed by the others too. Just last week, Lizzie grilled me on what's been happening.

_Flashback_

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought I said that I wanted to be alone."

"Hn. That's a nice greeting," I replied.

"Come on Kai, what do you want?"

"Do I have to have a reason? Can't I just want to be here right now?"

"Cut the sarcasm and get to the point. How did Ray force to be here?"

I groaned. That girl was too much sometimes. "Okay, fine, Ray did tell me to be here. He thought that you needed support while you go through the bone marrow transplant and since he obviously couldn't be here, he told me to stick around."

"I thought as much. Why does everyone think I'm some little kid who can't be left alone?"

"It's not bad to need help now and again."

"Look who's talking," she shot back. "You don't confide in anyone."

This was the reason I hated being alone with her-she could figure out emotions far too easily. "What makes you think I have something to share with everyone?"

"Give me a break, Kai. I'm not that ignorant. You, Kari and Tala have been acting a bit odd. Tell me what's going on."

"Hn."

"Okay, fine, just answer me this-why hasn't Voltaire killed you guys yet? Not that I want him to, but he has had you in his clutches. Why didn't he just end it then?"

"Because he's a sick, twisted, power hungry tyrant. He wants to see us beg for mercy, to see our pain and watch as he breaks our sprits. And that won't come until hell freezes over. I won't let him win and neither will the others." She really got me riled up.

Fortunately, a nurse came in and stuck the I.V. full of Ray's bone marrow and told Lizzie to relax.

_End flashback_

I think she forgot about that conversation, at least I really hope she has. Ray's been spending almost all of his time at the hospital now, he's hardly ever home. I think I know what's going on with him, though I doubt anyone else has caught on. From what Lizzie told us, the second time she relapsed, Ray wasn't around to do the marrow transplant and he feels that he has to make it up to her somehow. He also wasn't there when her one of her friends died. But I don't think hanging around together so much is doing either of them much good.

**Hilary's POV**

It feels like things are falling apart. The team works much too hard, especially Kai. Lizzie's out sick, Ray's never home and we've spent more time with poor, confused Lynn in the past few weeks than Ray. Not that we mind watching her, but she does need her family. Tyson and I haven't had any time alone either, not with all that training and frequent visits to the hospital, despite Lizzie's protests that she could be left alone. I heard Ray mention that would take Lizzie from three to six weeks to recover from the transplant. Right now, the guys and I are walking over to the BBA house, as it's come to be known, for-what else?-training. I really hope that things come to an end soon, because I don't know how much longer we can all keep it together.

**Ray's POV**

I woke up in the hospital waiting room. I guess I had been too tired and fallen alseep on the couch there last night. A lot of family members seem to do that, so the nurses don't wake anyone up. I slipped into Lizzie's room. She was still sound asleep. I feel as if this whole thing was my fault. I just wish I could've been there the last time she relapsed.

Instead, I arrived at home and found that my mother was pregnant and my sister bald and depressed from going through another round of chemotherapy and losing a friend. I didn't know how to take it then and I still feel like I let my sister down.

"Morning, Ray," she mumbles sleepily, jolting me out of my thoughts. "Did you actually go home last night?" she asked, after taking a closer look at me.

"Uh, well, um, no."

"Ray, I've told you a thousand times, if not more, that I'm fine and that you can leave and get some sleep. Good grief," she scolds.

"What can I say? I worry too much, I guess," I replied and she smiles.

"Got that right big bro. You're turning into Mom," she giggled. I groan and bite back a reply. The phone started ringing just then. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lizzie, is Ray there?" I could make out the voice. It was Hilary.

"Yeah, I'll give the phone to him."

"Hi, Hilary. What's up?" I asked.

"Ray, I'll be blunt. I think something is wrong. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Daichi and I have been outside for half an hour now, ringing your doorbell, but no one's answering. I think something might have happened to them." She sounded worried. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"I was home, um, yesterday morning. They were there and they were fine. Do you think they went out?"

"Without telling us? And Kai ditching training? Not likely."

"True. I'll be right there. Where are you calling from anyway?"

"I'm at Tyson's. The others decided to stay put just in case they came back. You have the key, right?"

"Yeah, got it. I'll run over there now, bye," I said hurriedly as I hung up. "Lizzie, I have to go home, okay? The others can't get inside because Kai, Kari and Tala aren't opening the door and they're worried."

"Alright," she replied, looking uneasy.

I ran the whole way home and found the others on the front porch. Hilary wasn't there, I presumed that she'd stayed put at Tyson's.

"Oh, good, you're home. I don't like the look of this one bit," Tyson said darkly. He looked upset, Max worried, and both Chief and Daichi were panicking.

"Well, there's only one way to find out what's happened, and that's opening the door," I said as I inserted the key in the lock and entered. Even though it was my home-for now anyway-I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Guys! Are you there?" Max called. There was no reply. Tyson gasped suddenly. "What is it?"

"Blood," he managed to choke out, pointing to a reddish-brown stain leading from the stairs to the back door. We all ran to the back yard and saw that there were marks of a struggle along to the side of the house and tire prints.

"They've probably been kidnapped," Kenny whispered.

"We'd better search the house. They might have left someone behind or some clues," I whispered, wondering what they could have done to my baby sister.

"Are you crazy!" Daichi yelled. "They could still be in there!"

"No, Ray's right," Tyson said. We started searching the house. I opened the door to the den and saw Lynn bound and gagged on the floor. I ran to her and untied her. She started screaming and crying.

"Mama! I want Mama!" she wailed along with some baby babble. "Bad people take Mama take Kai-Kai and Kawi!" she sobbed some more into my arms. (AN: Kai-Kai is Kai (duh!) and Kawi is Kari. Lynn can't prounouce the names right.)

"Wait, did she just say that the same guys that kidnapped the guys kidnapped your mom?" Kenny asked.

"Well, it most likely Biovolt that kidnapped Kai, Kari and Tala, but what would those guys want with your mom, Ray?" Max asked.

"I have no idea. Lynn are you sure that the people who took Mama , took Kai and Kari and Tala?" I asked. She nodded. "It could be possible, I mean since Mom was kidnapped right before she had something important to reveal. She works as a lawyer, but she does look into criminal back rounds and she could probably find some incriminating stuff on Biovolt. Plus she worked as a P.I. for a while, I think."

"True, and she could probably get a little evidence from when the original Biovolt Abbey was shut down and searched by the police, right? And then she could help us press charges or something, right? And put Voltaire away?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Mom has a degree in criminal law and if she can get evidence, then she could put them away for good. And she was awfully suspicious of those guys after the first world championships. In fact, she forbid me from ever coming in contact with Voltaire. She was being a bit paranoid."

"Now why would your mother-who has no idea about what Boris and Votaire did-do that? I mean wouldn't she be mad at the Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian? What does she know about Biovolt that we don't?" Kenny wondered.

-----

Kari: Hey where is everyone? Um, hello? (Spots RTC asleep.) Awe, I guess I should let her sleep.

Kai: Darn, I wanted to rant at her for having me kidnapped again.

Kari: Awe, come on, be nice for a change.

Kai: I don't do 'nice'.

Kari: (In an unbelieving way.) Sure you don't. Oh hey, there's a note from RTC here.

Kai: Great. Just read it so we can leave.

Kari: She's wondering if any of you guys picked up the clues in her fics and if you know what Diana has to do with all this. She say there's a clue in that sentence and a one dropped in a previous author's note. Read carfully. The answer will be revealed in about 2 or 3 chapters. (And no, she won't tell you what it is, that would defeat the whole point!) Anyway, that's it for now. Good luck and happy guessing. See you guys in a few weeks.


	27. Destination: Biovolt Abbey

RTC: Ahhhhhh! It's the dreaded writer's block again! Someone save me!

Kari: Calm down.

RTC: Easy for you to say. This means that you won't suffer as much. Where is everyone anyway?

Kari: Ask him. (Points to Kai.)

RTC: That's right, he took them away. (Freaks out.) Where did you put my muses! Give them back!

Kai: (Looks smug.) What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.

RTC: Liar. (Opens backpack and dumps loads textbooks and paper on him.) Take that.

Kai: Ow, those things hurt! What is all this stuff? (Looks at papers.) The quadratic formula, Newton's laws of gravity, pens, lip gloss... Why do you carry all this junk?

RTC: It's not like I have a choice. (Gets thoughtful-and insane-look.) If you don't giveback my muses, I'll force you to do my homework! And I've got make up and I know how to use it too!

Kai: Are you threatening me with make up and homework? (Thinks about it.) Do your worst.

RTC: Okay, I will. (Starts attacking him.)

Kari: (Sighs.) I'll leave them to duke it out. Ray-Tiger-Cat still does not own Beyblade.

-----

Destination: Biovolt Abbey

"What are we going to do!" Tyson was yelling.

"Calm down, Little Dude! Panicking won't solve anything," Tyson's grandpa shouted back, menacing Tyson with his kendo stick.

"I get it! I get it!" Tyson replied, backing off and hitting a wall. The others just laughed. Tyson had managed to break the tension.

"No, seriously, what are we going to do? Should we fly out to Moscow and bust into the new Biovolt?" Ray asked. He had been acting a bit recklessly lately, probably because the thugs that took Kai, Kari and Tala had tied up his little sister and that obviously made Ray mad.

"Do you think that's a safe idea?" Hilary asked, voicing all of their concerns.

"Uh, probably not," he admitted.

"Well, how about you guys contact some friends, like the Blitzkreig Boys, White Tiger X and the PBD All Starz?" Hiro suggested. "Then you guys can all form a plan. It'd be good to have back up." Hiro had stayed at the Granger household ever since the tournament, but he had been too busy to see much of his brother and his brother's friends.

"That's actually a good idea," Max agreed. "I think we should call them now and see what we can come up with." He ran off to call his mom and her team.

Two hours, multiple long distance phone calls-and Grandpa Granger yelling that his phone bill would be through the roof-they had come up with a plan. Not a very safe one, but a plan nevertheless.

"So, the ingenious plan is that we get everyone together at the B-Boys' place and infiltrate the abbey!" Chief yelled. (He was being very sarcastic.)

"Looks like it," Tyson replied, not noting the sarcasm. "So, Byran, Ian, Spencer and all of us will go in, except the Chief , Hilary and Daichi, who will stay with the other teams and patrol the property. The B-Boys have some idea as to what the new abbey looks like, from Tala's research and they should be able to guide us to the guys. While we're there, we can poke around and see if they've got any information on Ray's mom and then we take out about a million guards and leave."

"Does that sound incredibly stupid to anyone else, or is it just me?" Hilary asked.

"No, you're right, it's really stupid and dangerous, but what choice do we have? Wait for them to get us too?" Max replied.

"Well, okay, that's true. What are we all sitting here for? Start packing your bags, we're returning to Moscow!" Hilary shouted, and when Hilary shouted, things went her way. Once the others were out of the room, she gave Tyson a quick kiss on the cheek. "You be careful, got that?"

"Aren't I always?" he said.

"I'm not going to answer that."

A little bit later they were all packed and had bought plane tickets to Moscow that was departing that night. But before they left, they had someone to break the news to.

"Hey Lizzie," Ray whispered, waking her up.

"Hi Ray, hi guys. Wait, what are all of you doing here? Something's happened, hasn't it?" she replied, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"There's no way to say this easily. We're leaving for Moscow to see if we can get Kai, Kari and Tala back," Hilary mumbled, looking away from Lizzie. It had been a while since the team had been to see her, and she looked thinner than before because of the medicine she was taking.

"You're going to break into the abbey!" she screeched once they had outlined the plan for her. "You have got to be kidding me! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? And what about Lynn, I hope you're not taking her along!"

"No, no, of course we wouldn't take her along. We're leaving her with Tyson's grandpa," Ray reassured her. "And don't worry, we won't be gone long." He gave her a guilty look. "I'm sorry for having to leave."

She got the message. "For crying out loud! I'm fine; seriously, I'll probably be getting out of here in two weeks."

Ray smiled, "Okay, take care of yourself, we'll be back in about a week or so."

The plane ride went smoothly, the team thought that maybe Biovolt would strike again on the plane, but they didn't. The B-Boys met them at the airport. The other teams weren't due to arrive until the next day, so they all went back to the B-Boys' place, which was a small apartment.

"Are we going to be able to fit everyone in here?" Chief wondered as he entered the place.

"I honestly don't know. But they're only staying a few days, so we can probably make do," Spencer said. "The apartment does have four rooms plus the living room, where people can sleep. We can put each team in a room and one person from each team can have the last room."

"That's true. Now where's the food?" Tyson asked, causing everyone else to roll their eyes.

A few days later, all the teams were in Moscow and ready to go. "So, everyone got the communicators? And their first aid kits? Beyblades, launchers-" Spencer started, but got cut off by Daichi.

"Yes, we've got it! Come on, let's go!" he shouted.

**Kari's POV**

"Come on, Kari, wake up!" I opened my eyes find Tala shaking me really, really hard, which really hurt after the stuff they had just put us through. They'd come to our house in Japan and attacked us. What were we to do? We were outnumbered 3 to 1. Don't bad guys ever play by the rules? Well, after they got us to their new headquarters, they wasted no time and got straight to business-hurting us. We'd been separated most of the time, except for a few hours at night when they shoved us into a tiny cell and allowed us to sleep. Needless to say, we didn't sleep much and when we did, one of us was always awake to keep watch.

"What's wrong?" I asked, still half asleep. "Where's Kai?" I added as I looked around the room. Tala's looked down at the ground as though he found it fascinating.

"They took him. They're going to kill him."

-----

RTC: All done!

Kai: (Covered in make up.) I can't believe she actually did it. And tortured me in the fic too.

Kari: I think it's cute. Did you learn your lesson?

Kai: What lesson? Make up is evil?

Kari: No! Don't mess with RTC 'cause she always wins in the end.

RTC: Well, I figure out a way to get my muses back, don't you guys worry. Until my next update, this is the ever-frazzled RTC signing off.


	28. You Win A Little, You Lose A Lot

RTC: Hi guys! I got the chapter done! This is the longest one yet, over two thousand words! And I found my muses!

Ray: I can't believe he locked us up in a closet.

Tyson: And I can't believe you put make up on him! I so need a picture of this. (Runs off to find Kai.)

RTC: How did you all fit in there anyway?

Max: I don't know, we just did. This is an anime, just go with it.

RTC: Okay, whatever. Sorry that this chapter is so long yet somehow still sort of dull. But this means the fic is almost done! I had meant to write this as two or three chapters, but I don't want to bore you to death, so I jammed it all in one chapter! So, disclaimer please!

Daichi: Ray-Tiger-Cat has dreamt that she owned Beyblade, but then she woke up. So in other words, she does not own it!

-----

You Win A Little, You Lose A Lot

**Kai's POV**

I had been awoken by a huge group of guards who proceeded to tie me up and drag me down to the torture chamber. Of course I had fought back and put up a fuss, but to no avail. My protests however had woken up Tala and he helped deal those thugs a world of hurt. Kari was out like a light, which might have been for the better, since I didn't want her to get hurt too. It's been a few hours, I think-can't be sure because I've been in and out of consciousness-and I'm sore all over. I don't think I can last too much longer. The only things keeping me going is the fact that I'm driving the crazy old bat-a. k. a. my grandfather-absolutely crazy and the fact that the longer I fight, the longer the others are safe.

**Tyson's POV**

"We've been in here for almost an hour. How big is this place anyway?" I whined.

"Not that big, Tyson," Spencer said patiently, "But we have to take the long route to avoid more guards. Unless you really want to knock another few out." We had run into a pair of guards, but Byran and Spencer had managed to knock them out cold and stuff them in a closet, thankfully for us.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Max asked. "There seem to be an awful lot of guards there."

"Hmm, boys, I think we found it, ready guys?" Byran said.

"Yeah, we're ready," Spencer and Ian replied.

"Wait, ready for what?" Ray asked.

"This." They launched their blades and while the guards were trying to grab the blades, they hit them on the back of the head, promptly knocking three out cold. Max, Ray and I decided to follow suite.

"So, much for stealth. Full out attack, now!" Byran commanded. Before I could join the fight, he grabbed my wrist. "Tyson, I need you to go down the hall and get Tala and the others out. Don't let them see you," he warned. Luckily for me, there was a lot of noise and in the chaos, I quickly ran down the hall. Like Byran had said, Tala and Kari were locked up in a cell. I wondered where Kai was, but I figured I'd better bust them out before worrying about anything else.

"Tyson, what the hell is going on? Are you crazy?!" Kari yelled the second she saw it was me.

"I'm trying to rescue you, can you please cooperate?" I said as I launched Dragoon at the lock. It broke and both Tala and Kari ran out, or rather limped out. I could see that they had been through a lot.

"We've got to find Kai," Tala said.

"What?! You mean you don't know where he is?!" I demanded.

"Tyson, they took him away. You have really bad timing. They were going to kill him, and they do that slowly most of the time. They might just shoot him!" Kari wailed. Oh, so that was why she was so upset.

"Well, I can't change the past, but if we hurry, we can find him and save him. The others are down this way," I replied, running down the hall. When we got there, we saw half of the guards running down another hallway and the other half out cold.

"Follow them!" Spencer ordered. This worked reasonably well until they decided to split into groups. One went into a small room, the others kept running. "Room!" Spencer yelled, making the choice for us. "Bryan, Ian, with me!" The three of them ran off along with Tala and Kari, while us three sneaked into the room. The guards were running through another door and they slammed it shut. We could hear a lock being shut.

"Great," I mumbled to no one in particular. Just them we heard a moan. There was a person tied to a table. We approached with caution.

"Take out the flashlight," Max advised. When I turned it on, we were in for a surprise.

"Mom?" Ray asked, disbelievingly. "What happened?" Diana chewed on the gag, indicating that she couldn't talk. Ray reached over and pulled it out.

"Raymond, is that you?" she sounded so weak. "Pull these tubes out, would you? I can't explain everything now, but all you need to know is that your friend Kai is in serious danger. We have to get to him. If Voltaire kills him, it's game over." Ray obliged and pulled out some tubes that were dripping some kind of poison into his mother's veins. He also released her from the table and she sat up. "That's better, thank you," she mumbled, swaying slightly.

"Mom, take it easy," he ordered.

"No, we have to go now." Some of the authority was back in her voice, which was a relief. She got to her feet unsteadily, grabbed Ray's shoulder for support and started walking towards the door. "I know where Kai is. Please, just listen for once." We had no choice but to follow her. She led us down a corridor where we met the B-Boys and Kari.

"They're in there," Tala said, indicating a door. The lock was already broken, no doubt their handiwork.

"Alright, we should break the door down," I suggested. "Maybe someone should stay here as a look out," I added, glancing at Diana. Before she could protest, we had told her to be the look out and ran inside. The sight we were met with was a horrible one. I think it'll haunt me in my sleep from now on. We were standing on a balcony like structure and down below us was Kai and several guards. Kai looked half dead. In fact I was sure he was dead until I saw him try to hit one of the guards. "Ready?" I whispered. The others nodded. "Go!" We jumped off the balcony-it wasn't very high-and stormed the guards. It wasn't long before there was total chaos. (AN: Sorry guys, I have such trouble describing fight scenes!) Byran and Spencer managed to take out the most guards, but the guards weren't going down easily. It wasn't long before they pulled out whips and knives. The thug I was fighting thought it would be fun to throw the knives and he just narrowly missed me.

Kai meanwhile was just lying there. He didn't have the strength to move, I guess, and that's when he came. Voltaire. I hadn't seen the guy since the first world championships, but it didn't look like he had changed much. He pulled out a gun and fired at the ceiling once. "Freeze!" he ordered, pointing the gun around the room. Kai had gotten to his feet and was leaning against a wall and I guess he was going to try and stop his grandfather. Voltaire spotted the movement, and in a blink of an eye, rounded on Kai and fired several shots. Kai, being Kai, was prepared. He launched Dranzer-how he had held on to his beyblade so long was beyond me-and that knocked a few bullets away. Kai moved enough so another few didn't hit him, but there was no possible way he could dodge them all, especially in his condition.

Then, out of nowhere, a pale green beyblade came and knocked Voltaire's gun out of his hands. However, Kai still took a few shoots. "You..." Voltaire said evilly. We looked up to see Diana holding a launcher and ripcord.

"Yeah, me. Now get away from Kai before I use your head for target practice," she said, and stubborn gleam in her eyes. It looked like she had shaken off the poison. Tala had already grabbed the gun and none of the thugs had one, probably because Voltaire was afraid that they would kill him, as he wasn't very nice to his employees either. The guards looked like they wanted to fight, but Voltaire had something different in mind.

"Plan beta!" he commanded and they left the room. "I know you have people watching the building. I know you'll report me to the police. But if I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me!" he bellowed in a rage. Meanwhile, all of us bladers had surrounded him and had our beyblades pointing at him. Kari however had run to Kai, who was barely hanging in there.

"Kai?" she whispered as she bound Kai's wounds with bits of cloth in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Hn," he said, opening one eye. "Kari, get everyone to evacuate. Plan beta means that the building will self destruct, killing anyone inside in about ten minutes. Go now!" Voltaire's maniacal laughter seemed to confirm it. Kari tried to pick Kai up, but couldn't do it. He was losing blood fast, and if we didn't get out soon, we were all dead.

"Okay, everyone keep your launchers pointed at that-that thing," Diana ordered, "And get out of here." She then stopped and put Kai on Kari's back. "Come on!"

"Kari, I'm sorry," Kai mumbled.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I've never been able to protect you; I've failed."

"Kai, knock it off, you sound like you're going to die." He didn't respond. "Kai? Kai?!" Kari started panicking.

"Hold on," Tala said, "Kai's still breathing, so keep moving."

"There's no way we'll make it to the ground floor in time!" I shouted, noticing that we had been running for almost five minutes already.

"Through the window!" Diana yelled, using her beyblade to smash it open.

"But we're on the thirds floor!" Max pointed out.

"No choice, move!" Byran replied. "A few people at a time, then this monster, then everyone else." Ian, Spencer, Max and I jumped first and landed in the snow. I think it was the first time I was so grateful for the stuff. Ray, Tala and Diana shoved Voltaire out of the window. He landed not-so-gracefully and looked up to see several launchers pointing at him. He wasn't going anywhere. Ray, Diana and Tala jumped next, and they landed very neatly in the snow.

"Come on Kari, jump!" Tala shouted. She was looking nervous, but suddenly, she sprang from the window frame. A few of us caught her, as she couldn't possibly balance with Kai on her back. In a matter of minutes, the police and paramedics had been called. They quickly snapped handcuffs on Voltaire and shoved him in a police car. He was too busy sulking to protest.

Kai however was another story. The emergency workers nearly passed out after seeing him and they see trauma patients everyday. They had stuck so many tubes and things into him that you couldn't possibly recognized that it was a person on the stretcher. The emergency workers also decided that Tala, Kari and Diana needed to be taken to the hospital right away, despite all of their protests. The PBD All Starz and White Tiger X were taken back to the B-Boys' place to rest up. Kenny, Daichi and Hilary came with us to the hospital.

"Hey, Tyson?" Hilary said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I love you, but don't you ever worry me like that again!" she said with a small smile before giving me a discreet kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," I agreed.

**Ray's POV**

We have been at this hospital for several hours now, and we still don't have any news on Kai. To make matters worse, most of the doctors don't even speak English, so we couldn't understand what they were saying to each other either. Both Tala and Kari had been released, with orders to take it easy. I think that they were driving the doctors crazy and that's why they agreed to let them go, seeing as how they were both badly beaten and starved for a few days. My mom wasn't quite as lucky. Whatever was in those tubes was not good and the doctors admitted her into the hospital. I'd been to see her, but she was fast asleep, so I had to come back.

"There's the doctor!" Daichi announced, pointing at him.

The expression on his face said a lot. And what it said was not good. "Kai is alive, but he's is not in good condition. He had a few bullets lodged in his body, several cracked and broken bones, multiple wounds that required stitches, a fractured skull and he lost a lot of blood. All these factors caused another problem. He's comatose and even if he did survive, chances are that he won't recover completely."

-----

RTC: Did you guys like it?! I have another poll for you guys. Should I kill Kai? I already asked a few people in my review replies, and so far the votes are three for letting him live and zero for killing him. Please vote, okay?

Kai: Yeah, or she'll torture me! Come on, you don't want her to kill me, do you?

RTC: I don't think they'll mind if I torture you.

Kai: Shut up.

RTC: Anyway, ignore my muse and vote! See you guys next time!


	29. Somewhere Between Life And Death

RTC: I'm going to skip all the talking today, as I really want to update. Sorry, for all spelling mistakes!

Kai: Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade.

-----

Somewhere Between Life And Death

**Kari's POV**

The doctors insisted that we go home last night without seeing Kai. We'd begged and pleaded, but they threatened to admit Tala and I, so we thought it was best that we left. I can't accept this. It's surreal. I really feel like I'm watching this happen to someone else. Tala thinks I'm in denial. Some small part of me is registering all this and making me worry. The more time passes, the more worried I become. It's finally morning and I still feel really tired because I didn't sleep much last night.

"So, what should we do? I mean, Kari's a total basket case and the others are leaving soon," Tyson was saying when I entered the kitchen.

"Who's leaving?" I asked.

"White Tiger X and the PBD All Starz. They can have to leave now, before the press gets wind of this," Kenny replied.

"I see," I replied vaguely as I hadn't really heard his answer. "I need to go see Kai."

"We know, we'll head right over there, just as soon as we make sure that these guys catch their planes," Max said. "Tala already called a cab for you. It should be here in a few minutes."

"Hn."

The cab arrived shortly after, just as Max had predicted, and before I knew it, I was standing outside Kai's hospital room. I knew that he was in bad shape, that he was in a coma, but nothing could have possibly prepared me for what was inside.

Kai was covered in bandages. He had tubes and monitors surrounding his bed; I was hardly ale to approach the bed. Kai himself had a lot of bruising and swelling. But the worst part was the fact that they had hooked him up to life support. And when I saw that a machine had to breathe for my brother, I lost it. It all hit me so hard, I broke down crying there and then. I was still crying when the others arrived.

**Kai's POV**

I woke up feeling odd. Like I was floating or something. My surroundings were pitch black, but suddenly I saw a glimmer. It looked like fire.

"Dranzer?" I whispered, "Where am I?"

"Yes, Master Kai, it is I, Dranzer. As for where we are, you'll have to see for yourself."

As he said this, light flooded my vision. I was flying and down below me were my friends and sister. They were all standing around a mess of wiring, machines and a bed, and they all looked depressed. Some of them were crying. "Dranzer, is that me down there?"

"Yes, Master Kai," he replied.

"Am I...dead?"

"No, you are still alive for the moment. You see, that battle with your grandfather put you in a coma. You are between life and death." I had breathed a sigh of relief when he said I wasn't dead, but I grew anxious again when I discovered I was in a coma. (AN: I bet some of you thought he was really awake! Now that's way too easy!)

"So, why am I here? Why won't you just let me awaken or die?"

"Because there is something that you must see. Follow me," Dranzer said, flying off. Somehow, I was able to fly. We rose higher and higher and higher, with no end in sight. The darkness surrounded us once more. I asked where we were going several times, but got no reply. "We're here," Dranzer announced. "Do you see someone?"

I peered into the darkness and spotted two figures. They were coming closer. "Mom? Dad?" I wondered.

"Hello, Kai sweetie. We've missed you. You've grown so much," Mom said, tears running down her cheeks. "You look just like your dad at your age."

"I'd have to agree. How are you, son?" Dad asked, as he put his arm on Mom's shoulder. They looked exactly as they had almost 13 years ago when they died.

"I've missed you too," I replied and Mom gave me a hug. "At least we can be together now."

"Oh, no, Kai you mustn't stay. I'd love to spend time with you, but there are some people on Earth who still need you," Mom answered. Images of my friends started to appear. What would Tala, Lizzie and Kari say? What would they do? They would miss me, I was sure of that. But they were capable of taking care of themselves. And with Voltaire locked up, they were safe.

"Mom, I don't deserve that. I want to stay here."

"Kai, listen to me. My father has his ways of getting out of jail. He managed to convince them to let him out once before and he'll do it again," Dad warned. "And the first people he'll go after are the ones who put him there. That's why he came after me and your mother. You and your sister were correct, believing the car accident was not an accident. He set that up. It was just very lucky that you two escaped with your lives."

I thought about that and all the people he had already hurt. My friends, Diana, the kids in the abbey. We were all victims. "I'll do it. I'm going back."

"We're proud of you!" Mom said.

"It'll be a fight, Kai. You've already been gone so long that you'll need to fight your way back to the world of the living. But I know you can do it," Dad said. They both gave me a quick hug. Then I felt the life being sucked out of me. I knew I had to fight it, but it was overwhelming.

**Normal POV**

Several weeks had passed since Kai had been admitted to the hospital. He was still comatose and some people were starting to wonder whether Kai would ever wake up. Their hopes were falling apart. Six weeks was a very long time, and of course, they were all worried sick. They were all still in Russia because they felt it best to stay put until a decision could be made about Voltaire and to make sure that he didn't get bailed out. Kari, of course, went to see Kai in the hospital everyday, and even spent the night there sometimes. Usually someone had to stay with her to make sure she was okay. But a night came when she insisted that she stay there alone.

"Just let her," Tala had ordered. He wouldn't say why, but Tala insisted that it was important.

Kari was sleeping in Kai's room when his heart monitor went crazy. A huge group of doctors and nurses came running inside.

"What's going on!" Kari yelled.

"He's having a heart attack. Now clear out of the way so we can resituate him!" a doctor ordered. Kari started to cry.

"I can't lose you. Come back Kai," she whispered.

-----

RTC: Well, what do you think? Sorry it was a bit short. You guys still have until my next update to vote. Should I kill Kai or not? I've heard from most of you already, but I'm still waiting on a few of you. Oh, and does anyone want me to write a spin off where the opposite happens? (If he dies, he lives in the other, and vice versa.) Anyway, see you when I update, which is a bit more frequently right now.


	30. Fight

RTC: I'm not in a talkative mood again, as I really want to see your reactions to this chapter.

Kai: I don't believe her sometimes.

RTC: Shut up and do the disclaimer!

Kai: Alright, Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade now, never owned Beyblade in the past and probably will never own Beyblade.

-----

Fight

**Kai's POV**

The images and memories are flashing by so quickly. Good ones, and bad ones all mixed together.

_Flash_

"What are you two doing?" Mom asked, highly amused.

"We're helping Daddy paint the house," Kari replied, covered in paint and Mom laughed.

_Flash_

"Alex, we're going to crash!" Mom had screamed.

"Dad must have planned this. Hold on, everyone!" Dad had replied and then the car did crash. Darkness was everywhere and then flashing sirens as emergency workers pulled us out of the car.

"There's nothing we can do, these two are dead," a worker said.

_Flash_

"Kari!" I yelled, so happy to see that at least my sister was alive.

"Kai, Mommy and Daddy are gone," she sobbed into my shoulder. I held her tight.

"It'll be okay, I'll watch out for you," I promised.

_Flash_

"No, gimme back my sister! Bring Kari back!" I screamed in terror as the car containing my sister was pulling off in one direction and the one I was in the other. She was crying too, and looked scared out of her mind. I'd failed, I couldn't protect her then.

_Flash_

"Grab my digits, Dude! I won't let a friend down, or drown as the case may be!" Tyson shouted, trying to grab me. Friendship, a concept I had never been too familiar with. But some small part of me realized that they really did care about me. I'd snapped back to reality then.

_Flash_

"And the winner is Spencer!" DJ Jazzman called, and Dranzer was taken away from me. I was helpless once more. I watched, unable to do anything as Dranzer screeched and struggled against his captor.

_Flash_

"We won the Championships! Who's the best?" Tyson was cheering as he danced around the hotel room.

"And the abbey is finally going down," I added, happy because I thought my grandfather was out of my life for good this time.

_Flash_

Images of Boris taking over the BBA. He stood there, in all his glory; with BEGA standing behind him. That guy sickened me. I knew I had to help take this thing down, but how? Tala was already down, and he was almost as good a blader as I.

_Flash_

"Go Deeta!" Lizzie had called. She was practicing hard for the tournament and had no idea I was watching her.

"So, you have a bitbeast?" I asked, stepping out of the shadows. "Why don't you use it in matches?"

"I'm not really sure why, but the elders told me to keep her under wraps. Plus, it's always good to keep an ace up your sleeve," she'd smirked. She had made me smile for the first time in a long time.

_Flash_

"You will die!" Voltaire screamed, torturing me, trying to make me crack. Then my friends showed up to save me.

_Flash_

I have to fight back so that their efforts were not in vain. "I can't lose you. Come back Kai." I could hear my sister's whispers.

**Kari's POV**

"We're losing him!"

"Clear!" Another shock was administered.

Beep-beep-beep-beep. That heart monitor was going crazy.

"There's a pulse. It's regular!" a nurse practically screamed.

"Clear out of the way! See if he comes around!" commanded a doctor.

I approached the bed anyway, and blinked back my tears. When I opened my eyes, an identical pair of lilac orbs were gazing into mine. "KAI!" I shouted.

He flinched at the sudden noise. "Yeah, I'm back," he whispered. The doctors all looked relieved.

"Okay, everyone get out of here so I can check my patient over!" the head doctor ordered. "You can stay, but you have to be quiet," she added to me, a slight smile forming on her mouth. I grinned back as I'd never been so happy in my entire life.

**Ray's POV**

We had yet to hear why Tala allowed Kari to go stay with Kai alone last night, but I don't think it was such a great idea. Kari is too much like Lizzie at times, and I didn't think she'd be alright. We slipped into Kai's room and noticed that a lot of machinery was missing. Also, Kari was sleeping peacefully for the first time since Kai went comatose.

"What's going on?" Hilary asked, voicing my concerns. In response, we saw movement on the bed.

"Kai?!" we shouted, waking Kari from her slumber. Sure enough, Kai's eyes were open.

"He woke up last night," Kari whispered, as if she scarcely believed it herself. "I would have called, but I, uh, kinda fell asleep."

We smiled at that. "So, Kai, how are you feeling?" I ventured, knowing I might get no response or a sarcastic one.

"Just peachy," he replied. It was nice to know some things never changed. The others must have thought so too, because they laughed.

"What is going on in here?" a doctor asked, then smiled at the looks on our faces. "Alright, I know it's a touching moment, but I really need to run some tests on Kai here, so if you'd be so kind as to leave for an hour or two..." she ventured.

We didn't need to be told twice, all but Kari who decided to stay with Kai. I called Mom and told her that Kai was up (she sounded excited, for some reason), and then got back to the group just in time to hear Tala's explanation.

"It's their birthday. And this is their first one together in like ten years. That's why I told you to leave Kari alone yesterday," he said, smirking.

"Ooooh, lucky. It's such a nice surprise that Kai woke up in time for their sixteenth," Hilary squealed. "I think we should give them a surprise party!"

"Yeah!"

So we split up and got a few things, such as a cake (Well, actually two, in case Tyson and Daichi went wild.) and balloons, despite the fact Kai would think they were childish. We met back up at the room. They had taken Kai out of the room, providing us with enough time to decorate.

"Surprise!" Tyson and Daichi shouted. (This time, it was actaully them, not some poor innocent nurse.)

"Eep!" Kari yelped while Kai just looked totally confused.

"What on earth?"

"Kai, you've been out for six weeks!" Kari explained.

"Ohh!" he said, as realization dawned. It was quite amusing to see the normally knowledgeable Kai looking totally confused.

Anyway, the party went well, it looked like Kari and Kai were enjoying themselves-or as much as Kai enjoys himself, especially when he's stuck in bed.

"Hey, Kari, bet you didn't think you'd be celebrating your sweet sixteen in a hospital!" Hilary giggled.

"Nope, that was part of the plan, but then, I didn't think I'd get to spend it with my brother either!"

"Awe, how sweet! And throwing a party without inviting me too! I'm hurt!" came a voice from the doorway.

"Lizzie!"

"The one and only! And I brought Lynn too!" she grinned. "When did Kai wake up?"

"Uh, wait a second, aren't you supposed to be resting?!" I asked. "And somehow, I think traveling to another country with only a small child for help you does not count as resting. Besides, didn't I forbid you from doing anything stressful?"

"Resting? Sure, Ray... I got plenty of rest," she replied sarcastically. "And this is not stressful. And finally, with Mom back, guess what? You're not the boss anymore!" she giggled. That kid has got to stop eating so much sugar! She's turning into Max! "Anyway, I got out of the hospital two weeks ago, and thought I'd had quite enough rest." I sighed, giving into defeat. Lynn toddled up and hugged me around the knees. It's impossible to stay mad like that. I swear they team up to overpower me. Lizzie decided to get a hug too, before going up to Kai.

"Whoa, someone looks cranky!" Lizzie exclaimed, as Kai groaned. "Liven up, would you? Maybe this will get a reaction." Before we could figure out what she was going to do, she had given Kai a quick peck on the cheek and he was blushing faintly. (AN: That is all that's going to happen, you KaixOC haters can open your eyes now.)

"How did you ,manage to get in here, especially with your sister? They don't allow children up here, you know," Kai asked.

"Are you kidding me? I practically lived in a hospital for half my life. Trust me; I know how to break rules without being caught." Just then, Mom came in.

"Hi, kids. Nice to see you awake, Kai. Elizabeth, how the..." she trailed off. "Never mind, I can tell this is going to be a long explanation, tell me later. Now I've got some people here who are dying to meet you." Five guys around Mom's age stepped into the room.

"Man, he looks so much like Alex, it's not even funny," one of them remarked, glancing at Kai.

"Didn't you say that last time you saw them?" another asked.

"They've grown, and they look more like Alex now," was the first's comeback.

"Okay, guys, relax, you're freaking them out," Diana said, teasing them.

"Looks like some things never change. Still the motherly one, aren't you?"

"Hey!" My own mother was acting the way we do. Who were these people, and how did Mom know them?

"Guys?" Max said, addressing Kai and Kari, "Do you know these people?"

"Mom, what's going on?" I added.

All the while, realization was dawning in Kai's eyes. "They're so familiar, but why can't I place them?" Kai wondered.

-----

RTC: I'm just going apologize for the bit of Kai OOCness, but you guys have to remember that he just woke up from a coma, okay? Sorry! Oh, anyone got any idea yet as to the connection? Come on, all guesses welcome! I've got to go update the other ficcy now, bye!


	31. The Past Resurfaces

RTC: Back, with another somewhat emotional chapter! Not much actual angsty in here, but oh well, I hope you guys don't mind. (If you do, blame school!)

Kari: Did anyone guess yet?

RTC: Oh yeah, I nearly forgot! Congratulations go out to Iluvbeyblade for being the first and only person to guess-and she got it too! (Hands Iluvbeyblade some virtual chocolate.) Don't get too hyper now! And for everyone else...You get chocolate anyway! (Hands out more chocolate.)

Kai: What have you done? Now they're all going to be hyper and we'll get a bunch of random reviews!

RTC: Shut up, Kai! I like my reviewers and I don't want you to offend them! Oh, a recent review got me thinking.

Kai: Don't, you'll hurt yourself.

RTC: (Sigh.) I get no respect sometimes. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, do you guys think my writing skills have gotten better, worse, or stayed the same? I dunno, I think the writing hasn't changed much, but that's for you to decide. I guess I'm sort of depressed, due to school and stuff keeping me really busy and unable to write really good chapters.

Ray: You're ranting again, you'd better start the chapter soon.

RTC: Right, well, enjoy. I'm off to take a nap, just as soon as I do this: disclaimer please!

Tyson: We've said it once, we've said it twice, heck we've said it 30 times in this fic, Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade!

-----

The Past Resurfaces

**Kai's POV**

"So, I guess you're all wondering who these guys are, right? Well, does anyone in this photo look familiar?" Diana asked, as she pulled out a framed photo. In it were 7 children, perhaps a little younger than us. I couldn't really make out who was in the photo from where I was, but I'd be willing to bet that the five strangers were some of the subjects in the photo.

"Hey! That dude looks just like Kai!" Daichi yelled, effectively making my head pound with the sudden noise. "But who's the last person?"

"Figured it out yet, Kai?" Diana asked, bringing the photo closer. The person Daichi thought looked like me was most likely my dad. Didn't he and Mom tell me that I resembled him not too long ago? The seventh person had jet black hair and golden orbs.

"This photo, it was my Dad's beyblading team, wasn't it?" I asked and Diana nodded.

"Mom, how did you get a photo of them?" Lizzie wondered.

"Well, I think I know. One person in that photo in my Dad, five others are those guys," I said pointing at the new comers, "And the last person is you mother."

"What?! Mom was part of a beyblading team?!" Ray yelped. He looked at his mother, as if he expected her to deny it.

"Kai's right, that was us, and Alex when we were young."

"But how? I thought girls weren't allowed to be on blading teams."

"Well...You see, I was a rebellious kid, and I'd always loved to blade. The elders wouldn't allow girls on teams, that's true, so I decided I'd find my way to a team on my own. I left town and traveled to Japan, where I met these guys. They were part of a foreign exchange and we were all put on the same team. I pretended to be a guy to fit in, and it worked. No one realized it for months, but eventually Alex, Kai's dad, found out. I thought it was over, but he kept my secret. Over time the others and my coach found out, but the media never knew."

"What kind of coach wouldn't turn you in?"

"You guys know him quite well, his name in Stanley Dickenson."

"What?! Mr. D. was coaching you?!" Tyson yelped.

"Hang on a second, you lost me at the part where Mom bladed. What I don't understand is why you would never allow us to beyblade if you yourself were just as obsessed as we are," Lizzie pointed out.

"She knew Voltaire was on the loose, and I'd suspected that he's come after those of us who put him away. So she was trying to keep you out of the spotlight," one stranger said. "By the way, I'm Ryan. And these are Scott, Athrun, Josh and Andrew." The people waved.

"But it seems like her son is far too much like him mother to be stopped. Trust me, this girl is stubborn!" the one called Scott said. Both Diana and Ray turned red at this comment.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Diana said. "Anyway, I, like Kai and Kari here, thought that Alex's 'accident' was no accident and I was researching for a few years and couldn't dig anything up. But then, Ray, you managed to get yourself involved, and in the process, reveal some key clues."

"Huh? I did?" Ray wondered.

"Yes, when you found Kai. You see, I couldn't keep track of where Voltaire or his grandchildren went after the accident. Because of you, I was watching your matches-all of them-and managed to get some stuff dug up. And further more, when you found the Biovolt abbey, I realized that Voltaire was on the move again, and that he'd gotten recruits. Anyway, after meeting Kai in person, I realized we couldn't afford to waste time, and went crazy getting all this evidence." She held up a large briefcase full of official-looking documents. "And I'll bet Stanley knew what I was up too, to and put you guys together for a reason." she muttered good naturedly.

"So that's what you needed to tell Ray!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Yeah, she can really be a worrier sometimes, but hey, she's the one who got the documents needed to keep that jerk in jail, so we won't tease-this once!" Josh remarked. "And that's about the end of story time!"

"So can we eat cake?" Daichi yelled, and ran off without waiting for a response.

"We'd better go keep an eye on the cake. Might as well eat too," Max suggested.

"I think I'll stay here," Kari replied.

"No you won't! You've barely eaten a thing in weeks! Now Kai's awake, so you don't have an excuse!" Tala said, as he dragged her away. Everyone left, except Ray.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here with Kai," he said.

"Not going to eat?" I asked.

"I can't handle that sugar, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So what's going on between you and my sister?" Ray decided that he needed to finally ask the question that had been bugging him for so long.

"Me and Lynn? Nothing." I answered honestly, though I was avoiding the real question.

"No, you and Lizzie!"

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?"

"Not a chance."

"Honestly, not much. She's just a friend."

"Then why were you blushing when she kissed you." Ray choked up on those words, and could hardly get them out. "And why are you blushing now?"

"I'm not. Things are normal." I tried to stay awake and prove that nothing was going on, but the day's events had drained me, my head was pounding so hard I thought it would explode and I soon fell asleep. When I woke up, Ray was gone and Kari was sitting next to me.

"Hey, Sleepyhead."

"Hey, I'm glad you're here, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern written all over her face. "Are you in pain? You could use more of the morphine, you know."

"No, no, that's not it. But I think I saw Mom and Dad."

"What? But how?"

"When I was unconscious, their sprits or something warned me that Voltaire would find a way to get loose. They told me I had to come back." Kari just sat there, looking stunned. "They looked at peace, Kari."

"I know you've missed them as much as I have, but, as selfish as this will sound, I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said as she promptly started bawling.

"I know, and it's not really that selfish, you know. Hey, I got you a birthday present before this huge mess. I found it in a store once and thought it would be perfect for you. Look in my bag," I suggested, hoping to cheer her up. It didn't work so well, as she cried harder. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't get you anything!" she wailed.

"Awe, relax, what do I need right now? I mean except for morphine and sleep?" I muttered the last part under my breath. She decided to look in my bag, and found a small box. "Open it," I urged.

"Oh, Kai! That's sweet!" she yelped finally opening the box. Inside were a pair of gold, heart shaped earrings. "They match the locket Mom left me. Thank you." I was watching her but suddenly, my vision faded and blurred. "Kai! You're burning up! I'm getting a nurse!"

I tried to call after her, but my energy supply was too low for me to do anything. I realized how bad I must've looked to everyone. Bandages wrapped around my fractured skull, half my ribs poking through my clothes, the other half wrapped up, one leg in a cast, loads more bandages randomly placed on my body, an I.V. of morphine-which I was actually using, as I was in a lot of pain, a portable heart monitor attached to my chest, yeah, I definitely looked fine. The world blurred and blackness overtook once more.

**Ray's POV**

"Hey, Mom," I whispered, walking into a room. She was on the computer, typing away some complicated document.

"Hi, Ray, things okay?" she replied absent-mindedly. I just stared for a minute. "What? What is it?"

"You just called me 'Ray'. You never do that."

"Well, I just thought it was about time I started listening to you more, and making up for the past few years."

"I see. Anyway, I was wondering, what else happened when you were my age? What made you decide to help Kai's dad?"

"Well, Kai's dad, Alex was one of my best friends, and friends shouldn't let each other down. I think you know that from experience. Hmm, anyhow, I think I was a lot more like you than either of us realized-rebellious, stubborn yet mature, defensive, secretive. I hated it when people called me by my full name too. Sound familiar?" Mom smiled.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Mom?"

"Yeah, Ray?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you." she said as she gave me a quick hug. I left Mom to her work after that. There was one more thing I had to do.

"Boo!"

"Eeeepppp!" Lizzie shouted, just as I'd predicted. "Oh, Ray it's just you."

"So, how are things?" I asked, sounding just like Mom.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "But thank you for asking. And Ray? Thanks for giving me the choice and chance to live." She hugged me too. What is it with everyone and hugging me today?

"Awe, it was nothing, you would have chosen to do the transplant anyway. And what's a little bone marrow between siblings? Just one thing I wanted to ask: what is it with you and Kai?"

"Nothing."

"Sure..." I said disbelievingly.

"Ray! I guess I'm just happy that the family is back together," she giggled, "But you so have to learn to butt out!"

-----

RTC: (Sleeping.)

Max: Looks like we have to say bye, as she's fast asleep.

Ray: So, did anyone see that one coming? RTC here was wondering how come she didn't get a bunch of reviews going 'Diana can beyblade?!' after chapter 28. She was most surprised that no one noticed that.

Kai: Listen, just do us all a favour and review, so that the authoress can finish this fic and we can get our freedom back. (Leaves.)

Kari: Sorry about my brother, he just doesn't want to admit that he'll miss the fic when it's over. Ta-ta for now everyone!


	32. Looking Back

RTC: Can you all believe it?! This thing has only one or two more chapters until it is complete! I thought it would never end!

Kai: You mean we're free soon?

RTC: Yeah, go ahead, make me cry!

Ray: Well, we have been put through a lot, you know.

Tyson: Your torture being over sounds really good.

Kari: You guys did read the part where she said she wants to do a spin off and kill Kai, right?

Tyson: You just had to burst our bubble, didn't you?

RTC: See, there is a good side to me writing all this! Now do the disclaimer!

Hilary: I think you all get it, but in case you don't, Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade.

-----

Looking Back

**Lizzie's POV**

Well, it has been three weeks since Kai woke up, and he was finally released from the hospital after a nine week stay. They would have kept him longer, if not for two things; Voltaire's trial, and the mere fact that Kai was annoying the hell out of those nurses with his death glare. It's nice to know some things never change.

Kai himself is considerably better than he was a few weeks ago; he got the cast off of his leg, many of the minor injuries have healed and he'd put some of the weight back on, thank goodness, he looked more like a skeleton than I did! However, it looks like there may be some lasting damage. Kai's left arm hadn't completely healed when he was kidnapped, and he got a shot in it, and it looks like he may never regain complete use of it again. Some of the other injuries are taking longer to heal than expected, but it looks like we'll have to wait and see. Meanwhile, Kai is hobbling around on crutches, and ordering the team to train, as the world championships would be in a matter of months and Kai had wanted to start training months ago. Mostly we force him to go back to bed, but the few times he has watched practice, he seemed satisfied. But he did give me quite a few odd looks.

**Kari's POV**

The trial. That's what's plaguing my mind right now. Well, that and Kai's health. The fever ran its course and fortunately the doctors got Kai on antibiotics in time, so that he didn't get too ill. Back to the topic at hand, the trial was scheduled for a week from now, and I was busying preparing and panicking. If Voltaire could get himself out of jail once, what makes everyone think he won't do it again? As the trial grew nearer, I was getting more nervous, and Kai started worrying too. That is really not reassuring. However, he soon realized that and decided that we needed to talk.

"So, Little Sis, what's on your mind this time?" There was a spark of humour for a minute, as he implied that I worried too much, but it was gone a second later, to be replaced with an expression of anger.

"Kai, if Voltaire got himself out of jail once, after everybody thought he was put away for good, what makes you think he'll stay there this time? What if he gets lose a few years from now and comes after us again? Or even our children, if it takes him long enough. It's a never ending cycle. What if he doesn't get convicted at all?"

"I know it seems hopeless sometimes, but he will be put away this time. I'll make sure of that. And don't worry, we've got a lot more evidence than Dad did, and Diana has worked for ages on this. She knows what she's doing. Besides, we have a lot of people testifing against him, you know; us, the team, Diana, Dad's friends and the Blitzkrieg Boys. Relax." My brother, though he is a very convincing liar when he has to be, had always had a hard time fooling me, and he hadn't been quite himself since waking up, so he couldn't trick me. Everyone thinks that he doesn't worry, but I know that he does, and that he was losing sleep too over this matter.

As everyone knows, you can't put off the inevitable, no matter how much you don't want it to happen and the trial date arrived. Everyone was dressed in conservative clothing and were almost silent that morning. Even Tyson and Daichi weren't babbling. The ride to the court house was one hundred percent silent. We walked in to see 'dear old granddad' in an ugly suit (which looked bad on him or at any rate worse than his normal clothes) and handcuffs, keeping him from bolting. He scowled when he saw us, and I could sense Kai's anger.

We were then told to stand as the judge entered. He sat down and rapped his gravel to get everyone's attention. I don't really know what happened next, my memory is a bit of a blur, but I do recall both lawyers making opening sentences, and some arguments. The next time I looked up, I saw Diana being interrogated.

"I'm must emphasize that this man should not be allowed a chance at parole. He has been arrested before, after abusing his son and other children and look what he did when he got out on parole. He sabotaged his son and daughter-in-law's car, causing them to have a fatal collision, and injuring his two grandchildren. He then took custody of the children and put them, along with many other innocent children, in a horrible training facility, where they were physically, mentally, and emotionally abused every single day! That place was funded by Mr. Voltaire Hiwtari as well. Children often died in that place! What kind of a man puts children in an environment like that?!

He intentionally separated his grandchildren, so that he could black mail them into doing as they were told. As if all of that weren't enough, once the children were released from his custody, he came after them, and attacked them and their friends. He had hit men storm a tournament! He also kidnapped his grandchildren and their friend and beat his grandson so badly that he ended up in a coma for six weeks! If that isn't enough to convince you to keep him locked up, consider this: he took away the innocence of many children. He stole their childhood. And he killed one of my best friends."

I could tell that the jury was moved by Diana's testimony, and I was grateful.

"I call Kai Alexander Hiwatari to the stand." Kai stood, and limped to the front of the room.

"Why do you think your grandfather should be locked up, with no chance of parole?" a lawyer asked.

"He may be related to me biologically, but he is not my grandfather. If he were, he would have cared about the well being me, my sister and my parents. That monster killed my parents, and then had the nerve to abuse me and my sister too. We were treated horribly, in that abbey, like we were in an army. In a sense, that's what it was, his own personal army to take over the world." Kai went on to say more, but once again, my mind wandered, until I heard my name being called. I realized that I was the next in the witness stand and slowly walked up there. My legs felt like they were made of lead, and the distance to the stand a mile long. If it weren't for the encouraging looks I got from the team, I might have given up right there.

"So, we have heard reasons why this man should remain in prison, is there anything you would like to add?"

"Yes, as well as constantly abusing us, he put us through mental anguish. Do you know what it is like to see your friends get seriously hurt? We've dealt with many, violent attacks. He even sabotaged a plane, which crashed in the middle of the ocean, with one of us on board. Do you know what it's like when you brother is missing? When he turning up without the ability to control his own body thanks to an invention that would use him like a puppet? What it's like when you see him laying on the ground, after being shot at? When the doctor tells you he's in a coma and might die any moment and the weeks of worry that follow? Or when you are forced to consider planning a funeral because you don't know if he'll make it? That is what he has caused us. He needs to be kept far, far, far away from society, before he hurts some other innocent person," I concluded. I hoped it would be enough.

The jury was deliberating for many days, and for many days, we were on edge. Finally, they seemed to have some to a decision. "The jury has decided, Your Honor, that the party is..."

-----

RTC: So, how was it? I hoped you guys enjoyed it all. Oh, just a note, Diana is not actually their lawyer, because she would have studied in China and most probably wouldn't be allowed to practice in Japan, and because she needs to testify herself.

Ray: That's it for now and enough torture for my family too.

RTC: Whatever. Bye you guys! Don't forget to review!


	33. An End Or A New Beginning?

RTC: I can't believe it! This is the last chapter! (Sobs) I'm so happy and yet I feel like crying because it's over! Basically this is just a conclusion to all that's happened and what happens to the characters!

Kai: Finally over! I thought she'd have killed me by now.

Kari: Yeah, I think we all thought that.

RTC: Hey! Anyway, I have just a few things I want to say, the first being thank you to everyone who has helped me along the way! I would have never finished this fic without you! Secondly, the fic I was planning will have to wait about a month until I can post it due to being too busy. If you'd like to read it when it eventually comes out, tell me and I'll send you a pm when I've posted it. On a related note, if you'd like to keep in touch (I know I'd like to hear from my awesome reviewers again!) just pm me! Or we can swap emails, if you'd like! And I finally hit 200 reviews with this fic, right when it's almost over! Wow! (I'm really sorry, Fia, for waiting so long to reply to your reviews, just thought I'd put it here that I appreciated them!) Just one more thing, for those of you celebrating a holiday; I wish you a happy (insert name of holiday here)! (I don't want to miss any holidays, so this way, I think I'm covered!) So, disclaimer please!

Tyson: Nope, us muses voted and we say that it's your turn to the disclaimer! It is your fic after all!

RTC: Okay, I, Ray-Tiger-Cat do no own Beyblade! (Proceeds to cry some more)

-----

An End Or A New Beginning?

"The party is guilty, and therefore should be given a life sentence without the possibility of parole for 30 years," the juror concluded. You could see the G-Revolution, Diana and their supporters breathe sighs of relief. Even if he had a chance at getting out, it wouldn't come for 30 years, by which point Voltaire might o be living anymore. Kai was the first to stand and remind everyone that they could leave now. It was a good idea as Voltaire was shaking with rage and they did not want to be around when he blew his top. The ride home was equally silent as it was that morning as everyone was reflecting on what the evil creep had done, and how they were finally safe.

**Kai's POV**

The silence that was present in the car disappeared the second we got into the house. Daichi was running around screaming that we'd won, Tyson was looking for food, Lynn got worked u p, despite the fact that she hadn't understood any of it, Hilary and Ray were discussing the trial, Kari squealed in my ear and hugged me, Max was on a sugar high, Lizzie was talking to her mother about how things would finally settle down, and the Chief was-where else?-in front of Dizzi, who was making her usual sarcastic comments. I decided that I needed some peace and wandered upstairs to my room. But once I was alone, thoughts plagued my mind, such as what were we going to do now, and whether the courts would allow Kari and I to become incapacitated minors, and whether the team would split up. As much as they got under my skin, I really didn't want everyone to leave.

"Kai, hey Kai! Get up!" a voice told me. I groaned, opened one eye and glanced at my clock. Five thirty a.m. "Come on, you were the one who said you wanted to do this."

"Coming," I mumbled, dragging myself out of bed and quickly getting ready. I quietly tiptoed down the stairs and out into the backyard, where Lizzie was waiting for me. (AN: Those of you with naughty thoughts, get them out of your heads! This is not going to be a romantic moment!)

"Ready?" she asked as she pulled out her blade and launcher.

"Yeah, let's go! 3, 2, 1, let it rip!" She launched her blade quickly, and I attempted to do the same, but my bad arm gave me trouble and the attempted launch sent pain up it.

"Damn it!" I muttered, holding my practically useless arm to my body and waiting for the pain to subside.

"Come on, Kai, I thought you wanted to blade again," Lizzie said. "But if it hurts too much..." she trailed off. That's all it took, I grabbed the launcher off the ground and readied my blade.

"I will blade again!" I snapped.

"That's the spirit!"

**Normal POV**

"Come on Ray! Get up, or we're going to be late!" Ray groaned and stumbled out of bed, got ready and ran into the small kitchen in the tiny apartment he was currently sharing with Kai and Kari, who had both decided to stay in town, much to everyone's surprise. But then, after all that they had been through, the G-Revs were closer than ever, and Max and Ray had chosen to stay put as well. It had been just over a month since Voltaire's trial and convection, and it looked like he was in prison to stay this time. Ray had gotten the piece of toast half way to his mouth when the phone rang. Groaning, he picked it up.

"What?" he grunted, having not quite woken up yet.

"Awe, somebody's cranky! Can't a sister call up her only brother and irritate him at five in the morning?" Lizzie's voice chirped through the line.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Just thought I'd call and chat with you, but since you guys are always training, I thought I'd call extremely early and catch you!" Lizzie, unlike her brother, had choosen to go back home with their parents. She still phoned often and she promised to come for a visit later on, but ultimately, she needed to be at home and deal with the memories from her past and move on.

"Ray! What are you doing?! We need to leave now!" Kai's voice bellowed.

"Uh, just a sec, Kai! Lizzie, I'd better go now, before Kai goes postal!" Ray hurriedly explained and hung up. Kai and his sister were waiting in the car downstairs, Kai was behind the wheel, and Kari was sitting next to him and yawning.

"What took so long? Training has to start early so that the lovebirds can go out tonight," Kari mumbled.

"They've got another date, huh?" Ray asked, referring to Tyson and Hilary. It was now common knowledge that those two were going out. "Want to help me tease them as revenge for making us get up so early?"

"Save it for later, we're late!" Kai said as he gunned it.

"How you got your driver's license is beyond me," Ray mumbled.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" Everyone was screaming as Kai took on Tyson. Yes, Kai had regained some movement in his left arm, just enough to hold the launcher and blade, though the movements were quite choppy.

"GO! Dranzer!"

"Get him Dragoon!" And as the two blades slammed into each other, Kai knew that he and his sister were finally safe. Just when life seemed to be over, it always started up all over again.

-----

RTC: Now you guys know where the extremely corny title for this fic came from! So, I know it was short, and I know it wasn't one of my best works, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. I found it really hard to write the chapter because the story is over after this! That is my only excuse for the chapter being so short! Loads of hugs go out to you guys! Thanks everyone for reading!

Kai: Stop babbling and finish the fic already!

RTC: Okay, well, bye! (Gives hugs and chocolate!) Bye!


End file.
